Raising Goten In The Past!
by GohanGotenSon
Summary: Goku and Chi Chi died after the Cell games. Now a 18 year old Gohan has to raise a 7 year old Goten. But when Goten feels that Gohan isn't happy, he takes Gohan to the past to revisit his past friends and family. Future:Buu arc. Past:9 days before Cell games. *COMPLETE!*
1. The plan and the past

**Disclaimer: DBZ and DBZ characters are not mine.**

** A/N: This is my first fanfic so enjoy it. I'm gonna explain the plot in this story...**

**It has been 7 years since the Cell games and 6 years since Chi Chi's death. Gohan is now raising Goten and he feels empty. Goten already knows Goku is his dad but he really thinks it's Gohan. So in order to make his brother happy again, they travel to the past 9 days before the Cell games. Can Goten keep his identity a secret? Will he make his brother happy? (Goten has the same power up as Gohan. When Goten gets mad he powers up)**

Seven years has past since the Cell games, Gohan would never forget that day. He remembers when Goku gave up and chose Gohan to fight Cell. '_What kind of a father chooses his son to fight a monster like Cell. He could've gotten me killed!'_ Thought Gohan. He also remembered when he got really angry and ascended to super sayian 2. He soon destroyed the cell jrs., those little pests hurt his friends. '_Goten has the same problem as me,'_ Gohan thought to himself '_Whenever he gets angry he becomes powerful._' Gohan chuckled when he remembered when he got Goten really pissed off. Gohan told him he was weak and he wouldn't save the universe. Gohan knew this was risky but he wanted to find out what will happen if Goten got mad. Gohan was stunned when his brother powered up. Goten went super sayian then almost ascended!

Anyway, After he destroyed the cell jrs, Gohan fought cell himself and he defeated him. Cell had enough and almost self destructed himself and blew up the earth! That's when Goku showed up and sacrificed himself to save the earth. '_That may have been heroic, but to me you're still a dead beat.' _Cell regenerated and became more perfect. Gohan destroyed Cell for good and saved the earth. When Gohan was about to wish his dad back to life, Goku said that the earth will be a lot safer if he wasn't there. That's when Gohan started to hate his father. '_Damn you father! I can't believe you chose training over us!_' Gohan yelled in his head. He didn't know his own strength, so he broke his coffee mug in pieces. **FLASHBACK:** One year later, Gohan's worst nightmare was about to come true. Gohan was playing with Goten upstairs when he heard pots and pans falling. Gohan soon rushed to the kitchen where his mother was.

"Da-Da?" asked one year old Goten. He didn't get a reply from Gohan. Gohan ran over to his mother where she lay motionless on the floor.

"Mom what happened?!" asked a really scared Gohan. Chi Chi opened her eyes a little and said "Gohan... Mommy loves you... please take good care of Goten." said a very weak Chi Chi. He soon called Bulma and told her to come here right away. Bulma came as quick as possible and went over to Chi Chi. Gohan was looking away with tears in his eyes while holding a sleeping Goten. Bulma did the best she could, but failed. Chi Chi was dead.

"Gohan..." said a very sad Bulma "I'm sorry... she's gone." Gohan couldn't believe his ears. His mother, his only parent left, was dead. He ran up to his room and cried his eyes out. Bulma put Goten to his room and walked to where Gohan was. "Gohan I'm sorry." said Bulma "I did the best I could."

"I know." said Gohan wiping his tears away.

"Where do you plan on staying?" asked Bulma putting a hand behind Gohan's back. Gohan didn't need to think and said "I'm staying here." Gohan explained why Goten needed to stay where he was born and raised. Bulma understood

"You know if Goten gets lonely, he can play with Trunks." said Bulma. Gohan agreed.

**Back to the present**

Gohan could feel a tear drop fall from his cheek. He will never forget that day. Elsewhere, Goten has been watching Gohan.

"I'm sorry daddy, I know I'm the only one you have left..." whispered Goten (**A/N: I made Goten less naïve)** "But I promise you, I will make you happy again." Goten thought of a way to make Gohan happy. He thought of something. He ran over to Gohan and gave him a big hug.

"Thanks, squirt." said Gohan smiling a little. Goten wanted Gohan to smile big and laugh. So, Goten kinda failed. He soon tried everything, tickling him, cleaning his room, and even washing the dishes but he still failed. Gohan wanted to know why Goten was being helpful and Goten told him why. Gohan smiled and said "Goten, as long as I have you, I'm always happy." Gohan gave Goten a big hug and walked away. Goten knew he was happy but that wasn't enough.

"Dang it, I've tried everything and he's not really happy!" said Goten putting his index finger to his temple "Let's see...The only person he had left was mom, he doesn't care about dad anymore." He soon thought of something... but it was really risky "That's it! Me and Gohan will travel to the past and he can become happy again!" He soon got excited imagining himself and a young Gohan playing together. But he found 2 problems "But how am I gonna get the time machine from Bulma?" then he looked at himself in a mirror "And what about my hair? I don't want people to think I looke like Goku." He shrugged it off and asked Gohan if he can go to Capsule Corp.

"Sure thing squirt, I'll come with you." replied Gohan hoping on nimbus. After a little while, they landed at CC (Capsule Corp.) and rang the door bell. What surprised them is that Vegeta answered.

"You brat of kakarot." said Vegeta pointing at Gohan "I want a spar NOW!" Gohan smirked and said "I'll be right back Goten." He soon followed Vegeta and went into the gravity room. Goten let himself in and shouted "Bulma! I need to talk to you!" After 2 minutes, a blue haired lady walked in and said "Hello Goten, what brings you here?"

"I need to talk to you about Gohan. Can you get Trunks too?" Bulma nodded and called for Trunks. He came down the steps and said "Hey Goten!"

"Now, what did you want to talk about?" Goten explained to them how Gohan wasn't all that happy. And how Goten wanted to go to the past and help Gohan. Bulma and Trunks looked at each other then at Goten. Then Trunks asked Goten "Are you sure? I mean that's nice, but that's kinda risky?"

"Yeah Goten, that's nice but it's too risky." said Bulma. Goten wanted to shout at them for not helping Gohan but he held it in.

"But you, guys think of Gohan. When was it the last time you seen him laugh?" Trunks and Bulma thought for a moment and didn't say anything. "See, that's why I need to help him." Trunks understood and said "Goten's right mom, we need to get the old Gohan back." Bulma thought for a moment and said "Yeah, I guess you're right."

They thought of a plan on how they get Gohan into the time machine. Trunks suggested that they knock him out and put him in there. Bulma and Goten quickly said no. Bulma suggested that she'll ask Gohan to help her with the machine while Goten hides in there. And when Gohan goes in, Goten sets the destination and take them there. Goten said that wasn't a bad idea.

"My idea was better." said Trunks pouting. Goten chuckled and looked up at his hair.

"Oh, my hair. Bulma?" asked Goten

"Yes?" asked Bulma looking at Goten

"Can you cut my hair to look like Gohan's when he was fighting Cell?" Bulma looked at him shocked. Why would he want to cut his hair? It looks just like Goku's.

"Why? It looks like Goku's. You should be proud to have the same hair as your fathers." said Bulma

"But I don't look like my dad. I don't have Gohan's hair." replied Goten. Bulma looked Shocked '_Goten thinks Gohan's his father?'_ Bulma went through memory lane and seen how Gohan took care of Goten and raised him. She couldn't help but smile.

"Come on kid, lets go cut that hair." replied Bulma.

**One haircut later**

"Thanks Bulma I owe you." said Goten looking at himself in the mirror and grinning.

"Wow Goten, I barely recognized you!" said Trunks looking at is friend. They all chuckled until they heard Gohan.

"Squirt i'm back!" Bulma ran to where she kert her time machine and Goten followed, Trunks just sat on the couch. "Hey Trunks? Have you seen Goten?" Trunks shrugged.

"Hey Gohan can you help me with something?" asked Bulma

"Sure!" replied Gohan walking to where the voice came from. He soon found Bulma in front of the time machine.

"Do you mind hopping inside and I'll tell you the rest?" asked Bulma. Gohan looked at her suspiciously and hopped in. "Alright on the right you will see a NOW GOTEN!" shouted Bulma.

"WAIT...WAH!" cried Gohan. Goten came out of nowhere and pressed a button and then they vanished.

"Trunks! Goten did it!" cried a happy Bulma.

**PAST**

"Goku I want you outta here! As for you Gohan, you're gonna stay here and help me clean!" screamed Chi Chi. Cups and plates were broken everywhere including a table. It was a messy scene.

"Sorry Chi Chi." said Goku walking out of the house with Krillin.

"Gee, some mess you made back there." said Krillin chuckling.

"Hey why don't we go fish?" Goku asked and Krillin agreed "Okay, let me go get Gohan." Goku flew home while Krillin was looking for a lake. While flying, Goku saw a flash of yellow light and decided to go see where it came from.

**With Gohan and Goten**

The time machine came to a complete stop and landed softly on the ground. When Gohan & Goten stepped out from it, it soon fell apart.

"GOTEN! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Shouted Gohan at his 'son'. Goten stepped back and said "I'm sorry dad, I just wanted you to be happy again so..." Goten told everything. Gohan was silent then he smiled.

"Oh Goten, I told you, I will always and forever be happy when i'm with you." said Gohan. Goten smiled back at him.

"Umm...Hello?" asked someone from behind them. Gohan & Goten turned around and Gohan was shocked. There he was the man who ruined his family, in his supper sayian form, standing 2 yards away. Gohan wanted to scream in anger and hit him. But he held it in. "Hi ,I'm Goku. Who are you?" Gohan stood silently looking at the man. Then Goku noticed Goten and said "Hey, you look like my son Gohan!" Goten was finally happy that he finally get to look like Gohan.

"Hi, I'm Goten and this is my dad. His name is..."

**Author: Ha! I left you with a cliffhanger! I'm such a bad person! I will post another chapter maybe later today or tomorrow. Also check out my friend's story...**

** Adventures of Hinkai: Android saga**

** Author: The story is great so go check it out!**


	2. Everyone, meet Mirai Gohan & Goten!

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters **

** Chapter 2: Everyone, Meet Mirai Gohan & Goten!**

** Author: I'm back and with another chapter**

** Hinkai: This story is getting good**

** Author: What the?! GET OUT OF HERE!**

** Hinkai: Tee hee**

"Hi! I'm Goten and this is my dad. His name is..." Gohan was about to shut his mouth until Goten blurted out "Gohan!" Gohan was about to yell at Goten until Goku started talking.

"N...No...w...w...way you're Gohan?!" stuttered Goku pointing at Gohan. Gohan slowly nodded his head, but that was enough for Goku because he soon fell down. "And he's your s...son?!" Gohan thought if he should tell his dad the truth. But he remembered what he did and how he never came back. So, Gohan nodded again. Goku could have sworn his heart stopped. There he was, his 11 year old Gohan becoming a man.

"Hello...dad." said Gohan, He was struggling to say dad.

"So, How old are you?" Goku asked the two boys without stuttering. Gohan had to think fast because if he tells his 'dad' that he's 18 and Goten's 7, then Gohan would have had Goten at 11 years old.

"Goten here is 7 and I'm...23." replied Gohan. Goten was about to reject but Gohan put a hand over his mouth. '_That was close_' Gohan sighed in relief. Meanwhile, Goten thought to himself '_Why would my dad say he's 23 years old...'_ Goten thought for a moment '_Oh I get it now.'_

"Hey Gohan," Goku chuckled when he said Gohan. He wasn't used to his new age and height "How about you can have dinner with us. I'm sure Chi Chi would be REALLY happy!" Gohan said mentally in his head '_Oh mom, it's been 6 long years!'_

_ "O_kay, that sounds nice." replied Gohan smiling a little. But not at his dad, but about seeing his mom again.

"Great! Oh that reminds me, I'm gonna go get your younger self to go fishing. Meet me at the river where we usually go fishing." said Goku flying away. Gohan looked down at Goten. Goten had a big smile on his face, his onyx eyes sparkling.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Gohan chuckling. Goten looked up at him and said "Because dad, I get to meet everyone when they were younger before I was born!" Gohan smiled. Gohan put Goten on his shoulders and flew to the river.

"Hey Goten?"

"Yeah?"

"Did Bulma give you a communicator or somethng?"

"No why?"

"Just asking." Goten shrugged and began laughing when his 'dad' began doing flips and twists in the air. Shortly after that, they made it to the river where Goku, Krillin, And younger Gohan were waiting.

"Are you sure we can trust these guys Goku?" Krillin said whispering to Goku. "You didn't even tell us anything about them."

"Don't worry Krillin." said Goku. Krillin looked at him suspiciously, he turned around, then fell down because he wasn't expecting them to land right in front of him. Teen Gohan just stared at the younger boy on top of the other man's shoulders. When Krillin got up, he gasped when he saw the little boy on top of the other man's shoulders.

"Hey Gohan?" stuttered Krillin "Is it me or is that a little you on top of his shoulders?" Mirai Gohan, Goten, and Goku chuckled. Teen Gohan walked up to them, and put his hand out. "Hello, I'm Gohan." Teen Gohan said. Mirai Gohan stared at his younger counterpart's hand. He was about to shake it when, Goten shook it instead.

"Hi! I'm Goten and this is my dad!" chirped Goten. Gohan sighed in relief when he didn't say Gohan.

"Goten huh? Weird, your name is almost similar to mine and my dads." replied Teen Gohan. '_Damn I was smart back then.'_ Gohan mentally said. "Maybe it was a conwinsident." Goku finally broke the topic. "Hey, those fish aren't gonna catch themselves!" He exclaimed jumping in the water. About 20 minutes later, everyone was doing their own thing. Goku and Krillin were chatting about the good ol' times, Mirai Gohan was meditating, and Teen Gohan & Goten were talking and eating apples at a nearby tree. Mirai Gohan opened one eye and thought to himself, '_I'm glad Goten gets to bond with my younger self._' Goten told younger Gohan about all the pranks he pulled and all the adventures him and his dad went on. Mirai Gohan couldn't help but chuckle.

"We should be heading home by now. Chi Chi probably has dinner ready." said Goku.

"Yeah, I should be getting back to master Roshi's." Said Krillin about to fly away "Bye Goku! Bye Gohan! Bye you two!" After Krillin took off, Goku used instant transmission to teleport home.

"Don't worry, I'll show you guys the way to my house." said Teen Gohan. A little while after walking, Goten started to talk with Teen Gohan again. Goten must have told him something funny because they both started to laugh. Once they arrived at the Son house, Goku must've told her that they had guests because she was waiting at the door.

"Hello, I'm Chi Chi." said Chi Chi letting them in.

"Nice to meet you!" chirped Goten shaking Chi Chi's hand. Chi Chi was surprised because she saw the boy's hair and compared it to her son's. Mirai Gohan noticed this and said "Hello!" Chi Chi took his hand and said "Hello to you too!" She showed them where to sit. "I hope you two don't eat like these two!" said Chi Chi pointing to Goku and Gohan. Goku looked at Mirai Gohan and said "Don't worry Chi. Me and Gohan are sayians." said Goku. Mirai Gohan looked at him and looked away.

"Hey Goten," asked Gohan whispering to his 'son' "Try to avoid your sayian apatite, OK?"

"I'll try." replied Goten.

Thank Dende Goten listened to Gohan, because once dinner was on the table, he went to eat at a normal pace. Besides Goku, he started to chow down like no one was watching him. Younger Gohan knew manners so he tried to eat as the same pace as Goten.

"Hey Goku, I have great news." said Chi Chi.

"What?" asked Goku with a mouth full of food.

"Bulma is having a little get together at Capsule Corp tonight." said a happy Chi Chi

'_damn.'_ Thought Gohan

"Everyone is gonna be there!"

'_Damn.'_

"Maybe you should bring your friends!"

'_DAMN!' _Goku stopped eating at looked at Mirai Gohan and Goten.

"Yeah, you two should come!" exclaimed a very excited Teen Gohan. Mirai Gohan looked at Goten who seemed like he wanted to go. He thought for a moment and said "Okay, we'll go." Goten really seemed excited when he said this.

"Great, well better get ready then." replied Chi Chi. Goten and Teen Gohan zoomed past everyone and went outside. Everyone chuckled.

10 minutes later, everyone gathered around Goku so he can instant transmission them to Capsule Corp. After that, they arrived in front of the dome shaped building called Capsule Corp. Chi Chi rang the door bell and Bulma popped out.

"Why hello Chi Chi, Gohan, and Goku." she greeted. Then she noticed the two boys right behind them. "Who are they Goku? Friends?" Goku chuckled and said "You can say that." Bulma gave him a look but shrugged it off. So she decided to let them in. All of the Z gang were there. (**A/N: I'm not naming all of them.**) Mirai Gohan was a little nervous. What will happen if he gets exposed?

"Hey everyone!" said Goku. Everyone greeted him until Krillin noticed the two boys. "Hey it's you two again!"

"Yep, we're back!" chirped Goten. Everyone stared at the little boy. "What's the matter? Was it something I said?"

"No, it's your hair." replied Piccolo. Goten looked up and said "Yeah I like it like this!"

"Hey, we never got your names last time. What are they?" asked Krillin. Goku wanted to answer this.

"Oh, well this is Gohan and this is..." Goku covered his mouth at what he just said. While, Mirai Gohan sent him a death glare. '_Dende, he can be so stupid!'_

"GOHAN?!" Everyone shouted eye wide and mouths open.

"Yep!" said Goten "He is the best Dad in the whole world!" Mirai Gohan shot him a death glare.

"DAD?!" Everyone shouted, same expression on their face.

"Hee Hee looks like I have some explaining to do!" Mirai Gohan said doing the Son grin. Goten giggled. Teen Gohan walked up to Mirai Gohan and Goten.

"So you're me?" asked Teen Gohan. Mirai Gohan nodded. "And he's my son?" Mirai Gohan nodded again. Teen Gohan smiled and ruffled Goten's hair.

"There's no way your my precious little Gohan!" shouted Chi Chi. Mirai Gohan just stood there.

"But Chi Chi he is!" whined Goku.

"How would you know?" asked Chi Chi looking at her husband.

"Because he told me he was.I also noticed his eyes, take a good look at Gohan then back at him." replied Goku. Chi Chi did what Goku had said and fainted. "Looks like she believes me now."

"So you got yourself a woman huh?" asked Yamcha patting him on the back. Mirai Gohan blushed and shook his head. "Then where did he come from?" Yamcha asked pointing to Goten who was looking at the fainted Chi Chi. Just when Gohan was about to answer, Mirai Trunks asked.

"What happened to the future? Is everything all right?"

"Yeah of course, I came here because Goten forced me to."

"Goten?" asked Mirai Trunks. Gohan pointed where Goten was and Trunks seemed surprised.

"Why did he 'force' you to? Explain now brat!" snarled Vegeta. Gohan looked where his younger self is standing.

"Maybe you should put little me and Goten in a different room. I don't want them to know." Everyone seemed surprised at his remark but did what was told. Piccolo put Goten and Teen Gohan in the guest room.

"What's going on Goten?" asked Teen Gohan.

"I don't know. Is it alright if I call you dad?" Teen Gohan seemed speechless at this remark. Gohan was silent until a big smile crossed his face and said "Sure"

"How about 'Little Dad?"

"Ok"

"What about 'old man'?"

"Do I look old to you?" Goten giggled at Gohan's answer.

Meanwhile in the dining room, everyone was gathered around Gohan besides Chi Chi and Goku.

"Alright, well here it goes..." He told everyone how he raises Goten on his own and how his mother died. He didn't tell anyone about the Cell games. He also told everyone that when Goten gets angry, he becomes powerful...kinda like him. Meanwhile, Goku missed most of the converstion. The only part Goku heard was what happened if Goten got angry. Goku said to himself '_Looks like I have two contestants for Cell.'_ Vegeta smirked when Gohan mentioned what Goku heard. '_If I make this kid snap, he'll defeat Cell for sure.'_ Gohan noticed this and said

"Vegeta, I swear to dende if you so much as lay a finger on Goten, you will suffer." Vegeta took this as a challenge. When he was about to charge, Goku stopped him.

"Move kakarot, I wanna teach this punk a lesson." growled Vegeta.

"No, not today. Tomorrow you can settle this." said Goku

"Fine. I want the little runt here by the morning!" growled Vegeta walking away. Gohan was about to say something when Chi Chi finally awoken.

"Oh Gohan look at you, you've become a man! All I need is for you to get a scholarship and my life is complete!" Chi Chi was too busy in her fantasy land because there was a dead silence.

"What's the matter you guys?" asked Goku.

"Nothing, we should be heading home it's getting late." said Gohan walking to the guest room to get Goten and his younger self. Chi Chi broke out of her fantasy land and ran into the guest room. When she opened the door she let out a huge 'aaaawwww' then Bulma went in there and said 'aaawwww' The scene was cute. (**Girlfriend typed this part...ugh)** There lay Teen Gohan and Goten on the bed Goten laying sideways hugging his 'younger dad' when Teen Gohan was facing the ceiling and putting a arm around Goten. Bulma took a quick picture,(**I can't take all this cuteness!**) , while Mirai Gohan picked up the two boys and went over to his mom.

"You ready to go?" he asked Chi Chi grabbed Goku's hand and nodded

"Bye everyone!" Goku said before instant transmissioning to his house.

**Author: I had to put the Goten and part when they're sleeping because my girlfriend said if I don't post it, I will be single again...LIKE A BOSS!**

**Anyway, I will be calling Mirai Gohan:Mirai Gohan and Teen Gohan just Gohan. Bye see you next week!**


	3. Don't Mess with Goten!

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters**

** Chapter 3: Don't mess with Goten**

** Author: I'm back with chapter 3!**

8 Days before the Cell games

The next morning after the party, Goten was sleeping next to his 'dad' while Mirai Gohanwas thinking to himself. '_Damn that Vegeta, he had to see how tough Goten is! Well, he'll get his ass kicked when he makes Goten angry.'_ Mirai Gohan looked over at Goten '_He also doesn't know that Goten is stronger then him. Not as strong as Cell but still very strong.' _He awoke from his thoughts when he heard the door creak. Surprisingly, it also woke up Goten.

"I'm sorry if I woke you." said Teen Gohan "But didn't Vegeta tell you that he wants Goten there by the morning?"

"I know, we're getting ready. I don't want Vegeta to go on a rampage and destroy West City." said Mirai Gohan. They both chuckled.

"What's going on? Vegeta wants me to fight him huh?" asked Goten rubbing his eyes. Gohan and Teen Gohan were surprised at Goten's guess.

"Yeah squirt, get ready. We don't want Vegeta to get impatient." replied Mirai Gohan.

After eating and getting ready without telling Chi Chi and Goku, (Uh oh), they flew off to Capsule Corp. Gohan left a note on the kitchen table to tell them that they're at Capsule Corp. When the three arrived at Capsule Corp, Vegeta was already waiting near the gravity room.

"Took you long enough!" growled Vegeta.

"Shut up and fight!" shouted Goten pushing Vegeta in the G.R. Teen Gohan looked surprised while Mirai Gohan just smirked.

"That's my boy!" exclaimed Mirai Gohan.

(**First fight scene)**

Goten started to do multiple kicks, (**A/N: Like Goku's meteor Combination.**), and ended the attack with a hard blow to the stomach to Vegeta. Vegeta was on his knees when Goten kneed him in the face which sent Vegeta crashing to the wall. Vegeta growled and powered up, not turning into a super sayian. He charged at Goten who easily dodged and kicked the prince in the face.

"Come on Vegeta, I was just starting to warm up!" replied Goten sitting next to Vegeta with his legs crossed.

"Why you!" shouted Vegeta. He punched Goten who easily blocked it and started to pound Vegeta to the ground.

**With Gohan**

Mirai Gohan and Teen Gohan were looking through a clear, unbreakable, glass to see the fight.

"I'm glad Bulma installed this window." said Teen Gohan "Geez, Goten is kicking Vegeta's butt!"

"Kid has some talent." Gohan and his younger self tried to find where the voice came from. They saw Piccolo watching the fight next to them. Then, the rest of the Z fighters showed up.

"What brings you guys here?" asked Mirai Gohan still smirking

"We felt a huge power and decided to see who it is." said Mirai Trunks "It's probably my father."

"Oh, you mean the man who's geeting his ass kicked by a 7 year old?" The Z fighters, besides Teen Gohan, were giving him questionable looks. Mirai Gohan pointed at the window, and the Z fighters looked. They were speechless.

"There's no way a kid can just fight Vegeta like that!" stuttered Yamcha. Shortly after that, Goku arrived. '_Oh great, HE'S here.'_ Mirai Gohan said to himself.

"Hey guys! What are you guys staring at?" asked Goku. He followed his friend's stares and was also surprised at what he saw.

**Back with the Fight**

Vegeta was lying on the ground, blood on both corners of his mouth and nose, Some cuts and bruises on his body where his bits of broken armor was.

"Come on Vegeta, you're not even trying." smirked Goten. Vegeta looked up and saw Goten.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT! THERE'S NO WAY A KID YOUR AGE CAN BEAT ME! THE PRINCE OF ALL SAYIANS!" yelled Vegeta going super sayian. After cooling down, Vegeta smirked "Nevermind that, I bet you've never seen a super sayian before! Now, tremble in fear!"

"Oh, I've seen a super sayian before." exclaimed Goten. Vegeta thought he was lying. "Because I AM one!" shouted Goten going super sayian. When Vegeta saw this, he was shocked. A kid a super sayian?

**Back with Gohan**

When Goten turned super, everyone was shocked and speechless. Mirai Gohan ignored their questions.

"Geez Gohan, when you said Goten was powerful, I didn't know you meant he can become a super sayian!" gasped Krillin. Teen Gohan just smiled while watching the fight.

"Of course he did Krillin!" replied Goku "I knew Goten was something special!" Mirai Gohan ignored his father and watched the fight right next to his younger counterpart.

**The Fight**

Vegeta sent a roundhouse kick to Goten who, again, dodged it. Goten sent a punch to Vegeta who blocked it. Goten quickly sent a double axehandle to Vegeta and connected. Vegeta was sent crashing to the floor. Goten flew to Vegeta and hit him hard in the stomach. The Price spit out blood. Just when Goten thought Vegeta had enough, Vegeta started to talk trash.

"Y..You think you can save the earth with that power?" asked Vegeta gasping for air "You're not even worth anyone's time."

'_What is he doing?! He's insane!'_ Gohan said to himself.

"Vegeta stop!" shouted Mirai Gohan through the glass "He'll kill you if you make him angry!" Vegeta completely ignored him and continued talking.

"You're friends will hate you.." continued Vegeta. Goten powered up in anger.

"Stop it!" yelled Goten

"Your family will forget you." said Vegeta

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" screamed Goten as a strong gust of wind blew everywhere.

"Hell, your father will never love you ag...agh!" Vegeta felt a powerful fist in his stomach and coughed out a lot of blood. He met the eyes of Goten. His eyes were filled with anger and rage, and his eyes were sharp.

"There you go...kid." Vegeta said weakly before passing out. Mirai Gohan ran into the G.R.

"Goten! Are you okay!?" asked a concerned Gohan. Goten nodded slowly and passed out of exhaustion. Mirai Gohan picked him up and walked out of the G.R.

"Someone should get Vegeta." said Mirai Gohan. Teen Gohan soon walked behind them.

"Geez dad, Goten sure did a number on you." replied Mirai Trunks giving his dad a senzu bean. Gohan, Teen Gohan, and Goten went into the guest room.

"I think I should stay here with Goten, just encase he wakes up." reasoned Teen Gohan. Mirai Gohan nodded and walked out of the room. '_Goten almost ascended again for the second time! I wonder if he'll fully ascend?' _Mirai Gohan found Vegeta and Trunks in the recovery room.

"You've got a strong kid." said Vegeta "Almost as strong as kakarot's young brat."

"Speaking of Goku, him and Piccolo are looking for you outside." said Trunks. Gohan nodded and went outside. He soon found Goku and Piccolo.

"You guys looking for me?" asked Gohan.

"Yeah, we are." Replied Piccolo "It's about Goten."

"Well, what is it?" asked Gohan

"Well, We want to know how he became so strong, even for a boy his age?" said Goku. Gohan thought for a moment and said...

"Because I trained him for 7 years, I taught him all the stuff I know." replied Gohan.

"What about me? Do I get to train him?" asked Goku. Piccolo and Gohan stood silent. "Come on, what about..."

"SON GOKU, GOHANS, AND GOTEN!" shouted Chi Chi through the dome. Goku and Gohan raced through the dome to fin Chi Chi.

"Hi mom, how are you?" asked Gohan doing the Son grin.

"How dare you just leave without my permission!? You got me worried sick! Now, where's my grandchild?!" shouted Chi Chi.

"They're up in the guest..." Gohan couldn't finish his sentence because Chi Chi stormed out of the dining room and went into the guest room. She soon found Teen Gohan and Goten sitting on the bed, playing rock, paper, scissor.

"There you are you two! You've got me worried sick!" said Chi Chi hugging the two boys.

"As your punishment, you won't do anything for a whole day!" Goten and Teen Gohan were devastated that they won't do anything for a whole day.

"Hey mom, have you seen Bulma?" asked Gohan.

"She's in her lab. Why?"

"I need to talk to her." Mirai Gohan went into Bulma's lab.

"Hey Bulma?" asked Mirai Gohan.

"Yes?" replied Bulma.

"Do you know how to fix a time machine?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Because mine broke down and fell apart." replied Gohan.

"Sure, can you take me there tomorrow?" asked Bulma.

"No not tomorrow because my mom is really mad at me."

"Oh that stinks well, pick me up the day after that so we can have a look at the machine okay?"

"Okay."

"GOKU, GOHANS, AND GOTEN WE'RE LEAVING NOW!" shouted Chi Chi.

"Well I better go, I'll see you the day after tomorrow!" said Gohan waving goodbye.

Goku was about to instant transmission home until he thought of something. '_Look out Cell, I've got two strong boys, who are stronger then me, just waiting to enter your tournament!'_

**Author: Well, there's another chapter just for you guys! **

** I HAVE A QUESTION FOR ALL OF YOU! Should Teen Gohan face Goten before the Cell games, after the Cell games, or BOTH? Tell me in the review box!**

** GOODBYE!**


	4. Goten vs Gohan!

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters**

** Chapter 4: Goten vs Gohan!**

** Author: I decided to let Goten fight Teen Gohan in this chapter! So enjoy this fight.**

**ANOTHER ANNOUNCEMENT! **

** I will be writing a DBZ movie. It's a sequel to this story but a movie special.**

**Stay tuned for hints, and previews. I'll give you who is the villain and the plot.**

7 days before Cell Games

"Goten, wake up." whispered Teen Gohan "Come on." Goten groaned and opened one eye.

"Little dad, what's the matter?" asked Goten rubbing his drowsy eyes "You woke me up yesterday and now today." Teen Gohan chuckled at Goten's remark.

"Are you in the mood to spar today?" asked Teen Gohan. Goten seemed to smile a little when Gohan said this.

"Yeah I guess, Vegeta wasn't good enough." replied Goten "But didn't your mom say that we couldn't do anything today?"

"Mom and Dad aren't here, and the other me are with them." replied Teen Gohan smiling. Goten soon knew what was going on.

"Geez little dad, I've never seen this side of you before." exclaimed Goten also smiling.

"Hey, even I know we can spar for at least one day!" said "Come on, get your gi on and meet me outside." After putting his normal gi he wears, he met Teen Gohan outside.

"I'm here! So, can we begin?" asked Goten pumping his fist in the air. Teen Gohan chuckled.

"Well come on!"

Goten charged at Gohan who easily dodged it and gave Goten a right hook. Goten stumbled back a little, Gohan charged at Goten who dodged it and flew back.

"Hey no fair! You're in your super sayian form!" whined Goten "Let me power up!" Goten turned super sayian.

"Finally!" said Gohan. Goten disappeared and so did Gohan. Their fists collided with each other. After that, they both landed on the ground. They both smirked at each other.

"Ladies first!" said Goten. Gohan and Goten disappeared into thin air again and they both started to exchange blows. Fist to fist, knee to knee, elbow to elbow, kick to kick. Goten punched Gohan in the face and kicked him in the stomach. Gohan faked his injury and quickly did a uppercut to Goten and did a roundhouse kick. While recovering, Goten saw Gohan about to punch him, then he caught his fist. Goten and Gohan started to grab each others hands and started to play tug of war. Gohan started to beat Goten until Goten powered up and kneed Gohan in the stomach. Gohan backed up while getting air. Goten charged at Gohan. After Gohan recovered, he also charged at Goten. They both punched each other in the face. Spit came out of their mouths due to the harsh blows. After both getting hit, they both flew back.

"Nice punch." replied Gohan wiping some blood off his mouth.

"Thanks, you too!" said Goten doing the same thing as Gohan. After the compliments, Goten dashed at Gohan and was about to knee him. Gohan blocked Goten's knee with his knee. They both stayed like that while smirking at each other.

"Enough playing around!" said Gohan taking his knee away from Goten's knee. Gohan sent a punch to Goten and it connected. Gohan started to easily beat Goten. Goten had enough and punched Gohan hard in the stomach. He also felt a strong pain in his stomach. When he looked down, he saw a fist into his stomach. Goten looked up at Gohan who was smirking at him while in pain. After taking their fists out of each other, they started to gasp for air. Goten ripped his long sleeved blue undertop sleeves of f his gi. Goten and Gohan started to punch each other with the same punches. Gohan disappeared while Goten was searching his ki. Gohan reappeared in front of Goten and gave him a bear hug. Goten tried to struggle his way out but he couldn't.

"Goten just give up!" replied Gohan. Goten was shaking his head as a sign of "no". Gohan squeezed his grip while Goten yelped in pain. Goten gave Gohan a headbutt and got out of his death grip. Gohan started to rub his head. Goten punched Gohan in the head and started to do a combo of punches and kicks. At the end, Goten sent a ki blast and it hit Gohan. Gohan lost pieces of his gi on the top.

"My turn." said Gohan firing multiple ki blasts at Goten. The ki blasts were too fast for Goten to dodge. So he had to take the beating. He also lost some of the top of his gi.

"Let's finish this!" shouted Goten charging at Gohan. Gohan also charged at Goten. Their fist collided with each other for the last time. After this happened, they both cupped their hands to their side.

"Ka,me..." they both said "ha,me...HA!" Both attacks collided with each other. Goten and Gohan were struggling to take over the others attacks. At the end, there was a huge explosion and Gohan and Goten were falling down to the ground. They both went from super sayian to their normal base. They both crash landed to the ground.

Goten thought he been out cold for a couple of hours. But Teen Gohan told him he was only out cold for a few minutes. Goten got a good look at Gohan, the top of is gi was half ripped, showing his stomach. Gohan got a good look at Goten, the orange top of his gi was missing, his blue undertop was also missing pieces of cloth.

"One hell of a spar huh?" asked Gohan helping his future 'son' up.

"Yeah! I didn't know that explosion will do THIS much damage!" replied Goten pointing at his ruined gi.

"We should be heading home. Mom and Dad should be back by now." exclaimed Gohan.

After washing and recovering, Goten soon noticed something.

"Hey, if we went all out, how come no one felt our energy and to see if we're all right?" asked Goten. Gohan stopped what he was doing and thought for a moment.

"Good question. I don't know, it's weird." replied Gohan. They soon heard the door open and heard footsteps. They knew Goku, Chi Chi, and Mirai Gohan are home.

"I can't believe you refused to give that homeless person a little of your food!" said Chi Chi shaking her head.

"Well, you do have to pay for it right?" reasoned Goku scratching the back of his head "Hey Gohan and Goten!"

"Hello boys. Goku! I need your help outside." said Chi Chi grabbing Goku's ear and pulling him outside. Once they left, Mirai Gohan popped the question.

"You two trained all out didn't you?" asked Mirai Gohan. Gohan and Goten looked at each other and back at Mirai. They both slowly nodded.

"How did you know dad?" asked Goten. Gohan wanted to know too.

"You guys have dry blood on the corner of your mouths." replied Mirai Gohan pointing at their dried blood spots. "How I knew you were going all out? I noticed a piece of someone's gi on the floor."

Gohan and Goten looked at the piece of gi on the floor. It was blue. Gohan shot Goten a death glare.

"Hee Hee, sorry!" said Goten rubbing his head and doing the son grin. Mirai Gohan chuckled. Gohan got into parenting mode and got a wet napkin. He started to wipe the dried blood off his future son's mouth.

"What are you doing? Stop it!" giggled Goten swatting his past dad's hands.

"Hold still! I'm your father!" said Gohan also giggling. Goten started to run from his past dad around the house. "Hey get back here!" said Gohan also chasing his future son. Mirai Gohan laughed and sat on the couch. '_Looks like someone is having fun!'_ Mirai Gohan said to himself. He can hear Goten and his younger self laughing around the house. Meanwhile, Goten heard his present dad laugh. '_I finally made my dad laugh! He's happy now!'_ Goten mentally said. Goten failed to notice Gohan tackling him. They both rolled around the floor a few times before Gohan wiped the dried blood off Goten's mouth.

"There you got me!" laughed Goten. Gohan also laughed.

"Hey Goten?" asked Gohan "Am I a good dad?" Goten was surprised at his question. Goten quickly had a big smile on his face.

"Of course!" chirped Goten hugging his young dad. Gohan smiled and hugged him back. Mirai Gohan was watching the little scene.

"Any room for one more?" Mirai Gohan asked Goten. Goten jumped into his dad's arms. Mirai Gohan signaled his head for Teen Gohan to join. Teen Gohan smiled and hugged his future son and older counterpart. After the heartwarming scene, Chi Chi called everyone for dinner. Gohan, Teen Gohan and Goten raced downstairs. They all enjoyed a nice dinner until Chi Chi noticed something on the ground.

"Boys..." said Chi Chi calmly with her eyes closed "Why is there a piece of ripped clothing on the floor?" Everyone turned to where the clothing was, It was the same piece of gi Goten was supposed to clean up. Gohan and Mirai Gohan slowly looked at Goten giving him a death glare. Goten laughed nervously.

"Geez, it's ripped and it has some blood on it." exclaimed Goku picking up the clothing "You guys did one hell of a spar!" Goten and Teen Gohan laughed nervously.

"I'm going to bed! Goodnight everyone!" said Mirai Gohan nervously running to the guest room. Goku quickly dropped the piece of clothing and ran to his and Chi Chi's room.

"Um mom! We can explain!" reasoned Teen Gohan. Goten gulped. Chi Chi growled and held up her Frying Pan of DOOM.

**CLING! WHAM!**

Meanwhile in the guestroom, Mirai Gohan winced at the sounds of Chi Chi's pan hitting another victim. '_Poor little guys'_ Mirai Gohan thought. After about 5 minutes, Mirai Gohan can hear Teen Gohan mumbling "Nice job Goten." and Goten replying "Sorry." Mirai Gohan rolled his eyes and fell asleep.

** Author: Chapter 4 is finished! I really hope you enjoyed the fight. Now I'm gonna tell you guys about the movie special: **

**The story takes place 3 years after Cell and 3 years after when Gohan and Goten went to the past. Gohan is 21, Teen Gohan is 14, Goten is 10, and Trunks is 11. A villain from Hell is looking to kill Goku. But the only problem is that Goku's dead! Gohan, Goten and Trunks have to go to the past and save the future and past from a evil force. With the help of the past Z fighters, can they defeat the new evil? It's kinda like the new DBZ movie battle of gods but there are no gods. And the villain's name is Akuma which means Devil/demon in japanese. This story is a sequel to this story. **


	5. Broly:The Legendary Super Sayian!

Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ Or any of the characters.**

** Special Chapter 5: Broly, the legendary super sayian!**

** Author: Yes, I'm doing a Broly chapter. This movie is my favorite DBZ movie. So I decided to make a chapter about it! (This chapter is special it's not counted in the cell games)**

** Broly: KAKAROT! AAAHH!**

** Author: WHAT THE FU- 'screen goes black' **

"Goku! Gohan! Pay attention, this is the parent interview section. Remember we're being tested to make sure we provide a healthy educational evironment for our son." said Chi Chi waiting on line.

"But Chi Chi, Bulma and everyone else went out to the park to have a pinic!" whined Goku "I wanted to go too!"

"Yeah mom. How come I have to go with you guys?" asked Mirai Gohan fixing his tie.

"Because Gohan, you're gonna be my back up plan if Goku doesn't pay attention." replied Chi Chi. Gohan groaned and thought of something.

"Hey dad," whispered Gohan to his dad "Can you talk to mom for a minute?"

"Sure.." said Goku giving Gohan a look. When Goku turned around, Gohan ran from the line and hid behind a building. Gohan knew his mom would hit him from the frying pan but he needed to go to the park to have fun. He flew from the building to the park.

"Hey Gohan...hey he left me!" said Goku turning around. Chi Chi growled and promised herself to 'talk' to Gohan after this.

Meanwhile at the park, Teen Gohan, Bulma, Baby Trunks, Mirai Trunks, Goten, Vegeta, Krillin and Oolong were enjoying watching Master Roshi spinning plates on a stick and catching them. Baby Trunks laughed, Teen Gohan was amazed while Goten was sleeping next to him. When Master Roshi caught the stick with his mouth,Teen Gohan said.

"Wow, you gotta teach me that!" After saying that, Teen Gohan looked down at Goten and decided to lay down next to him. 5 or 10 minutes later Krillin started to do karaoke.

"Ooohhh I just wannaaa beee your puppy..." sang Krillin terribly. He sung so bad, it woke Goten from his sleep. As soon as Goten got up, he covered his ears. Teen Gohan laughed at Goten. Meanwhile behind a tree, Vegeta wanted to rather kill Krillin or kill himself. When Krillin was still singing, something was covering the sun for a second. When they looked up, they noticed a giant spaceship hovering down. Krillin shrugged it off and continued singing. He didn't notice that everyone was gone. Once the ship landed, hundreds of soilders started to come out of the ship and was kneeling near Vegeta's feet.

"What's the meaning of this?" ordered Vegeta.

"At last, we found you prince Vegeta." said a man walking up to Vgeta. He soon was also kneeling down. He wore a white cape that covered his right shoulder, he was wearing sayian armor under the cape, his left eye had a scar closing his eye.

"You're a sayian aren't you?" asked Vegeta smirking.

"Yes, I am Paragus." replied Paragus. Meanwhile, Krillin was still singing and soon noticed no one was watching or listening to him.

"I've come to ask you to become the king of our new planet, New Vegeta."

"A new planet vegeta?" said Vegeta. Meanwhile with Mirai Gohan, '_Geez, this day seems so familiar.'_ Mirai Gohan said to himself '_I remember going to the park for a picnic.'_ Mirai Gohan flew for about another 2 minutes until he saw a spaceship blasting off.

"That's it! That's Paragus's ship!" said Mirai Gohan. Before the ships door closed, Mirai Gohan jumped inside.

* * *

At new vegeta, Paragus was telling Vegeta how to avenge his father. While behind in a different car, Master Roshi felt like he was about to puke while Goten and Teen Gohan were laughing when the car was bumping on the road. When they arrived at the palace (**A/N: I think that's where it was.)** Mirai Gohan and Mirai Trunks were already there.

"This is my son, Broly" said Paragus.

"So you're a sayian as well?" asked/said Vegeta.

"Yes I am, sir." replied Broly. Mirai Gohan kept looking at Broly.

"You okay?" asked Mirai Trunks looking at Mirai Gohan.

"Yeah I'm fine." replied Mirai Gohan. '_I wish I can warn them but I can't ruin this just yet.'_ Mirai Gohan thought.

"You're majesty!" shouted a guard running to Vegeta "The super sayian has appeared on planet Todocoma." Vegeta ordered Broly to come with him to find the super sayian. Mirai Trunks stopped them and told Vegeta that they need more intelligence before they act. Vegeta completely ignored him and blasted off to Todocoma with Broly too.

"Hey Trunks, do you think the legendary super sayian exsit?" asked Krillin. Mirai Trunks, Goten, Teen Gohan, Krillin were flying to a ruined city while Mirai Gohan was ahead of them.

"What's wrong with my dad?" asked Goten to Teen Gohan.

"I don't know. I hope it's not something bad." replied Teen Gohan. When they arrived at a city, Krillin said.

"This place looks abandon." Everyone but Mirai Gohan agreed. Mirai Gohan flew to where they pump energy to the palace. Everyone seemed confused,

"I'm getting worried." said Goten following his dad. Everyone else followed. Meanwhile, Mirai Gohan was thinking to himself. '_I remember this. This is where they pump energy to the palace and treat these poor creatures like slaves.'_ When he landed, Goten and Teen Gohan landed next to him.

"Okay, other me, what's wrong?" warned Teen Gohan to his older self. Mirai Gohan just stood there. After 10 minutes, many guards started to surround them because Goten and Teen Gohan saved a little creature from a guard who was whipping her. Now, Krillin warned them to back off and threw a punch in the air. The guards started to run while Krillin started to show off. After throwing another punch, Krillin accidentally punched Goku in the cheek when Goku came out of no where. Mirai Gohan chuckled.

"Uh sorry." replied Krillin. Goku fell back on his butt.

"So, how was the interview?" smirked Mirai Gohan.

"Thanks for leaving me!" whined Goku rubbing his cheek. Soon, Goku explained why he came and why he followed a sayian's energy. Paragus showed up and offered him dinner. Goku quickly said yes. After dinner, Vegeta and Broly showed up and failed to see the super sayian. Goku greeted Vegeta and Vegeta responded with his rudeness. At night, Goku, Krillin, Teen Gohan, Goten, Mirai Gohan, Roshi and Oolong were enjoying a good night rest until Goku sensed something. Broly, in his super sayian form, broke through the door and tried to hit Goku. Goku dodged and Broly broke the bed in half and threw it at Teen Gohan and Krillin. Goku jumped out of the balcony and Broly followed.

"Broly! What you're doing?" asked/shouted Goku falling. Goku flew to the water while Broly followed. Mirai Gohan stood up and looked out the balcony. Goten got the bed off his past dad and Krillin.

"We've got to help him!" Teen Gohan said.

"He'll be fine, Don't worry. I'm you after all." exclaimed Mirai Gohan. Teen Gohan wanted to reject but Goten put a hand on his shoulder. "Just get some rest." Goten and Teen Gohan looked at Mirai Gohan then shrugged it off. In the morning, Vegeta was ready to departure.

"Wait King Vegeta! Please don't go." pleased Paragus. Vegeta rolled his eyes and continued walking to the ship.

"Come on. What are you waiting for?" ordered Vegeta to Broly. Broly stuttered "kakarot". Goku was calling for Vegeta to hurry up.

"Vegeta, you don't have to go anywhere. The super sayian is right here." Goku said.

"Stay out of this kakarot!" ordered Vegeta. Elsewhere, Goten, Teen Gohan, Krillin and Mirai Gohan were helping the workers get to the palace. Mirai Trunks left them and told Vegeta that this new planet vegeta is a fake, an illusion. While explaining, Goten, Teen Gohan, Krillin and Mirai Gohan were bringing the workers to a safe place.  
"That's him! He's the one who destroyed our home planet!" cried a little worker. Mirai Gohan flew to where Mirai Trunks was.

"You tricked me!" warned Vegeta.

"It's about time your spoiled miniscule brain figured it all out." replied Paragus. He explained how Trunks was right and about Comet Camori. Broly saw Goku again and started to walk up to him. Broly immediately turned super sayian.

"Oh no your not! This sayians mine!" warned Vegeta turning super. He kicked Broly but had no effect. He threw a ki blast at Broly.

"No! Wait!" warned Goku. The ki blast hit Broly but still had no effect. After the ki blast, Broly started to power up to legendary super sayian. The sky turned dark and lightning started to crackle.

"Here we go again!" said Mirai Gohan. The rocks near Goten started to break. They moved the workers to a safer spot. When Broly stopped, he started to yell and transformed into legendary super sayian. Vegeta was shocked and dropped out of super sayian.

"He's...the one...The sayian of legend." panted Vegeta.

**(Song: Gravity Pool: Reach)**

"You kakarot, I choose you to be the first of my victims." said Broly pointing to Goku.

"You've gotta get past us first!" warned Goten and Teen Gohan coming to Goku's aid. Broly roared and ran to where Goku was standing.

"Move!" shouted Goku and Mirai Gohan pushing Goten and Teen Gohan out of the way. Broly turned around and shot a ki blast at Goku. Mirai Gohan grabbed Goten and Teen Gohan and flew away with Goku. Broly charged at Teen Gohan and shot another blast at him. It connected and it sent Gohan flying. Mirai Gohan caught him.

"They need our help! Come on dad!" said Mirai Trunks flying away. Vegeta just sat on his knees still shocked. Meanwhile, Broly shot a blast at Goten but Goku blocked it with his back. The back of his gi was on fire until Goten put it out. Broly shot a volley blast at Goku and the rest of them. They got out of the way and it hit the rock wall. Then, Broly shot a blast at a hole where the workers ran from. The blast ended up killing a lot of the workers.

"HA HA HA HA!" laughed Broly "If you wish not to fight back I understand, but I'm going to destroy this planet no matter what!" Goku landed on the ground.

"No, you won't!" said Goku turning super. When Trunks, Goten, Gohan and Mirai Gohan arrived, they all turned super. Broly roared at the five and charged at them. Broly elbowed Goku, then kicked Gohan, punched Trunks, Kneed Goten, and gave a headbutt to Mirai Gohan. Rocks came falling off the cliff and almost crushed the five. Mirai Gohan flew from the rocks while the rest of the group followed. Broly followed and kept charging at them. Goku and the rest of the group caught themselves on the ground.

"Do you think 5 on 1 will do any good?" demanded Broly "Do you really believe you have enough power to defeat me?"

"Gee Broly, you've got stronger last time I fought you in my timeline." said Mirai Gohan.

"You fought him before?" asked Goku. Mirai Gohan gave him a look and pointed at Teen Gohan.

"He's me remember?" Mirai Gohan said. Goku mentally smacked himself on the forehead. Master Roshi had trouble climbing down from the rock and fell face first on the ground. A lot of the workers, Krillin and Oolong also fell down on top of Roshi. Oolong flipped a couple of times and landed upside down down behind Broly. When Oolong saw Broly, he ran to Krillin.

"Uh, hey you guys!" said Goten.

"Yeah, what's up? And where's Master Roshi?" asked Goku. The pile of workers started to move and popped out Master Roshi.

"Alright I'm here. Thought you can use some of my help. So...YAH!" replied Roshi going full power. Roshi's shirt ripped off and he grew muscles.

"Roshi?" asked a confused Goku.

"Broccoli, just give up it's all over." replied Roshi.

"Very tough but his name's Broly." also replied Oolong. Roshi started to get into a stance until he pulled down his mask. He started to do funny faces and funny dance moves until Oolong broke it up. Krillin told them that he was a little sick during his flight here.

"Oh look, the little slaves decided to be brave." said Broly "I know how you just love to look up at the sky and see your little old planet. Your probably dreaming how you just want to go back. Too bad it's just a dream!" Broly shot a eraser cannon at the workers but it bounced back and blew up their planet.

"He's pure evil." said Teen Gohan.

"If we let this dirtbag live, he'll continue to destroy the entire universe!" warned Trunks.

"Krillin, I need you to get everyone outta here! Go! Go now!" ordered Goku. The workers started to leave with Oolong.

"Goku, Gohans, Trunks, Goten. Don't do anything stupid." replied Krillin also leaving.

"Well I suppose your right. I'm getting off this crazy planet!" cried Roshi running away. Mirai Gohan raced towards Broly. Broly dodged him and put a blast right on Mirai Gohan's side, (**Eraser Blow**), and it exploded sending Mirai Gohan through the rocks. Broly turned his attention to Trunks and clotheslined him on the rock wall.

"Kakarot, how much do you love your son?" snarled Broly.

"Gohan and Goten get out of here now!" ordered Goku.

"What about my dad?" asked Goten. Goku just told them to go. Teen Gohan grabbed Goten's arm and flew away. Goku ran towards Broly who grabbed him by the shoulders. Goku tried to knee Broly under the chin but Broly had no reaction. Broly kicked Goku onto a mountain.

**(Song: Gravity Pool: Won't give in)**

Goten and Teen Gohan were flying through the ruined city until Broly showed up. Broly grabbed Gohan's head and put it through a building. Broly then grabbed Goten and threw him where Gohan was. He sent a blast to Goten and Gohan and it sent them into another building. Gohan was hanging on a nail attached to the destroyed building due to his neck thingy.(**A/N: I don't know what was around his neck.)**. Goten was falling to the ground out cold. Gohan was also out cold. Mirai Gohan came out of nowhere and punched Broly in the face. Broly didn't react and grabbed Mirai Gohan's head and slammed it to the ground. Then he grabbed Mirai Gohan's head again and slammed it onto a rock.

"Gohan!" shouted Goku. Broly came through a building and clotheslined Goku and Mirai Trunks through a couple of buildings. Goku was the first one to fall while dropping out of his super sayian form. Trunks was sent through a medal bar ( I think) and slammed into another building. Goku noticed Gohan hanging from a building.

"Gohan!" shouted Goku again. Broly came from above and blasted Goku with a blast. Goku tumbled back and started to run at Broly. Broly kept throwing volley blasts at Goku which Goku kept blocking.

"Why won't you just give up!" barked Broly.

"I never really knew how to!" laughed Goku. Broly sent another blast at Goku which sent Goku flying, with the blast on his stomach, to a building.

"Getting stronger,Yes! Much stronger!" Broly said to himself. He started to power up while shooting multiple ki blasts around the planet.

"What's the problem kakarot?! Have you given up?" laughed Broly looking at Goku over at a distance. "You can say goodbye to your son! But, which one should I kill?" Broly looked where Gohan and Mirai Gohan were. Broly sent a ki blast at Teen Gohan, but before it hit him, another ki blast deflected it. Broly looked to his right and saw Piccolo in a distance.

"You always pick the children first?" asked Piccolo flying to Gohan.

"I have to do what must be done." replied Broly " What do you expect from a true freak!" Piccolo gently put Gohan's body on the ground.

"Here Gohan. Eat." said Piccolo giving Gohan a senzu bean. Gohan woke up and was glad to see Piccolo. "Here." said Piccolo giving Gohan another senzu bean "Give this to Goten." Gohan nodded and walked over to Goten.

"Here, please wake up." pleased Teen Gohan. Goten woke up and gave his past dad a quick hug.

"Thanks Piccolo!" thanked Mirai Gohan.

"Anytime. This freak sure did a number on you." Piccolo responded. Mirai Gohan nodded his head.

"Ahh! That hit the spot!" said Goku happily. Piccolo told him why he came and how he wasn't dealing with a sayian, but a monster.

"Here Trunks." Piccolo gave Trunks a senzu bean. After Piccolo saved everyone, they soon started to surround Broly. Goku and Piccolo charged at Broly. He easily dodged all their punches and kicks. Broly grabbed Goku and Piccolo's throats.

"Take this!" shouted Gohan and Trunks firing a double masenko. Broly threw Piccolo and Goku and dodged the attack. Broly flew down while Piccolo was charging at him from above. Broly smirked and gave Piccolo a big headbutt then kicked him which sent Piccolo spinning to the floor. Mirai Gohan and Trunks flew to Broly which he responded by clotheslining them while running. Broly punted Piccolo, which sent Piccolo flying, and shot a blast at him. It sent Piccolo flying and crashing to where Vegeta was.

Goten and Teen Gohan shot multiple ki blasts at Broly. Broly easily blocked it and grabbed Goten and Gohan's head. He smashed them together and slammed their heads into the ground. Mirai Gohan kneed Broly on the neck and of course, he didn't react. Broly caught Mirai Gohan's arms and went behind him. He planted his knee onto his back. Mirai Gohan tried to fight back but failed. He flipped and kneed Broly in the face. Broly didn't know he'll get hit and stumbled back a inch.

"Nice hit!" said Goku flying to Broly. Broly quickly elbowed Goku. Broly shot a ki blast at Mirai Gohan and it connected. Then, Broly punched Goku hard in the face.

**(Song: Haji's Kitchen: Day after day)**

"I know I'm tough but I'm no match for him like this." Goku said to himself. He ran to Broly. Broly saw him and did a blast volley. Goku kept blocking it. "Ka..Me...Ha..Me..HA!" Goku fired his kamehameha wave at Broly right in front of him. Broly just stood there. When the dust cleared, Broly wasn't scratched. Broly grabbed Goku's head and held him high.

"What was that supposed to be...Goku?" teased Broly. Broly dropped Goku hit him really hard in the face. Meanwhile. The glass around Vegeta shattered. Vegeta was mad of how much of a coward he is.

"I am prince Vegeta!" shouted Vegeta going super. Vegeta sped off to where Broly was. Mirai Trunks came out of the rubble covering him.

"Get him dad!" shouted Trunks watching his father fly past him.

"I'm the ruler of all sayians even you Broly!" said Vegeta still flying.

"Then try your best to make me kneel before you!" replied Broly. Vegeta tried to punch Broly but he dodged it. Vegeta kicked Broly but had no effect. Vegeta then punched Broly in his chin, but still had no effect. Trunks jumped in front of his dad and shot a blast at Broly. Broly did a uppercut to Trunks. Vegeta flew near a mountain until Broly clotheslined him to the mountain and made a giant hole.

"What's the matter? Giving up all ready?" asked Broly laughing. Vegeta dropped out of his super sayian form and fell to the ground. Broly started to power up. Meanwhile, Mirai Gohan tried to stand up. '_Damn, I've gotten weaker.'_ Mirai Gohan thought to himself. Mirai Gohan looked over at Goten and Gohan. '_Poor little guys.'_ Mirai Gohan looked over at Broly who was crushing his father's pod, which Paragus was in. Then, he saw Goku walk over to Broly. '_When he calls everyone for their energy, I'll be the first one to give him it.'_ Mirai Gohan passed out.

"You scum, you still have some fight left in you?" asked Broly looking at Goku.

"Guys! We have to give our energy to dad!" said Mirai Gohan giving his dad energy.

"I hear you." replied Teen Gohan waking up. He raised his hand to give his dad energy.

"Great choice." said Goten also giving Goku his energy. Broly sped towards Goku while Goku did the same. Broly shot Goku with a blast sending him to the ground.

"It's not enough. I need more power. Hurry." said Goku. Mirai Trunks started to give Goku his power. Goku got straight back up only to be clotheslined by Broly. He fell to the ground. Broly started to jump on Goku while Goku screamed in pain. Piccolo had enough strength tho give Goku his Broly was done, Goku got up. Broly sent a eraser cannon to Goku and he went through a mountain. Goku got back up. While Goku was getting pumpled by Broly, Vegeta refused to give his energy.

"Why should I do it!? Tell me why!" shouted Vegeta.

"DAMN IT VEGETA! JUST GIVE MY FATHER YOUR ENERGY! DO YOU WANT THE UNIVERSE TO BE DESTROYED?! WHAT ABOUT TRUNKS AND BULMA! HUH?!" yelled Mirai Gohan. Vegeta stood silent for a moment and thought this over. He soon raised his hand.

"You owe me kakarot." replied Vegeta passing out. Soon, everyone else passed out. Goku powered up and caught Broly's fist.

"WHAT?" asked a confused threw Broly back. Goku and Broly were about to punch each other until Goku dodged Broly's punch and punched him in the stomach. Goku's fist went in his stomach.

"This is it!" said Goku punching Broly in his stomach and made him fly. Broly yelled and exploded and vanished. Before the comet hit new vegeta, Goku used instant transmission to teleport the gang, and the workers to Piccolo's ship he took there. The spaceship was crowded.

Goku, Teen Gohan, Goten and Mirai Gohan appear in their back garden and was welcomed by Chi Chi's rants.

"Gohan how dare you leave us like that! Goku this is all your fault!" Chi Chi said.

"Chi Chi, my favorite hobbies are reading and sports!" replied Goku chuckling. Chi Chi stood there and fainted.

"Not again!" said Mirai Gohan.

"Gohan! Goten! Get Chi Chi some water. Oh come on Chi Chi! She should be used to this already!" said Goku trying to wake up Chi Chi. Mirai Gohan just stood their and chuckled.

** Author: There! The chapter special is finished! This is the longest chapter I've ever done.**

** Gohan: How long did this take you?**

** Author: A couple of hours. Oh, and I will keep you posted on the movie special next chapter! BYE! 'peace sign'**


	6. A News Report, and A Goofball!

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters**

** Chapter 6: A News report, a Goofball, and A Communicator! **

** Author: I'm Back! Don't forget to review and favorite this story! This is my first story I wrote so don't judge it.**

6 days before the Cell games

"WAKE UP DAD! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" chanted Goten as he hopped on Mirai Gohans chest.

"What! You woke me up really early!" whined Mirai Gohan rubbing his drowsy eyes.

"Uhh.." said a confused Goten "It's 12 o'clock. You overslept!" Mirai Gohan shot up with wide eyes.

"12 o'clock?! Why didn't anyone wake me up!" Shouted Mirai Gohan.

"You looked peaceful, so I decided to leave you be." replied Goten smiling.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Everyone else went to the stream to have a picnic." Goten said still smiling.

"Then, why are you still here?" asked Mirai Gohan.

"I didn't want you to be alone. So, I decided to stay." replied Goten. Mirai Gohan groaned and got up from the bed.

"Oh crap! I'm supposed to bring Bulma to the time machine!" shouted Mirai Gohan. Goten couldn't help but snicker.

"That's okay! I told her where it is, so she brought Trunks with her!" giggled Goten. Mirai Gohan sighed in relief. Goten stopped giggling when he heard a growl.

"I'm hungry!" whined Goten.

"Fine. Let's go have some breakfast and we'll do something fun. How about that?" asked Mirai Gohan. Goten grew a big smile and hugged his dad.

"Really?! Oh thank you! Dad!" cheered Goten. Mirai Gohan nodded and went into the kitchen to eat breakfast.

After breakfast, which considered 30 pancakes or more, Mirai Gohan cleaned up the kitchen.

"So squirt, what do you wanna do?" asked Mirai Gohan. Goten put his index finger on his chin trying to think. He shook his head whenever he thought that wasn't fun.

"I know!" Goten finally decided "Let's go to the city to see if anyone is there." Mirai Gohan just stared at Goten. How can he think that's fun? Mirai Gohan just kept staring.

"That's fun?" asked Mirai Gohan looking at Goten suspiciously.

"No, but I just want to see if anyone didn't run away from Cell." reasoned Goten. Mirai Gohan just nodded.

After a minute flying to the city, Mirai Gohan and Goten landed softly on the abandon road.

"This place looks deserted." exclaimed Goten while looking left and right.

"That's because a lot of people tried to get out of the area as far and quickly as possible." said Mirai Gohan. '_What's wrong with me! I can't remember anything that happened here.' _Mirai Gohan shook his head and continued walking. All he saw was paper on the ground, and buildings. Just when he thought this place was deserted, he heard a car coming right to them.

"Hey you guys!" waved Goku from his car. Goten waved back while Mirai Gohan just stood there. The car stopped when it was next to Mirai Gohan.

"So, what brings you guys out here?" asked Krillin.

"Well, we just wanted to see if anyone was still here." replied Goten. Krillin shook his head.

"Good luck! On the way here we saw a bunch of other cars leaving the city!" said Krillin.

"You okay Gohan? You slept for a long time!" asked Chi Chi.

"What are you talking about mom? I woke up when you did!" reasoned Teen Gohan. Mirai Gohan just chuckled.

"Not you, the other Gohan." replied Chi Chi.

"I don't know. Goten said I looked peaceful sleeping, so he didn't wake me up." Mirai Gohan glared at Goten, who wasn't paying attention.

"This place is so quiet, like a ghost town." exclaimed Goku.

"Well, if you have 6 days to live, who wants to go to work?" pointed Chi Chi.

"Looks like you guys aren't gonna buy that gift for Roshi." asked/said Mirai Gohan.

"_**We interrupt this program for a special news report.**_" said a news reporter on the radio.

"There's a guy who's working." pointed Goten.

"_**Early this morning, the military was sent to stop the monster known as Cell. Ground troops, fleets of tanks, and full air support are now reaching Cell's location.**_"

"What?" asked a surprised Goku. Everyone listened to the report.

"_**To those tuning in on radio, I only wish you could see this now.**_" tuned in a news copter reporter. "_**It's a amazing scene where the military has surrounded Cell. It's a sight that makes this reporter feel much safer.**_"

"Fools, They're gonna give up their lives for no reason!" warned Mirai Gohan.

"_**The military has unleashed a full scale attack on the monster. I'm sure you can hear the sound of machine guns and missiles in front of me. Amazing, the monster looks like he has been reduced as ashes. I say we can let out a sigh of relief.**_"

"He's not dead! Get out of there!" said Goku.

"_**I don't know how but, Cell is still alive! The troops are retreating but it looks like Cell is raising his hand."**_

"Don't do it!" warned Goku. "Cell! No!" All you can hear is screaming and static from the radio until it completely blacked out. Goku slowly got out of the car.

"I'm sorry Chi Chi but I have to go! I need to ask Piccolo something." said Goku using I.T. To the lookout.

"Where's he going?" asked Chi Chi.

"I know where he's going. But it's important." replied Mirai Gohan. The rest of them couldn't help but stare at him.

"What?" he asked "Nevermind, let's just go to Roshi's and wait for dad there." Mirai Gohan hopped in the drivers seat while Goten squeezed in the back.

"You know how to drive?" asked a nervous Chi Chi. The engine started and the car started to move.

"No!" Mirai chuckled nervously. The car went full speed while swerving down the road.

Mirai and Teen Gohan, Goten, Chi Chi and Krillin arrived at Roshi's island.

"What did you think of my driving?" asked Mirai Gohan. Goten and Teen Gohan were still dizy and their face turning green.

"Never drive again!" growled Chi Chi. Mirai Gohan backed away and walked in the house.

"Why hello Gohan!" greeted Roshi "You've gotten big! You too Goten!"

"I'm afraid Goku won't be joining us today Master Roshi." said Chi Chi closing her eyes "He ran off and left us in the car! Then, Gohan here had to drive and he drove like a maniac!" Mirai Gohan laughed nervously.

"Your driving was that bad?" asked Yamcha. Mirai Gohan didn't need to answer that because Goten looked sick.

"His driving was terrible!" Teen Gohan and Goten replied.

"I can't believe I'm gonna drive like that!" Teen Gohan said surprised.

"Hey! I've never drove before!" barked Mirai Gohan. '_I'm only 18, and I live in the mountains. There's no need for a car. I'm still surprised dad got his driver's license. Even Piccolo got one too!'_ Mirai Gohan must have thought to himself for a while because he dozed off to sleep.

"How can he sleep if he woke up at 12?" asked Teen Gohan.

"Well, he is you! You're him and he's you! So, You're probably gonna do that too!" replied Goten. Teen Gohan huffed in defeat. So he grabbed Goten's head and ruffled his hair.

"You like that huh?" asked Teen Gohan.

"Stop! HA HA HA HA! It-ha ha ha ha!" laughed Goten. Goten slapped his past dad and accidentally jumped on his present dad.

"OOF!" cried Mirai Gohan "Goten!" He grabbed Goten "Mini Me!" he grabbed Teen Gohan. He started to crush the two in a hug.

"Air! Need air!" muffled Teen Gohan. Mirai Gohan smirked and tightened his grip.

"We're sorry dad!" muffled Goten. Mirai Gohan chuckled and released the two from his grip.

"_**Folks I've just heard some incredible news!" **_cheered the reporter on TV "_**It's the great Mr. Satan! He's just announced that he'll be fighting in the world martial arts tournament against that monster Cell!**_" Once Hercule stepped out, Mirai Gohan laughed.

"You know him?" asked Krillin.

"This ha ha ha ha goofball ha ha ha!" laughed Mirai Gohan.

"He's the world champion of martial arts." replied Yamcha.

"Champion? He looks like a goofball." said Master Roshi. Mirai Gohan gave Master Roshi a thumbs up.

"_**Aren't you worried? Even a little? Cell just took out a whole military force with his power! What do you have to say for yourself?" asked the Reporter.**_

__"_**This was all just a trick! Cell planted bombs before the military arrived! He might be good with explosives but as you can see from a martial arts expert, he's an amateur! And I Hercule Satan will crush Cell with my own hands! YYYEAHHH!**_" Once Hercule finished, Mirai Gohan laughed harder.

"HA HA HA HA OH JUST HAHAHHA!" laughed Mirai Gohan.

"Man that guy's a real moron." admitted Krillin.

"I know right!" agreed Mirai Gohan. Mirai Gohan stopped laughing when Goku arrived using I.T.

"Where have you been mister?! We had to let Gohan drive and made the kids sick!" shouted Chi Chi grabbing Goku's jacket.

"Sorry Chi! But I need to talk to Krillin and Gohan for a second. There's someone at the lookout who wants to see them." reasoned Goku.

"Who is it dad?" asked Teen Gohan.

"Just come on." Goku put two fingers on his forehead while Teen Gohan and Krillin held on to him. When Goku was about to leave, he looked at Mirai Gohan.

"You comin?" asked Goku. Mirai Gohan shook his head.

"I see him pretty much every day. But they'll be surprised who it is. Hey Goten, you want to..." Mirai Gohan couldn't finish his sentence because he heard someone barf. "You know what, just take them to the lookout." Goku nodded and disappeared__using I.T.

"Who's at the lookout Gohan?" asked Yamcha.

"Oh, Just an old friend." smirked Mirai Gohan while Goten wobbled out of the bathroom.

"My precious grandchild! What happened?!" shrieked Chi Chi.

"Ow my ears! My dad's driving happened!" admitted Goten. Roshi and Yamcha laughed.

"Was my driving really that bad?!" shouted Mirai Gohan. Chi Chi and Goten nodded their heads. Mirai Gohan huffed and stuck his nose up in the air. "I'm gonna visit Bulma about the time machine. Wanna come with me Goten?" asked Mirai Gohan.

"As long as you don't drive!" replied Goten. Mirai Gohan rolled his eyes and flew off to C.C. With Goten not too far behind.

When they arrived at Capsule Corp, they just walked in the lab.

"Hey Bulma! Hey Mr. Briefs!" greeted Mirai Gohan.

"Hello Gohan!" also greeted Bulma.

"How's sixteen coming out?"

"He's getting better. He'll be done before the games."

"Now, about the time machine." replied Mirai Gohan.

"Oh, bad news, that machine won't be fixed for a couple of weeks." said the blue haired scientist named Bulma.

"A COUPLE OF WEEKS?!" shrieked Mirai Gohan while Goten was playing with baby Trunks.

"Calm down. Here I found this, it's a communicator." replied Bulma giving the device to Gohan. Gohan eyes widened. Before he can say anything, Goku arrived.

"Goku! You really do pop in and out of places don't you?" greeted Bulma.

"Sorry Bulma but I'm in kind of a hurry. You see, I got the earth some new dragon balls and I need to borrow your radar for a moment." replied Goku.

"Here you go!" Goten gave Goku the radar.

"Thanks Goten! Why won't you and Gohan stop by the lookout. I'll drop you guys off there." asked Goku. Mirai Gohan was too busy trying to fix the communicator.

"Okay!" chirped Goten. Goku put a hand on Gohan's shoulder while Goten grabbed Goku's sleeve. When they arrived at the lookout, Gohan got the communicator working.

"Yes!" Mirai Gohan whispered.

"Well you're here, and goodbye!" Goku used I.T. To leave the lookout.

"What are you happy about?" asked Piccolo. Mirai Gohan ignored him.

"Hey Dende!" greeted Mirai Gohan. Dende just kept staring at him. "Come on Dende It's me Gohan!"

"If you're Gohan, that means your from the future?" asked Dende. Mirai Gohan nodded his head. "You've gotten tall!" Dende then noticed a kid behind his leg.

"Who's that?" asked Dende. Goten came out from behind Mirai Gohan's leg.

"This is my son, Goten!"

"Wow, he looks just like you Gohan!" Dende pointed. Teen Gohan just nodded his head. "Who's the mom?" asked Dende. Mirai Gohan and Teen Gohan blushed. Gohan was caught in hot water until Piccolo saved him.

"Dende, can you come here for a second?" asked/ordered Piccolo. Dende got up and walked to Piccolo.

"_**Gohan! Is that you?**_" asked Mirai Bulma through the communicator.

"Bulma! It's good to see you again!" greeted Mirai Gohan sitting next to Goten.

"_**I got so worried! You weren't answering the communicator for days!**_"

"I just found it today. How are you?" asked Mirai Gohan. Bulma was just about to answer until Teen Gohan sat next to him.

"_**Hello other Gohan! You look cute today!**_" Teen Gohan blushed.

"Hi Bulma! It's weird seeing you like this, you look older." reasoned Teen Gohan.

"_**OLD?! How dare you!"**_ shouted Bulma. "_**Sorry Gohan, I went overboard."**_ Teen Gohan chuckled nervously.

"_**Is that Gohan?!**_" asked a new voice. "_**Yeah Trunks! Come say hi!"**_

"Trunks?" asked Teen Gohan.

"_**Hi Gohan! Hi Goten!**_" greeted a happy Trunks.

"Hi Trunks!" chirped Goten.

"_**Goten! It's been boring without you here**_!" admitted the 8 year old Trunks. "_**Gee Gohan, you look better when you were 11."**_

"Shut up!" snarled Mirai Gohan.

"Hey Trunks, I'm not used to seeing you as a kid." said Teen Gohan.

"_**Oh that's right, Future me is here. I'm also a baby.**_"

"Who're you guys talking to?" asked Mirai Trunks. Goten winked at Kid Trunks and slapped Teen Gohan on the back of the head.

"Hey!" shouted Teen Gohan chasing Goten around the lookout. Kid Trunks laughed.

"Mom is that you?" asked Mirai Trunks.

"_**Hey Mirai, How's it going?"**_ asked Mirai Bulma.

"Great! Hey, how old am I in your timeline?" asked Mirai Trunks.

"_**I'm 8!**_" replied Kid Trunks proudly.

"So kid, how's father?"

"_**He's training in the G.R. Right now. But...**_"

"_**Brat! Where are you?! I want you to train with me!"**_ yelled Vegeta through the G.R.

"_**But dad!"**_ _**whined**_ Kid Trunks.

"_**No buts...What're you doing here Trunks?"**_

"Geez father, cut me some slack." reasoned Mirai Trunks

"_**Slack huh? You want slack? Fine, Trunks you'll be training with me for hours now!**_"

"_**Thanks a lot other me!**_" pouted Kid Trunks being dragged by Vegeta.

"Your welcome!" smirked Mirai Trunks walking away. Only Mirai Gohan remained.

"_**So Gohan, how are you feeling?"**_ asked Mirai Bulma.

"I'm happy here! Looks like your plan was a success." smiled Mirai Gohan.

"_**It wasn't my plan. It was Goten's plan."**_

"Hee Hee! Goten is also having fun. Look." Mirai Gohan put the communicator to face Teen Gohan and Goten. They were still chasing each other.

"_**Looks like Goten is getting to know your past self."**_ admitted Mirai Bulma.

"Know? From the first day we got here he was already treating Goten as a son."

"_**Oh no! Gohan bad news! The communicator is losing power. I'm gonna lose contact with you from now on! Tell Goten and Mirai I said bye!"**_

__"Okay! Bye Bulma!" waved Mirai Gohan.

"_**Bye Gohan!"**_ The screen went black. Mirai Gohan smiled and put the communicator away.

"You guys had fun?" asked Mirai Gohan. Both kids nodded.

"Dad should be looking for the Dragon balls right now!" said Teen Gohan.

"He should be back in a day. So, give him some time." replied Mirai Gohan.

"But I need to ask you something. If we do have a chance defeating Cell, who beat him?" asked Teen Gohan. Mirai Gohan just stood silently.

"Now is not the right time." said a serious Mirai Gohan "But, we do have a chance because I'm still alive. I'm you so you'll live." Teen Gohan and Goten looked at each other for a moment.

"But seriously Dad...You're driving is terrible!" replied Goten. Everyone else, including Piccolo, Dende and Mirai Trunks fell anime style.

"How many times do I have to ask?! WAS MY DRIVING THAT TERIBBLE?!" yelled Mirai Gohan. Goten and Teen Gohan laughed.

"Oh YEAH! YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY HUH?!" Mirai Gohan started to chase Goten and Teen Gohan around the lookout.

"Can't catch us!" teased Goten and Teen Gohan.

"Why you little brats! I'll get you for this!"

**Author: Hope you liked the chapter! Now here is some more details about the sequel.**

**Akuma is a demon king who is the main villain in the sequel. He wears a black gi pants, like goku's, and is wearing nothing on top of his body. His eyes are a beat red, and his hair is also a beat red that has spikes like Gohan's. He can summon evil clones of three peple. And you'll be surprised who'll be cloned. Wait for more till next chapter!**


	7. Babysitting and a Mysterious Fighter!

**Disclaimer: I Don't own DBZ or any of the characters.**

** Chapter 7: Babysitting and A Mysterious Fighter!**

** Author: I'm back with chapter 7! Oh, and I'm gonna throw in a couple of Boondocks references from the episode "Home Alone"**

5 Days before the Cell Games

"Babysit? Do you think the little guy can handle it? I mean he is 11 years old!" asked Mirai Gohan.

"Well, Goku isn't back yet and you're gonna help me do some shopping." replied Chi Chi. Mirai Gohan huffed.

"Come on! Goku should be back later tonight and it's so early!" whined Mirai Gohan. Chi Chi rolled her eyes. Wait, did he say Goku?

"Goku? Why don't you call him dad?" asked a very suspicious Chi Chi.

"Uhhh..."

"Nevermind, go tell your younger self that he needs to babysit Goten." shooed Chi Chi. Mirai Gohan sighed in relief. '_I was almost caught right there.'_ Mirai Gohan opened the door to Teen Gohan's ..err.. his room. He found his younger self studying. '_I remember mom wanted me to study every single day!'_

"Hey little man," said Mirai Gohan. Teen Gohan looked up at his older self. "Mom wnts you to...babysit Goten."

"Babysit?" copied Teen Gohan "Uh, I guess I can do that. Where are you guys going?"

"Dad's still finding the dragonballs while me and mom are gonna do...ugh...shopping." Mirai Gohan pouted when he said shopping.

"YOU?! SHOPPING?! HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Teen Gohan. Mirai Gohan growled.

"What's with all the laughter?" asked Goten. He walked into the room with just his white underwear.

"Geez, put some pants on." reasoned Teen Gohan throwing a pair of pants at Goten.

"Oh okay." replied Goten putting the pants on "What's with the laughter?"

"Gohan here has to babysit you while me and mom do shopping." when Mirai Gohan said this, Goten snickered.

"Funny isn't it?" asked Teen Gohan snickering. Goten nodded in agreement.

"GOHAN! WE'RE LEAVING!" shouted Chi Chi through the house.

"Damn, well call if you guys need anything." said Mirai Gohan waving goodbye walking out of the house. "Oh, and you two, Don't wreck this house." and with that, their car started to drive away.

"Well Goten, the house to ourselves! What do you wanna do?" asked a relaxed Gohan. Goten thought for a minute.

"Umm...how about hide and seek?" chirped/asked Goten.

"Okay! I'll count. But, don't leave this house!" warned Gohan.

"Don't worry! I won't." smirked Goten. He had a evil smirk on his face.

"I'm serious. Don't. Leave. This. House." pointed Gohan. He turned to face the wall and started to count. '_I know he's gonna leave the house.'_ Gohan thought to himself. So, he vanished to wait for Goten to leave the house.

"Telling me to don't leave the house. I'm 7! I won't get lost!" Goten mumbled to himself while walking to the front door. As soon as he opened the door, his eyes widened when he saw Gohan running towards him. He didn't have time to react because Gohan kicked him and it sent him tumbling near the wall.

"I told you don't leave the house." reminded Gohan. Goten slowly got back up.

"You better have eyes in the back of your head!" warned Goten. Gohan shook his head.

"You know, I've never seen this side of you before." pointed Gohan.

"Well, get used to it!" barked Goten.

"You know what!" growled Gohan. He found duck tape and taped it around Goten's wrist so he can be tied up. "You're not gonna go anywhere! Just in case you escape, I'm gonna watch your every move." Goten rolled his eyes and tried to break free of the tape. But he failed.

"What kind of tape is this?" demanded Goten. Gohan laughed evily.

"It's sayian proof tape! Bulma made it for us. It's so strong that a sayian can't break it!" laughed Gohan. Goten cursed under his breath.

From that point on, Gohan started to watch Goten like a hawk. He watched him eat and sit. After 2 hours, the phone started to ring. Gohan walked to the house phone completely ignoring Goten.

"Hello?" asked Gohan through the phone.

"_**Gohan? It's me Gohan. I just wanted to check on you two.**_" replied Mirai Gohan.

"Oh, we're doing fine. Nothing to worry about! So, how's shopping with mom?" asked Teen Gohan snickering when he said shopping.

"_**Ha ha-shut up!**_" warned Mirai Gohan "_**So, how's Goten?"**_

"Goten is doing fine..." Teen Gohan trailed off when he saw Goten loose and running away. "Listen Gohan, I gotta go! Don't worry!" Teen Gohan hung up from the phone and tackled Goten.

"Let me go! Ow my hair!" whined/growled Goten being dragged by Gohan. Gohan taped his wrists again and threw him in the closet.

"Now, I'll tell when to come out! So, enjoy!" ordered Gohan. When he shut the door, Goten tried to find a way out.

"Damn, there's nothing here!" whined Goten. He then noticed a coat hanger in the closet. He had an idea while having a evil smirk. After 10 minutes, Gohan decided to check on Goten.

"Goten? Are you ready to come out?" asked Gohan banging on the closet door. He opened it and gasped. Goten wasn't there! He escaped!

"Damn! Goten come out now!" barked Gohan. He walked around the house until a fist connected with his face. He stumbled back and noticed Goten glaring at him.

"Get up! I want payback!" barked Goten. Gohan slowly got up and started to chuckle.

"Father against Son again huh?" asked/chuckled Gohan. Goten smirked and nodded his head. "So what do you wanna do? Enemy or friend?"

"Does this answer your question?" smirked Goten tackling Gohan through the front door. Luckily, the door didn't break. Goten landed on top of Gohan while Gohan was lying on his back. Goten started to punch Gohan in the face until Gohan caught his fist. He did a headbutt, as well as Goten. They both connected and they started to rub their heads in pain. Goten wobbled off Gohan while Gohan started to crawl back. Gohan did a leg sweep to Goten, this made Goten fall to the ground. Goten caught himself by doing a one hand stand and a flip. He charged at Gohan while Gohan did the same. When they connected, their was a giant shockwave that shook the 439 mountain district area.

After their fight, Gohan and Goten were waiting for everyone to return home. Of course, they were cleaned up so that there mother won't be suspicious.

"Another spar ended in a draw huh?" asked Gohan. Goten nodded. "Let's hope we won't do that much damage again." Goten again nodded. Before Goten said anything, Mirai Gohan and Goku popped out of nowhere.

"Dad!" greeted Teen Gohan.

"Hey Gohan and Goten!" greeted Goku "I wish I can stay but Chi Chi is waiting for me at the store." With that, Goku used I.T. To get to Chi Chi.

"So, how was babysitting?" asked Mirai Gohan. Teen Gohan and Goten looked at each other for a moment.

"It was...fun." replied Goten. Teen Gohan nodded in agreement. Mirai Gohan was suspicious, but he shrugged it off.

"Okay good. Now how bout we..." Mirai Gohan couldn't finish his sentence because there was a bright light and a flash outside. They all ran outside, and noticed a man with long hair, wearing a white and red native costume showing his upper body. To their perspective, he looked like a fighter.

"Who are you?" demanded Mirai Gohan. The man snorted and stepped forward.

"I'm Mokun (**A/N:Retarded name I know!**), I'm one of Akuma's henchmen." replied Mokun.

"Ak-Who?" asked Goten looking confused. Mirai Gohan and Teen Gohan kept looking angrily at the man.

"So, you're the three strong energies I felt earlier." pointed Mokun. "Perfect, master Akuma will be pleased. Come with me now!"

"Like hell we are!" shouted Mirai Gohan going super and charging at Mokun. Mokun smirked and easily dodged his attack. He quickly punched Mirai Gohan in the stomach. Mirai Gohan fell on his chest clutching his stomach while Goten shot a ki blast at Mokun. Mokun easily deflected it but only to be sucker punched in the face by a super sayian Teen Gohan. Mokun stumbled back and hit Teen Gohan on the back of his neck. Goten went super and tried to hit Mokun. Mokun simply dodged all of his punches and sent Goten crashing to where was. Mirai Gohan got back up only to get kicked in the ribs by Mokun.

"Is that all you got?" mocked Mokun. Everyone, but Mokun, was laying on the ground. "Come on stand up!" Mirai Gohan, Goten and Teen Gohan were still on the ground. Mokun was about to finish them off until a boot made contact with his face. Mokun was sent through a couple of trees.

"V...Vegeta?" asked Mirai Gohan slowly getting up.

"Hmph." replied Vegeta looking at Mirai Gohan. He turned his gaze back at Mokun who was getting up from the hit.

"How did you find us?" asked Teen Gohan.

"I felt your ki go up. So I was the first to be here. The namekian should be here any minute." replied Vegeta. Speak of the devil, when Vegeta said this, Piccolo showed up.

"Glad I can make it." said Piccolo "So, who's your friend?" Piccolo pointed to where Mokun is.

"We don't know, we only understood that his name is Mokun." exclaimed Goten. Vegta huffed and looked at Mokun.

"Are you gonna stand there or fight?" teased Mokun smirking. Vegeta smirked as well.

"It seems like your ready to die quickly." said Vegeta going super. Mokun disappeared and landed behind Vegeta. Vegeta turned around only to be kicked in the stomach and kneed in the face. Piccolo punched Mokun in the face but Mokun didn't react. He simply put a ki blast to Piccolo's chest and it sent Piccolo to the other side of the forest. Vegeta recovered and kicked Mokun. Mokun caught Vegeta's leg and kicked Vegeta in his...family jewels. Vegeta sank into his knees wheezing.

"That's the end for you!" laughed Mokun. Piccolo came back and elbowed Mokun on the side of his head. Mokun didn't react and threw Piccolo in the air. Mokun launched a energy wave at Piccolo. Piccolo came crashing to the ground.

"Piccolo!" yelled Teen Gohan. Mirai Gohan raced towards Mokun. He smirked and hit Mokun on the back of his head. Then, Mirai Gohan stepped on his back. Mirai Gohan nodded his head at Goten and Teen Gohan. They both nodded at each other.

"Ka...Me..." they both said "Ha...Me...HA!" the kamehameha wave was shooting at Mokun. Mirai Gohan picked up Mokun and threw him in the air. The kamehameha wave was heading closer to him.

"Impossible!" shouted Mokun. The wave was inches away from hitting him. Mokun screamed when the wave hit him dead on. "3 years! 3 Years will be the end of the universe!" yelled Mokun through the blast. No one could hear him due to the blast. With that, Mokun let out one yell until the explosion killed him forever. With a sigh of relief, Goten and Teen Gohan dropped out of their super sayian forms. Mirai Gohan also dropped out of his super sayian form.

"Is everyone all right?" Mirai Gohan asked. Goten and Teen Gohan nodded their head. Piccolo stood up, to which means he's okay. Vegeta was still on his knees.

"Damn Vegeta, you can take explosions, blasts, and an broken arm but not a hit to the balls?" teased Mirai Gohan. Vegeta glared at Mirai Gohan.

"Shut up brat!" yelled Vegeta. While Vegeta was yelling like a madman, Piccolo thought to himself. '_Three years? What's that supposed to mean? The end of the universe?_' Piccolo returned to the present when he heard Goku's voice.

"Hey guys! Vegeta? Piccolo? What are you guys doing here?" asked/greeted Goku. Vegeta didn't respond do Piccolo decided to.

"We were attacked by a unknown fighter." remarked Piccolo.

"Really? Who? Was he strong?" asked Goku.

"Really? Yes. Who? A guy named Mokun. Was he strong? Yes." replied Piccolo.

"Aww! I missed to fight him!" pouted Goku. Everyone sweatdropped.

"How can you be so happy!?" yelled Vegeta "This man almost killed us!" Goku stepped back.

"Tell me about it." whispered Mirai Gohan to Vegeta.

"If it wasn't for Goten and young Gohan, we would be doomed." pointed Piccolo. Goku looked at Goten and Gohan.

"You two beat him?" asked Goku. Both boys nodded their heads. Goku smiled and returned to looking at Piccolo.

"That's right! No one can beat the team of Goten and younger me!" cheered Mirai Gohan making Goten and Teen Gohan blush. Piccolo and Vegeta sweatdropped.

"Okay...Can we eat now I'm starving!" whined Goku. Mirai Gohan rolled his eyes and walked in the house. Goten and Teen Gohan also followed.

"Well kakarot, I'm leaving!" said Vegeta flying away.

"Me too. Oh Goku, don't forget to focus on those youngsters." replied Piccolo taking off.

"Don't worry! I will!" waved Goku.

**In Hell**

"HE WHAT?!" boomed a voice.

"It's true my master! Mokun as failed!" pleased another voice. The figure sitting on a throne shot a beam through the voice's heart.

"Relax, Akuma! We still have 3 years." reminded another voice. Akuma sighed and sat on his throne. He wore a black gi pant, similar to Goku's, he was wearing a black vest with a hood on the upper part of his body, he also had a blood colored hair which was spiky like Mirai Gohan's.

"You're right Zurui. 3 years will be the end of the universe and Son Goku." replied Akuma.

"Yes my master. But what if Son Goku is dead by then? What if Cell kills him?" asked Zurui. Akuma sat for a moment.

"Then, we'll have the NEXT best thing."

"Who my master?" asked Zurui. Akuma stood up and had an evil smile showing his face. He had a little scar from the top of his eyebrow. He had red eyes about the same color as his hair and eyebrows. He looked about 25.

"Isn't it obvious!" boomed Akuma "We'll get...his sons!"

**Author: Whew! Another chapter done! So, what do you think of Mokun and Akuma. And I've got more news about the sequel! But, I'll give you one hint.**

** WORLD TOURNAMENT**


	8. Plan to Eradicate the Super Sayians!

**Disclaimer: Ugh..I don't own DBZ or any of the characters.**

** Chapter 8 special: Plan to Eradicate the Super Sayians!**

** Author: I'm back with another chapter special. Remember, this isn't a day in the cell games week. Next chapter will be 4 days till Cell Games.**

A long, long time ago...There was a highly advanced civilization somewhere in space. That civilization was the Tuffles. The Tuffles were a race who co-existed with another race: the Sayians. The Sayian-Tuffle war was won by the Sayians. Due to the full moon, the Sayians became great apes. After the Tuffles were annihilated, the Sayians took their planet and called it Planet Vegeta. Dr. Lychee was the only 'survivor' of the Tuffle race.

After many years...

"Goku breakfast is ready!" called Chi Chi inside the house "You boys ready yet?" Goku was stretching while Mirai Gohan was meditating.

"Today is gonna be a great day!" breathed Goku.

"I agree!" agreed Mirai Gohan opening one eye.

"Dad! I'm back!" chirped Teen Gohan jumping with a big stack of firewood. He must have wasn't paying attention because he soon tripped and the wood scattered all over him.

"Hey! Little Dad! Wait for oof!" cried Goten. He didn't pay attention because he tripped over Teen Gohan's pile of wood. He landed on Teen Gohan's head.

"Owie! Ow!" they both cried.

"Dad, have you noticed the woods are dying? Look at these." pointed Mirai Gohan to the sticks.

"Oh yeah! What's going on?" asked a confused Goku "At least Chi Chi would be happy we got firewood." Mirai Gohan nodded his head. Goten and Teen Gohan pushed the wood off them.

"Goku!" called Chi Chi "Bulma called she needs you at Capsule Corp!"

"Okay! Come on you guys!" called Goku. Goten, Teen and Mirai Gohan put a hand on Goku's shoulders so he can I.T. To Capsule Corp.

**Capsule Corp**

Goku and everyone else arrived at Capsule Corp.

"Goku! Gohans! Goten!" greeted Bulma.

"We were waiting for you." also greeted Mirai Trunks. Teen Gohan ran up to Piccolo.

"Piccolo." greeted Mirai Gohan nodding his head. Piccolo smirked and nodded his head.

"What's happening?" asked Goku looking outside. The outside was surrounded by a purplish gas.

"The whole world is in trouble right now." said Bulma as she turned on the TV.

"_**Everyone please, refrain from going outside.**_" reported the reporter "_**Just now, weird devices from a mysterious dark planet have landed in West City and have released a dangerous gas.**_" Bulma turned off the TV.

"This is terrible!" said Goten.

"It's Destron Gas. It's really awful stuff that will destroy every little thing." pointed Bulma typing on her computer "According to my calculations, the earth will be annihilated in 70 days."

"Who would do this?!" asked a surprised Teen Gohan.

"The only people who can handle weapons like these are the tuffles!" pointed Vegeta. Everyone looked at the sayian.

"The tuffles?" asked Piccolo.

"The tuffles are.." Vegeta couldn't finish his sentence because Mirai Gohan cut him off.

"The tuffles were a race destroyed by Vegeta's father. Planet Vegeta was home to the Tuffles until the sayians attacked. They wiped out all the Tuffles and took Planet Vegeta." replied Mirai Gohan. Vegeta growled.

"How would you know all this?!" demanded Vegeta.

"I do some research once in a while." smirked Mirai Gohan. Vegeta huffed in defeat.

"Then I suppose that the tuffles want.." Mirai Trunks voiced trailed off.

"Revenge on the sayians...probably." finished Vegeta. There was a long silence.

"That's crazy! Why involve earth!" exclaimed Teen Gohan.

"I'll start analyzing the gas and see if there's anything we can do to fight it...Goku!" said Bulma.

"Yeah." replied Goku.

**West City**

Goku and everyone else was flying over the city.

"The city..." pointed Goten.

"Right...this is quite a mess." replied Piccolo.

"We shouldn't stay here too long. The gas could infect us." warned Mirai Gohan.

"let's stop this gas quickly. Everyone!" ordered Goku. They all blasted to where the machine was.

"I found it!" shouted Goten to get everyone's attention.

"Leave it to me!" smirked Vegeta. He held a ki blast while going super. He threw it at the device. "Ha! Ha! It's finished!" when the smoke cleard, the device had a shield around it. "W-what?!" The device let out some more gas until they heard a voice.

"Tsk, tsk." said the voice "You can't break this barrier with your power!" The smoke made a figure that looked like Frieza. But it is Frieza!

"F-Frieza?!" asked a confused Goku and Vegeta.

"I thought I killed you with my bare hands." said a surprised Mirai Trunks.

"You foolish apes, we'll put an end to you sayians!" chuckled Frieza.\

"We'll?" asked/repeated Mirai Gohan. Frieza raised his hand and more smoke made 3 more figures. Cooler. Slug and Turles.

"Heh Heh. It's been a while." chuckled Cooler.

"I'm glad we could meet again." teased Slug.

"Do you know how much you've killed now hate Sayian's?" asked/reminded Turles.

"I thought dad defeated all of them?" reminded Teen Gohan.

"What could a bunch of fools like you possibly destroy us?" mocked Vegeta.

"You're even a more loudmouth then you were before, Vegeta." teased Frieza "You'll know that soon enough!"

"Here they come!" warned Goku turning super. Cooler and everyone else charged at the Z fighters. Goku fought Cooler, Mirai Trunks and Mirai Gohan fought Frieza, Goten and Ten Gohan fought Turles while Piccolo fought Slug. Goku threw a blast at Cooler and it sent Cooler through a building. Cooler died but came back to life. Trunks shot a blast at Frieza which killed him. But Frieza also came back to life. The same thing happened with Slug and Turles.

"What're they immortal?" demanded Piccolo. Mirai Gohan was about to say something until he started to cough.

"This should finish it." pointed Frieza. Everyone else happened to cough wildly.

"W-what?" coughed Goku.

"Ah! My body!" said Piccolo.

"It looks like the Destron Gas has taken effect." chuckled Slug.

"It's too late to beg for mercy now!" teased Frieza. Frieza and everyone else disappeared and hit the Z fighters to a building. Frieza and everyone else pointed their blasts at them.

"It's time for you to disappear for good!" barked Slug.

"Bu-bye!" teased Frieza. Before they could shoot their blasts, a hover car or jet (**A/N: I don't know what she was driving.**) zoomed past them.

"Hey guys!" greeted Bulma in the car "I've finished analyzing the gas. I made a neutralizing agent!" Bulma pressed a button and hundreds of pink capsules started to drop. When they exploded, pink gas came out. It soon cleard the Destron gas and the device making fresh air again.

"The gas...it's disappearing!" said a relieved Piccolo.

"My ki is coming back!" cheered Mirai Gohan.

"She figured it out in such a short time! My mom's a genius!" cheered Mirai Trunks.

"It's just a prototype so it might not last long!" reasoned Bulma "Hurry and finish them off while you have the chance!" Bulma drove away.

"Now, where were we?" teased Mirai Gohan reappearing behind cooler. He fired a blast at cooler disintegrating him. Vegeta fired a blast at Frieza didintergrating him too. The same happened with Slug and Turles. Goku fired one last blast destroying them all instantly.

"CURSE YOU! DON'T UNDERESTERMATE OUR GRUDGE!" yelled Frieza before vanishing for good. Once this happened, the sky cleared up.

"Grudge?" repeated Piccolo "What do they mean?"

"They're imposters, I knew it!" replied Goten.

'_Weird? This never happened in my past!'_ thought Mirai Gohan to himself '_I'm getting nervous. What happens if we die here? No! That won't happen! And I won't let it!' _Mirai Gohan was snapped back to reality when Piccolo put a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay kid?" asked Piccolo.

"I'm fine." replied Mirai Gohan. Piccolo didn't believe him. "Where are you guys going?" asked Mirai Gohan.

"King Kai told me that we need to find the culprit who did this. He might be at the dark planet." Goku pointed up to the planet. Goku and the others flew to the planet.

**Dark Planet**

"So you've come...Sayians!" said Dr. Lychee. Goku and everyone else landed near him.

"So, you're the one controlling the Destron gas?" asked/demanded Goku.

"Ha ha of course!" laughed Dr. Lychee (**A/N:I can't explain what he looks like.)** "I am the greatest of all Tuffle scientists, Dr. Lychee! I've returned as a ghost through the power of my Grudge Amplification Device, Hatchiyak."

"I see. So that's how you brought back Frieza and the others." pointed Piccolo.

"Stop the Destron Gas! Now!" ordered Goku.

"I refuse! Revenge is my only desire. I have no concern for Earth!" barked Dr. Lychee "I'd hoped that you will die quietly from the gas...But I suppose I'll finish you off myself!" Lychee put a shield around his body. Everyone raced towards him, they tried to hit him but only to be bounced back. "You fools cannot break through this barrier!"

"I don't care about your grudge, just don't bring Earth into this!" said Goku. He jumped onto a pillar and started to power up. Everyone else also did. Dr. Lychee just laughed. Goku punched the barrier and it cracked. Everyone else attacked the barrier until it was almost shattered.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HA!" Shouted Mirai Gohan firing the kamehameha wave. Everyone, but Lychee, moved out of the way. The blast made the barrier shatter.

"You...Sayians!" cursed Dr. Lychee.

"Final FLAAASH!" yelled Vegeta.

"AAAAHHH! Curse you, Curse yoooouuuu!" yelled Dr. Lychee disintegrating from the final flash. Everyone landed on the grund.

"Nighty night." teased Vegeta.

"You're unbelievable. Collecting others' grudges has brought you this far." said Goku.

"HA HA HA HA!" laughed Dr. Lychee's voice "Do you think I was through? Our long lasting grudge won't disappear so easily! Hatchiyak! Absorb my grudge and awaken to your perfect form!"

"OOOOOUUUH!" boomed the machine. Vegeta must have been In shock because he soon started to walk towards the machine. The machine started to glow.

"This just got interesting." smirked Vegeta. Purple lightning started to crackle near them. Then, the machine started to make a robot or android.

"Is that the machine?" asked Mirai Gohan.

"Did it transform?" asked Teen Gohan. Once the transformation was complete, it revealed the robot. It was way taller then Vegeta. It was red, it had yellow eyes, and had green glass domes on it's hands, legs, head and knuckles. Hatchiyak bent his fingers to adjust his strength. Once Hatchiyak saw Vegeta, he said something.

"Perish." He punched Vegeta in the stomach and mad him skid down to the others.

"Vegeta!" worried Goku. He turned around and saw Hatchiyak speeding towards them.

"All sayians must die!" growled Hatchiyak. He punched Goku and Trunks, stepped on Teen Gohan and did a headbutt to Piccolo. He kicked Piccolo to a nearby pillar. Hatchiyak smirked when Goten tried to hit him. He easily slapped him away. Mirai Gohan was about to punch until Hatchiyak caught his fist and kneed him the stomach.

"You monster! Take this! Final Flash!" shouted Vegeta. He fired his final flash to nly be swatted away by Hatchiyak. "I-Impossible! My technique!" stuttered Vegeta. Hatchiyak crossed his arms like a 'X' and started to power up. His glass domes started to glow.

"Vegeta! Move out of the way!" warned Goku. Hatchiyak shot his Revenge Cannon at Vegeta. It did a great amount of damage. Vegeta was found badly injured and stuck on a wall.

"Father! You okay?" asked a concerned Trunks. Hatchiyak turned and hit Teen Gohan in the face making him fall to the ground. Hatchiyak got on his knees.

"Gohan!" shouted Goku racing towards his son but only to get swatted by Hatchiyak. Hatchiyak grabbed Gohan and slammed him through the floor. Gohan landed on top of a pillar. Hatchiyak shot his revenge cannon but to be deflected by a blast from Piccolo. Hatchiyak smirked and shot another Revenge Cannon at Piccolo.

"Piccolo!" shouted Teen Gohan. Piccolo was badly injured with torn clothes. Teen Gohan looked up at Hatchiyak and raced towards him. Hatchiyak started to power up until Trunks kicked him in the face. Goku and Mirai Gohan noticed this.

"His ki disappeared while he was defending." Goku said to himself. Hatchiyak started to power up until Teen Gohan and Trunks started to attack him. He simply dodged all of their punches and started to punch them really fast. He sent the two of them through a pillar. Hatchiyak started to shoot another revenge cannon but not at Goku or Mirai Gohan, but at Goten who just landed on top of a pillar.

"Goten! Move!" shouted Mirai Gohan. Goten was too stunned to move. Hatchiyak shot another revenge cannon at Goten. But Goku came to Goten's aid and blocked it. He tried but failed. So, it sent Goku and Goten through more pillars. All their was left was Mirai Gohan and Hatchiyak.

"His power might be greater then Broly's but..." Mirai Gohan said to himself. He disappeared and reappeared near Hatchiyak. He started to punch Hatchiyak but kept blocking. Hatchiyak blocked a punch and started to power up. Hatchiyak tried to Punch Mirai Gohan but he dodged it. Hatchiyak growled and powered up.

"1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10..11..12..13..14..15!" Mirai Gohan counted. When Mirai Gohan counted to 15, Hatchiyak fired his cannon but Mirai Gohan dodged it. "Gohan! Dad! Goten! Piccolo! Vegeta! Trunks!" called Mirai Gohan.

"15 seconds." agreed Teen Gohan. Everyone else agreed.

"I'll buy some time!" shouted Mirai Gohan dodging another blast. Mirai Gohan was about to punch Hatchiyak until Hatchiyak fired a blast right at Mirai Gohan. There was several explosions. Mirai Gohan had damaged clothes. Hatchiyak flipped and landed behind Mirai Gohan. Hatchiyak punched Mirai Gohan in the face sending him to a wall. Mirai Gohan coughed a little blood.

"Dad!" called a worried Goten. Mirai Gohan slowly got up. Hatchiyak growled.

"N-No. Not yet." replied Mirai Gohan getting up. Mirai Gohan tried to punch Hatchiyak but he simply dodged it. Hatchiyak smirked. Meanwhile, Goten was getting angry.

"Calm down, Goten." reasoned Piccolo while Mirai Gohan got punched in the face.

"We have to wait for older Gohan." replied Trunks. In the fight, Mirai Gohan jumped over Hatchiyak's head landing on a pillar. Hatchiyak started to power up while Mirai Gohan smirked.

"Perish!" growled Hatchiyak.

"Now!" ordered Mirai Gohan about to fire the kamehameha wave "1...2..."

"3...4..." continued Goku charging the kamehameha.

"5...6..." also continued Vegeta charging the final flash.

"7...8..." Teen Gohan charged the masenko.

"9...10..." Goten charged the kamehameha wave.

"11...12..." Trunks charged the burning attack.

"13...14..." Piccolo charged the special beam cannon.

"GOOO!" shouted Mirai Gohan. Mirai Gohan, Goku and Goten fired the kamehameha wave. Vegeta fired the final flash, Teen Gohan fired the masenko, Trunks fired burning attack and Piccolo fired the special beam cannon. The 7 blasts made one huge blast while Hatchiyak fired his revenge cannon. The two blasts collided with each other. The Z fighters were struggling to win the clash. At the end, The Z fighters won the clash and defeated Hatchiyak for good.

"I-Impossible!" yelled Hatchiyak before disintegrating for good. Before the planet could explode, Goku used I.T. To get to Capsule Corp.

**CAPSULE CORP**

Goku and everyone else arrived at the front lawn of Capsule Corp where Bulma and her parents are waiting for them. Everyone, except Goku and Mirai Gohan, fell face first to the grass due to their landing.

"You all tried so hard." thanked Bulma.

**SON HOUSE**

"Goku, your snack's ready! Grab both Gohans and Goten and hurry home already!" shouted/ordered Chi Chi through the house.

"Uh Oh, Mom's mad." replied Teen Gohan. Goku laughed nervously.

"Ahahaha! I guess we should go, right guys?" asked Goku. Goten and Teen Gohan agreed while Mirai Gohan gulped.

"Chi Chi! We're home!" called Goku walking in the house.

"Welcome home! Oh! Those injuries! My sweet grandchild and Gohan! Why are your clothes torn up?" demanded Chi Chi.

"Uhh..Well..Explain to her dad!" stuttered Mirai Gohan.

"Oh, uh...the Earth..." stuttered Goku.

"What about the Earth?! That's it! No more snacks for all of you for the meantime!" shouted Chi Chi.

"WHAT?! No snacks?! WHAAA!" cried Goten.

"WHY?!" complained Goku.

"We're sorry!" Mirai Gohan and Teen Gohan both begged.

**Author: There, another chapter special finished. I hope you liked it! I tried to make Mirai Gohan the leader in this special. SO...Bye!**


	9. Tomorrow's the Day!

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters**

** Chapter 9: Tomorrow's The Day!**

** Author:I skipped 4 days because I don't want to write 5 more chapters! I want to get to the Cell Games as fast as I can.**

1 Day before the Cell Games!

The last 4 days have been like any other day. Just like Goku said, rest before the Cell Games. Goten thought it was boring until Mirai Gohan told him that they trained like animals and needed a rest. Teen Gohan spent the last 4 days with Goten and Mirai Gohan. Teen Gohan simply asked when Goten's birthday is and What happened In the future. Mirai Gohan told him that Goten's birthday is actually a couple of months after the Cell Games. He also told him that the future is safe and peaceful. However, he didn't tell him that Goku died at the Cell games and Chi Chi also died shortly after that.

**Back to the present...**

"You know Gohan," said Goku to Mirai Gohan "The games are tomorrow." Mirai Gohan rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Dad, I know that! I'm younger me in this time." reminded Mirai Gohan. Goku totally forgot that.

"Oh, sorry." apologized Goku playfully. Meanwhile, at the Son house. Teen Gohan was trying to find Goten.

"Goten! Where are you?" called Teen Gohan. He searched all around the house and couldn't find him. When he heard humming in the bathroom, he opened the door and noticed Goten cutting his hair. "Goten What are you doing?!" asked a concerned Teen Gohan taking the scissors away from Goten.

"Hey!" whined Goten "I'm just cutting my hair!"

"Why?!" again asked Teen Gohan. Goten grabbed Teen Gohan's shoulder and pushed him to the mirror. Goten stood on the stool right next to him.

"See?" pointed Goten. He pointed to Teen Gohan's and his hair. "I just wanna be like you! Oh, and It's also growing out." Teen Gohan smiled at Goten and put his arm around his waste.

"Boys! Lunch!" called Chi Chi. They didn't need to be told twice because they soon zoomed past the bathroom and sat on the table. "Where's Goku and Mirai?" asked Chi Chi.

"I don't know." replied Goten with a mouth full of food. Teen Gohan nodded in agreement.

"Well, if they aren't here in 5 minutes then..."Chi Chi's voice trailed off when she heard the door open. Mirai Gohan and Goku raced towards the table.

"Chi Chi we're home!" called Goku still eating. Chi Chi growled and hit him with the pan.

"SON GOKU! DON'T TALK WITH FOOD IN YOUR MOUTH!" shouted Chi Chi. Goku grabbed his head in pain.

"The Cell games begin tomorrow." Teen Gohan quietly said to himself. Somehow, Mirai Gohan heard him. Before he could say anything, Teen Gohan excused himself from the table and walked to his room.

"Gohan, what's wrong?" asked a concerned Chi Chi. Teen Gohan ignored her and walked to his room. Goku was about to after him until Mirai Gohan stopped him.

"Don't worry, I got him." replied Mirai Gohan. He walked to his room to see Tenn Gohan sitting on the bed. "What's wrong little guy?" asked Mirai Gohan sitting next to his younger counterpart. Teen Gohan sighed.

"Tomorrow's the Cell games and all we've done is rest. I don't know if we have a chance." replied Teen Gohan. Mirai Gohan sighed.

"Listen, we do have a chance. I'm alive so you'll live. The only people I'm worried about is you, Goten and mom." said Mirai Gohan "Dad wants us to rest because he knows we have a chance, he believes in us." Teen Gohan was quiet until he hugged his older counterpart.

"Thanks." he replied releasing the hug. Mirai Gohan nodded his head. Teen Gohan walked out of his room leaving an alone Mirai Gohan. '_We do have a chance.' _

After lunch, Mirai Gohan went outside to meditate. He meditated for a couple of hours until he heard a voice.

"I'm proud of you." Mirai Gohan broke out of his meditating and looked at his dead dad. Mirai Gohan growled.

"What do you want?" snapped Mirai Gohan. '_Why's that asshole here?'_

"I'm here to tell you I'm proud of you." replied Goku.

"For what?" growled Mirai Gohan.

"For being there for Goten. Raising him, feeding him...caring for him." Mirai Gohan was surprised at Goku's statement.

"That's great and all but that still doesn't mean you could leave me and mom." replied Mirai Gohan. Goku sighed.

"Gohan, I had to do what was right. For the earth."

"You knew mom was pregnant and you knew I'll miss you! And you decided not to come back! For what?! Oh that's right! Training!" shouted Mirai Gohan at his dead dad.

"Gohan..I" Goku chocked.

"You know what! Now younger me has to go through whatever I went through! Raising Goten and watching you and mom die!"

"Gohan, hear me out." reasoned Goku "I didn't know Chi Chi was pregnant. I left because all of earth's threats were after me. Raditz, Vegeta and Nappa, Frieza, the androids and Cell."

"That still has no reason why I should forgive you." said Mirai Gohan.

"Gohan, why do you think I sneaked my way out of the otherworld and came here to see you. I came to apologize. For me not being a great father. I wasn't there when you cried." said Goku. Mirai Gohan was silent. "I also wanted to say that you make a better father then me. And I'm proud of you. Goten deserves a better father then me. Someone who's there when he cries, hungry and sleepy. I never did that when you were his age." Mirai Gohan shed a tear.

"Dad..." he chocked. Goku put his arms out.

"I didn't get a hug from you in 7 years. Chi Chi also said she's proud of you." replied Goku. Mirai Gohan slowly walked to his father's arms. "I'll always love you both Gohan and Goten." Mirai Gohan was confused until Goten squeezed in the hug.

"Hello, dad." he greeted. Goku chuckled and ruffled Goten's hair.

"Goten, I want you to be brave. You have a great dad, He'll make a better dad them me." replied Goku. Goten hugged Goku harder.

"Thanks." said Goten. He climbed out of his dead dad's arms and hopped on Mirai Gohan's shoulders.

"I remember I used to carry you like that." exclaimed Goku to Mirai Gohan. Mirai Gohan smiled.

"Tell mom we both miss her." replied a smiling Mirai Gohan. Goku nodded his head.

"Don't worry, I will." After Goku said this, Baba appeared on top of her crystal ball.

"Son Goku!" shouted Baba "How dare you leave the otherworld without any permission! We must leave immediately!"

"He-he! Sorry Baba!" grinned Goku. He turned to Gohan and Goten. "I love you both. I'm proud of you both. Goodbye!" with that Goku returned to the otherworld with Baba. Goku's voice rang in Gohan's head. '_I love you both. I'm proud of you two!'_ Mirai Gohan smiled and waved goodbye to his dad as did Goten. When they were about to leave, Mirai Gohan felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Your dad is a great man." admitted past Goku. Goten didn't notice and walked into the house.

"How much did you hear?" asked Mirai Gohan. Goku stood silently.

"Everything." he replied. Mirai Gohan sighed and lowered his head.

"I'm sorry."

"For what? Gohan, you know I love you no matter what. And the other me was right. You do make a better father then me." he admitted. Mirai Gohan nodded.

"I know. But younger me is gonna go through a lot."

"You've been raising Goten for a very long time. I'm sure if you could do it, he could do it." Goku said. "Now come on, I need to talk with you." Mirai Gohan was confused but went with his dad. Once inside, they both sat at the table.

"What is it?" asked a confused Mirai Gohan.

"Gohan, I've been thinking," said Goku. He was silent for a minute. "That I should let your younger self fight Cell. You see I've noticed some..."

"Okay." agreed Mirai Gohan. Goku seemed surprised.

"Really?" asked a happy Goku. Gohan nodded.

"I've got faith in him...err...Myself." replied Mirai Gohan.

"Thank you Gohan." thanked Goku. Mirai Gohan got up when he heard Goten's voice.

"Dad! Dad! Let's go to Capsule Corp!" pleased Goten.

"I think he's calling you." chuckled Goku. Goten ran into the room.

"Why do you wanna go to Capsule Corp?" asked Mirai Gohan. Goten thought for a moment.

"Uh, I don't know." admitted Goten. Goku and Mirai Gohan sweatdropped. Goten laughed nervously while putting his hand behind his head. "Can we just go?"

"Fine. Come on." sighed Mirai Gohan.

"I'll take you there." said Goku. He put two fingers on his forehead and I.T. Them to Capsule Corp.

**Capsule Corp**

When they arrived at C.C. They were greeted by a surprised Bulma.

"You guys scared me! Jerks!" shouted Bulma.

"Sorry Bulma. Goten wanted to be here." said Goku.

"Oh, so what brings you here Goten?" asked Bulma.

"I came to see Trunks." replied Goten.

"Which one?" asked Bulma referring to Mirai Trunks and Baby Trunks. Goten put his hand to the ground.

"Baby." he admitted.

"Okay, he should be in his room, in his crib, oh and be careful of Vegeta. He might try to make you mad again." said Bulma. Goten nodded and went to Trunks room. Mirai Gohan checked on #16.

"How is he?" asked Mirai Gohan. Bulma walked up to #16.

"He's fully recovered. He should be waking up..." Bulma's voice trailed off when #16 opened his eyes. "Hello #16."

"Thank you for fixing me." thanked 16. He turned his gaze to Mirai Gohan and Goku. "Hello Gohan." Goku and Bulma were speechless.

"How did you know it was me?" asked a confused Mirai Gohan. 16 put a finger on his head.

"I have all of your information in my computer. I also have your son, Goten's, information." replied #16. "Bulma, I need you to shut me down till the Cell games tomorrow."

"Okay #16. Bye!" with that, Bulma shut down #16 till tomorrow. Both Mirai Gohan and Goku jumped when they felt Goten's ki go up.

"That's..." Gokus voice trailed off.

"Goten." Mirai Gohan finished Goku's sentence. They both ran to see Goten. They both found him kicking Vegeta in the ribs. Goten had sparks around his body with sharp eyes. It looks like he wanted to kill Vegeta.

"Goten!" pleased Mirai Gohan placing a hand on his son's shoulder. When Goten felt his father's hand touch him, he immediately passed out of exhaustion. Mirai Gohan caught him before Goten fell on the ground.

"Not again Vegeta!" said a very serious Goku. Vegeta couldn't respond due to his damages.

"Father! Are you okay?" asked a concerned Mirai Trunks "Why did you have to make Goten mad again." Vegeta responded by coughing. Mirai Gohan ignored them and asked Goku to I.T. Them home. He agreed and I.T. Home.

**Son House**

Goku and his two sons arrived at the house. They were greeted by a concerned Teen Gohan.

"What happened?! Is he okay?!" asked Teen Gohan. Mirai Gohan nodded and put Goten in his bed.

"He's fine. Let him get some rest. It'll be a good idea before the games." replied Mirai Gohan. Teen Gohan was silent until he nodded his head.

"We need to get a good night rest before the Cell games." admitted Goku breaking the silence.

"Not without dinner!" shouted a now awake Goten. Mirai Gohan, Teen Gohan and Goku fell anime style.

"Someone's awake." said Teen Gohan getting up.

"Goten's right! Not without dinner!" whined Goku running to the table with Goten not far behind. Mirai Gohan and Teen Gohan sweatdropped while walking to the table.

After dinner, Mirai Gohan went in his room. When he sat down Goku leaned on his door frame.

"You really are a better father then me." said Goku.

"Thanks." replied a tired Mirai Gohan "Wait, where's Goten?"

"He decided to sleep in your younger selfs room with him." also replied Goku. Mirai Gohan nodded and drifted to sleep. Before he fell asleep, he could hear his dead dad say.

"Goodnight Gohan."

**Teen Gohan's room**

"Come on Goten, go to sleep. Tomorrow's a big day." complained a sleepy Teen Gohan in his bed. Goten ignored him and slept next to him.

"Scoot over." said Goten. Teen Gohan responded by groaning. Goten sucked his teeth and hit Gohan with a pillow. "I said Scoot. Over!"

"I have no more room!" growled Teen Gohan. Goten also growled and slapped his past dad on the arm.

"You know what's weird?" asked a now calm Goten "Sometimes we'll fight and sometimes we'll be really good friends." Teen Gohan was silent.

"Because I'm only 4 years older then you. If I was 18, then you'll listen to me." replied Teen Gohan. Goten understood and rolled over. They both were silent until Goten piped up.

"I'm glad I have a dad like you." admitted Goten. Teen Gohan smiled and both of them drifted off to sleep. In the living room, Chi Chi left the TV on in the living room.

"_**The Cell games are tomorrow ladies and gentlemen! Will the great Hercule defeat the monster Cell, or will the earth be destroyed?!**_" Reported a Reporter before the TV blacked out. WILL the earth be destroyed by Cell? Can the Z fighters survive? Find out next week!

**Author: The next chapter will be the Cell Games! Oh, and one more thing. Tell me in the review box if you WANT MIRAI GOHAN OR GOKU TO FIGHT CELL! And I will NOT give ****out anymore hints to the new sequel. I'm afraid I'm gonna give out too much! Till next time! BYE! **


	10. The Games Begin!

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters.**

** Chapter 9: The Games Begin!**

** Author: I'm back with the Cell Games!**

Today is the Games

At the Son house, Goku and Mirai Gohan were getting ready for the Cell Games. Mirai Gohan put on his regular gi while Goku put on his orange and blue gi.

"Well, today's the day Gohan." Goku said. Mirai Gohan nodded his head and stood up. They both walked out until Chi Chi and Ox king stopped them.

"Wait! Goku!" called Chi Chi. Mirai Gohan and Goku stopped walking and looked at Chi Chi. "Come back safe you two."

"Don't worry." replied Goku and Mirai Gohan.

"Just promise me you won't let Gohan and Goten fight." worried Chi Chi. Goku and Mirai Gohan laughed nervously.

"Don't worry! Goten won't fight. right dad?" reminded Mirai Gohan. Goku sweated and grabbed Mirai Gohan and I.T. To the lookout.

"Oh no! He didn't promise! That means..." Chi Chi's voice trailed off as she was left speechless.

**The Lookout**

Goku and Mirai Gohan arrived at the lookout, meeting the rest of the Z fighters. Teen Gohan, Goten, Tien, Piccolo, Yamcha, Mirai Trunks and Krillin, with Dende, were waiting for them.

"Goten. What happened to your undershirt?"asked Mirai Gohan. Goten looked at his gi and chuckled.

"Oh uh. It gets in the way." responded Goten. Goten's gi is basically his gi he always wears, but, he's not wearing the long sleeved undershirt. The gi was showing his muscles.

"Where's Vegeta?" asked a confused Goku.

"He went on ahead." replied Piccolo.

"I see. He must be pumped up from his training." pointed Goku. Everyone was silent. "Why so quiet guys?"

"Goku, we seem to have a problem." responded Krillin breaking the silence. "It's about the dragon. You see, Dende made it so that all the people who died because of Cell could be brought back with one wish. But unlike on namiek, this dragon can't restore life to anyone who's died before."

"I'm sorry." apologized Dende. "I should've told you that before."

"Don't worry. Nothing's gonna happen!" replied Mirai Gohan. "He's not gonna win you guys!"

"Hello! We're fighting Cell here!" reminded Krillin.

"Damn! Take it easy Krillin!" responded Mirai Gohan. "Now hurry up. We don't wanna be late." With that, Mirai Gohan and the others, besides Dende and Mr. Popo, flew off the the arena.

**Cell Games **

Goku and the others landed on the ground near the arena. They spotted Vegeta, Cell, Hercule and the news crew, and #16. When Mirai Gohan spotted Hercule, he tried his hardest not to laugh. But somehow, the reporter caught it.

"How dare you laugh at our world savior!" shouted the reporter. Mirai Gohan immediately stopped laughing when the camera zoomed on him. "What is your name?!"

"Hey! Back off!" barked Goten. Hercule and the news crew laughed.

"And what're you little kids doing here?" asked the laughing reporter to Teen Gohan and Goten. Goten growled and grabbed the mic and crushed it to a million pieces. The reporter stumbled back to Hercule. The camera man gave the reporter another mic. Vegeta smirked at Goten's actions.

"Welcome! Welcome everyone!" teased/greeted Cell.

"But...But how can it be possible for a brat to brake my mic. It also can't be possible for them to fly!" stuttered the reporter.

"I guess that trick is really popular these days." also stuttered Hercule. Android #16 walked over to the Z fighters while the news camera man taped him.

"Hey #16!" called Krillin "You're back!"

"Yes and thank you. Because of your help, I'm at last fully functional again." replied #16.

"My name's Goku." Goku greeted putting his hand out. #16 just stared at him.

"I know your name." finally responded #16. "I was created to destroy you. Though I chose not to."

"Look at Mr. Personality." teased/whispered Goku to Krillin.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I don't know how to make of this but it's very intreating." announced the reporter. Hercule felt like he was forgotten.

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" reminded Hercule.

"Alright! Let's get this thing going." said Goku cracking his knuckles. "And if you want, I'll be first!"

"Uhh. Goku, you don't have to be the first one to fight." replied Mirai Trunks.

"Well, what do ya say? Vegeta?" asked Goku.

"Be my guest." replied Vegeta still looking at Cell. "We all know It'll be me who'll beat Cell." Mirai Gohan snickered at Vegeta. Vegeta shot him a death glare and turned his focus on Cell. Meanwhile, Hercule started to feel left out again.

"Hey! I'm the champ around here! You here?!" shouted Hercule. The reporter stomped towards the Z fighters.

"Um excuse me? I just wanted to know if you and you're friends are gonna participate in the tournament." asked the reporter.

"Yeah we are. And I'm going first." replied Goku. Hercule pushed the reporter away.

"I've had enough of you clowns! And your stupid jokes!" angered Hercule. "Now get out of here before I get angry!"

"Don't blow a vein you grease ball." replied Krillin earning a pat on the back from Mirai Gohan.

"Hmm Hmm." Hercule chuckled. "I'm sorry I forgot. You ignorant hipsters spent your whole lives playing banjo in the woods so you don't realize that I, Hercule Satan, am the martial arts world champion!" The Z fighters just looked at him with confusion.

"It appears that our guests are left totally speechless by the one and only martial arts cham..Ahh!" The reporter fell off the side of the ring.

"Okay, seeing that you don't know who I am. I'll show you." Hercule said while jumping off the ring. Everyone was still confused besides Mirai Gohan who was trying his hardest not to laugh. Hercule clutched the ground and pulled out a giant rock with his strength. He then smashed it on his head with a victory shout.

"Champion of all martial arts in the world! Mr. Satan!" cheered the reporter. Everyone looked more confused. Mirai Gohan was turning red due to holding in his laugh. The reporter started to chant 'Mr. Satan!' until Mirai Gohan let it all out.

"You suck!" laughed Mirai Gohan. The reporter, camera man and all of the Z fighters just looked at him. Hercule was furious.

"NOW YOU LISTEN HERE! I'M HERCULE SATAN..." while Hercule was blowing a gasket, Krillin just told Goku that Hercule should fight first.

"You think we should?" asked Goku earning a nod from Krillin. Hercule stopped his rant while breathing heavily. Mirai Gohan still chuckled.

"It's time." reminded Cell to everyone "Who'll be the first to challenge?" Hercule stepped on the ring.

"You're looking at him." Hercule said. Goku was confused until Krillin decided to let him fight.

"There's no use in trying to stop him Goku." explained Krillin.

"Well, I've gotta try." replied Goku "Listen Mr. Satan if you try to fight Cell, you'll get killed!" Hercule and the reporter looked at him, then at each other and shrugged.

"Okay camera man, get a close up of the guy with the big hair." suggested the reporter. The camera man nodded and turned to Goku and zoomed in. "This lone hair guy had the nerve to tell the peoples hero, Hercule Satan, to back down from the fight and told the champion that he was gona get beaten." reported the reporter "Having followed Mr. Satan's amazing career over the years I have a question to ask this know-it-all brat. Who do you think you are?!" Goten had enough and walked up to the reporter grabbing the mic. The camera man focused on Goten while the reporter chuckled.

"What's so funny?" demanded Goten.

"You can't break this mic kid. It's indestructible!" chuckled the reporter. Goten smirked and crushed the mic again. The reporter was in awe and walked slowly to Hercule. Goten chuckled and walked back to the Z fighters. Teen Gohan gave him a nod.

"If that doofus wants to fight Cell then let him. If he packs it in then we'll just revive him with the dragon balls." pointed Krillin.

"Looks like there's no other choice." sighed Goku. He raised his hand to not to interfere.

"He finally decided not to interfere. And for those of you watching at home, you've got to be excited." reported the reporter.

"You're gonna love this." replied Hercule untying his cape.

"Hold on everybody!" chirped a voice. Everyone looked up and saw a pink helicopter flying above. Everyone, besides Hercule who was smirking, looked confused. Mirai Gohan groaned.

"You know these guys?" asked Teen Gohan. Mirai Gohan nodded his head.

"The blonde one is Carone." pointed Mirai Gohan to Carone who was holding a rose in his mouth. "The big one is Piroshiki." Mirai Gohan pointed to Piroshiki who was wearing a helmet. "And the girl is Pizza." (**A/N: Pizza or Pisa. I don't know.**). Mirai Gohan pointed to the girl in a red dress holding a mic. After a little while, Hercule let Carone take on Cell. Carone jumped in the air but was deflected by Cell and was taken out. Next was Piroshiki, before he fought, he crushed his helmet and ate it. During the match, Piroshiki started to swing his arms in circles and ran at Cell. Cell used a force field and made Piroshiki crash to the ground. Next up was Hercule Satan.

"This is it folks!" cheered the reporter "Hercule Satan had enough. He's stepping into the ring and about to finish Cell off himself." Hercule took off his cape and showed off. Hercule then pulled out a capsule and dropped it. 15 stone tiles came out. Mr. Satan then proceeded to stretch and broke 14 tiles.

"Oh no! 1 tile is left! But, what a mind blowing power! 14 tiles all at once!" cheered the reporter. Hercule showed off some more. The Z fighters, and Cell, looked confused. Mirai Gohan started to laugh again.

"Cell!" shouted Hercule "Do you see these broken tiles on the ground? Well, this is gonna be your face after I'm done with you!"

"Oh it looks like Cell is getting worried." teased the reporter "But then again, who wouldn't after seeing such an amazing display of power. This is getting good."

"Let's go!" Hercule said getting in a stance. Meanwhile, the Z fighters were betting on how long Hercule would last.

"3 minutes." bet Yamcha.

"1 minute." bet Krillin

"11 seconds." bet Mirai Gohan. At the fight, Hercule charged at Cell, who was just standing there. Hercule then started to punch and kick Cell repeatedly. Cell just stood there with no reaction.

"And now for my finish!" shouted Hercule. He charged at Cell again but was easily swatted away by Cell and sending him to a mountain. There was silence until Mirai Gohan laughed his ass off. The reporter was speechless.

"To be honest with you Goten." whispered Krillin to Goten "I wanted Cell to win that scrap." Meanwhile at the mountain, Hercule was holding his nose in pain.

"Hmph. Look he survived. And stop laughing!" shouted/pointed Piccolo. Mirai Gohan calmed down but let out a couple of snickers.

"So, let's get this tournament underway. So, who wants to go first?" asked Cell. Goku and Mirai Gohan stepped in the ring.

"Hey dad, I was thinking, maybe I wanna fight Cell." Mirai Gohan said. Goku looked at him.

"Aww. Maybe I wanted to fight him!" whined Goku "Plus, your younger self is gonna fight him." whispered Goku to Mirai Gohan. Mirai Gohan and Goku kept arguing until Cell broke it up.

"Let me choose." pointed Cell. He looked back and fourth until he picked someone. "I've decided to fight...you." as Cell pointed to Mirai Gohan. "You seem stronger then Goku."

"Awww." Goku whined leaving the ring.

"Good luck." both Goten and Teen Gohan said. Mirai Gohan cracked his knuckles.

"Shall we get started?" asked Mirai Gohan while smirking.

"Confident one aren't ya...Gohan." mocked Cell.

**Author: I left you with a cliffhanger! Remember to write a review in the review box. NO MORE HINTS FOR THE SEQUEL! I WILL TRY TO RELEASE IT A WEEK AFTER THIS STORY! AND I PROMISE YOU THE SEQUEL WILL BE EPIC!**


	11. Mirai Gohan vs Cell!

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ Or any of the characters.**

** Chapter 11: Mirai Gohan vs Cell!**

** Author: I decided to let Mirai Gohan fight Cell!**

** Goku: But why Gohan?! I was supposed to fight him!**

** Gohan: Sorry dad. But I wanted to fight him. I haven't gotten a fair fight since hatchiyak.**

** Goku: 'cries In corner'**

** Last time...**

"So, shall we get started?" asked Mirai Gohan while stepping in the ring.

"Confident one aren't ya...Gohan." mocked Cell.

**Present...**

Everyone, including Mirai Gohan, were shocked. Cell knew who Gohan was?

"How'd you know I'm Gohan?" asked a stunned Mirai Gohan. Cell smirked.

"A certain...God told me." smirked Cell. Everyone as even more confused.

"God? What god?" asked Mirai Gohan.

"It doesn't matter now. Shall we begin?" asked Cell while lowering his arms. Mirai Gohan smirked and got into a stance. They started to stare each other don for a while.

"Finally. We get to see Gohan in action." exclaimed Mirai Trunks.

"Who do you think is gonna win Gohan?" asked Krillin to Teen Gohan.

"My dad/older self of course." both Goten and Teen Gohan responded. There was still silence with Cell and Mirai Gohan.

"Not gonna fight?" teased Mirai Gohan while going super "Fine. I guess I'll make the first move then." Mirai Gohan charged at Cell. Mirai Gohan punched Cell who blocked it. Cell then punched Mirai Gohan who ducked and dodged another one of Cell's punches. Cell then punched Mirai Gohan who afterimaged and returned behind Cell. He then elbowed Cell in the back of the head and tripped Cell off his feet.

"You're fast." admitted Cell "But, not as fast as this." Cell then disappeared and punched Mirai Gohan in the stomach. He then did a uppercut to Mirai Gohan who went in the air. Cell then flew up to the air and started to punch Mirai Gohan multiple times in the air. He then kicked Mirai Gohan sending him crashing down to the arena. Mirai Gohan stopped himself and blasted off towards Cell. Cell kicked Mirai Gohan, but it was a afterimage. Cell looked around for Mirai Gohan who appeared in front of him. Mirai Gohan was too fast for Cell. He punched Cell in the stomach and back-hand punched Cell in the face. He then uppercutted Cell and kicked him. Cell went flying but only to be elbowed in the back by Mirai Gohan. Cell caught himself by his hands and feet.

"Gohan's fast." admitted Goku earning a nod from everyone else. Cell then slowly got back up. Cell sensed Mirai Gohan charging at him. Cell jumped in the air and kicked Mirai Gohan on the back. Mirai Gohan turned around and started to rapidly punch Cell. Cell blocked and dodged all of his punches. Mirai Gohan then flipped a couple of times to the end of the ring. Cell and Mirai Gohan started to stare each other down again.

"Their strength appear to be equal." pointed Android 16.

"The challenger appeared to be stronger then we thought." stuttered the reporter. Hercule was in awe with his jaw to the floor. Cell then kicked Mirai Gohan, who blocked it. Mirai Gohan then flipped a couple of times away from Cell. Cell then charged at Mirai Gohan and punched him. Mirai Gohan smirked and dodged Cell's punch by jumping in the air. Mirai Gohan then disappeared into thin air.

"Where did he go?" stuttered Hercule in awe. Cell was just standing still. Cell looked up and blocked all of Mirai Gohan's punches. He then kicked Mirai Gohan. Mirai Gohan was sent tumbling back.

"Is that all you got?" mocked Cell. Mirai Gohan growled and ran towards Cell. Mirai Gohan then went right through Cell using afterimage. Mirai Gohan then reappeared in front of Cell and started to rapidly punch Cell in the stomach. Cell coughed up a little blood. He then sent Cell almost falling out of the ring. Cell caught himself and floated back into the ring. He wiped the blood off the corner of his mouth.

"You hurt?" smirked Mirai Gohan.

"I won't go down that easy." responded Cell.

"I know that. You're not holding back as well." pointed Mirai Gohan.

"Then little by little I'll show you the perfect power within me." smirked Cell.

"Bring it on." also smirked Mirai Gohan. Cell slowly walked up to Mirai Gohan. He sent a chop to him but Mirai Gohan ducked and kicked Cell who afterimaged. Mirai Gohan then disappeared into thin air. Everyone, besides Hercule, the reporter, Hercule's students, The camera man, and Pizza, followed the fight by focusing on their ki. Once in a while, Mirai Gohan and Cell would show up but Cell would dodge Mirai Gohan's punches. Mirai Gohan punched Cell who disappeared and reappeared on top of Mirai Gohan. Mirai Gohan blasted off towards Cell above the arena. Mirai Gohan and Cell disappeared again and repeated what they did before.

"I've seen this trick before." admitted Hercule. The reporter turned to him. "They use mirrors."

"That's amazing." agreed the reporter. Krillin laughed.

"These idiots crack me up." laughed Krillen.

"Krillin..." Teen Gohan responded.

"I'm sorry." chuckled Krillin.

"I can't keep up with them." admitted Tien while trying to follow Mirai Gohan and Cell. '_You think that's fast? Wait until you see me out there.'_ Vegeta thought to himself while smirking. Mirai Gohan and Cell reappeared above everyone else as Krillin ducked. They started to exchange blows. Cell then elbowed Mirai Gohan which sent him falling down to the others. Mirai Gohan caught himself almost touching the dirt.

"Hey guys." greeted Mirai Gohan to the Z fighters before flying off to where Cell is. Mirai Gohan then kicked Cell, who easily blocked it. Both of them started to float down to the ring. Cell then immediately started to rapidly punched Mirai Gohan, who blocked it while crossing his arms on his chest. Mirai Gohan started to slowly move back.

"Don't move Gohan!" warned Goku "Just try your best to stay there."

"Why isn't my dad taking this seriously." asked/replied Goten. Everyone looked at him. Vegeta smirked to himself. '_Well, well. Looks like the brat and Cell are holding back._' Mirai Gohan was close to the edge until he afterimaged as soon as Cell tried to punch him. Cell thought Mirai Gohan was behind him, but he thought wrong. Cell frowned and turned to his left. Mirai Gohan was to left and did a headbutt to Cell. Cell rubbed his head in pain. Mirai Gohan then started to pummel Cell. Cell flew up, as did Mirai Gohan. Mirai Gohan then shot a ki blast at Cell who easily deflected it. Mirai Gohan then reappeared behind Cell and punched him in the back. Cell growled and punched Mirai Gohan in the face and elbowed him on the back. Mirai Gohan flipped down to the ring. Cell then floated down to the ring.

"I suppose that's a good warmup." Cell pointed. Hercule and the reporter were in awe.

"Looks like they're gonna go down for real." admitted Krillin. Mirai Gohan smirked.

"This is gonna be fun." smirked Mirai Gohan. Mirai Gohan then crossed his arms and started to power up. Pieces of the ring started to float up. '_I shouldn't ascend. I don't want them to know I'm a super sayian 2 until younger me ascends._' Mirai Gohan said to himself. Cell smirked when Mirai Gohan powered up. Then, the ring started to shake. Everyone, besides the Z fighters, were stunned. Red plasma started to float around the ring.

"That's incredible." Mirai Trunks said.

"No, fool." Vegeta replied.

"I can't believe this. I never knew Gohan was this powerful." admitted Piccolo. Mirai Gohan then raised his hands and let out a battle cry. The ring created a big crater and some mountains started to fall. Everyone then shield their eyes due tothe wind and light. Everyone but Goten who was used to this.

"How are you not affected by this?" asked Teen Gohan shielding his eyes a little. Goten shrugged.

"I train with him almost everyday." Goten replied. Meanwhile, Mirai Gohan was still powering up as Cell smirked outside but showed fear in the inside. '_His power is incredible!'_ Once Mirai Gohan finished powering up, a gold aura started to surround him. Hercule and the others, besides the Z fighters, hid behind a rock. Cell then raised his wings and started to also power up. Beams of white light started to go through the clouds. There was a bright light as Cell powered up. There was a gust of wind. The Z fighters were shielding their eyes from the wind and light. Everyone but Goten, Goku, and Teen Gohan.

"Now's your chance dad." Goten said. The dust started to fade away around Cell. Once the dust cleared, Cell also had a gold aura around him. Mirai Gohan smirked.

"It's a stand off. Both of them are fighting at maximum power." replied Goku.

"Is that it?" teased Mirai Gohan. Cell growled and walked up to Mirai Gohan. When he reached Mirai Gohan, they both stared each other down again.

"You want the first hi..." Cell couldn't finish his sentence due to Mirai Gohan punching him in the stomach.

"With pleasure." spat Mirai Gohan. He then did a uppercut to Cell and elbowed him. He then kicked Cell who went flying. Mirai Gohan then slammed his foot on Cell's head and smashed his head on the ring. Mirai Gohan stepped back to let Cell come up. Cell came up fast and elbowed Mirai Gohan in the face. He then started to punch and kick Mirai Gohan. Once finished, Mirai Gohan slowly raised his head and spit blood out to the side. He smirked and charged towards Cell. Cell also charged and they both disappeared. Shockwaves started to dance around the ring. Mirai Gohan and Cell started to dodge or block each of their punches upside down as everyone watched nervously.

"You can do it dad!" cheered Goten. Mirai Gohan and Cell reappeared on the ring and started to exchange blows. Mirai Gohan kicked Cell on the head, Cell punched Mirai Gohan in the stomach. Then, both of their knees smashed against each other. Mirai Gohan turned around only to be kicked upwards by Cell. He caught himself but got kicked again by Cell. Cell smirked but got sucker punched by Mirai Gohan in the face. Cell skid across the ring. Cell slowly stood up. Mirai Gohan was waiting for Cell until Cell started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Mirai Gohan. Cell still laughed and turned around to Mirai Gohan.

"I've got a surprise for you." laughed Cell. He crossed his arms and chuckled "Multiform!" Then, four more Cells appeared next to each other.

"No way. My multiform technique." stuttered Tien. The four Cells then started to flat to the four corners of the ring.

"It looks like Cell has trapped the spiky haired man in the ring." announced the reporter. Mirai Gohan smirked.

"This trick won't work on me." smirked Mirai Gohan.

"We'll see about that." responded one of the Cells as all four of them started to charge at Mirai Gohan. All four Cells started to punch Gohan who easily blocked all of his punches. On the side of the ring, Goten chuckled and smirked.

"What's so funny Goten?" asked Goku. Goten closed his eyes and smirked.

"This Is the easiest trick in the book." smirked Goten. Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"How would you know?" asked a nervous Krillin. Goten didn't respond. At the fight, Mirai Gohan had enough of the Cells and jumped in the air. The two Cells who were charging at Gohan, crashed into each other and formed into one Cell.

"Look." pointed Goku "Those two Cells formed into one if they crash into each other." At the fight, Mirai Gohan was punched in the ribs by one of the Cells. Another Cell was flying towards him, Mirai Gohan jumped to the side. Both of the Cells frowned and became one. There was now two Cells. Both of the Cells and Mirai Gohan floated down to the ring.  
"I see you're stronger then I imagined." admitted Cell. He put two fingers to his forehead.

"Wait, that's.." Teen Gohan's voice trailed off.

"My attack." finished Piccolo.

"Special Beam Cannon!" shouted Cell firing the beam. Mirai Gohan jumped in the air as the two Cells followed him. Mirai Gohan punched one and kicked the other. They both crashed to the ring.

"Looks like you're one again Cell." smirked Mirai Gohan. He was correct, Cell was one again. Mirai Gohan floated down to the ring. Cell slowly got up. Cell smirked.

"He's focusing all of his energy into one thing. But what is it?" asked Mirai Gohan to himself.

"Ka...Me.." Cell shouted.

"No way." Krillin stuttered.

"He wouldn't! That's too much energy on the kamehameha." Goku exclaimed.

"Ha...Me..." continued Cell as a blue ball of energy was in his hands.

"He'll destroy us all!" warned Vegeta.

"HAAAAAA!" shouted Cell firing the kamehameha wave. Mirai Gohan smirked and deflected the blast towards space. He kinda hurt his right arm. "No way!" stuttered Cell.

"He deflected that blast easily." also stuttered Goku.

"I knew he could do it!" cheered Goten. Cell quickly turned his surprise to a frown.

"I say you're a strong one aren't you Gohan?" asked Cell.

"You bet. I'm stronger then my dad." replied Mirai Gohan.

"I see that." responded Cell.

"You know, that blast could've destroyed the planet." pointed Mirai Gohan.

"I know. But if it did, I would have no one to Kill!" shouted Cell while charging at Mirai Gohan. He punched Cell but afterimaged and elbowed Mirai Gohan. Mirai Gohan recovered and disappeared as did Cell. They were so fast that the ring would make craters when ever they're near it. Mirai Gohan punched Cell who used afterimage and Cell tried to kick Gohan who also used afterimage. They started to repeat this. Cell stopped attacking.

"You know, I'm getting tired of this ring." replied Cell while aiming a ki blast at the ring "You might wanna tell your friends to move." Mirai Gohan's eyes widened.

"Hey!" yelled Mirai Gohan to everyoe "Get away from the ring!"

"Come on!" shouted Goten to get everyone's attention. The Z fighters went to a nearby cliff as Hercule and the others ran towards a rock. Cell shot the blast and the ring exploded. A huge hole replaced it.

"Whoa! Cell blew the ring up!" pointed Krillin.

"Now that we don't have a ring," Cell said "Let's say the last man standing wins."

"Fine by me." smirked Mirai Gohan. Cell then shot multiple ki blasts at Mirai Gohan. Mirai Gohan blocked them and ran towards Cell. He punched Cell who blocked it, then Cell punched Mirai Gohan who blocked it. Cell blocked another one of Mirai Gohan's punch with his arm. Mirai Gohan blocked Cell's punch with the side of his fist. Then both of them tried to punch and kick one another as both of them dodged each others hits.

"They're even." Mirai Trunks said amazed "They're equal in speed and strength."

"To hell with this!" shouted Mirai Gohan. He uppercut Cell and punched him in the stomach, (**Burst Rush**). He then uppercut Cell again and made him fly in the air. He then back-hand punched Cell and punched him the stomach. He then kicked Cell and elbowed him in the back. Cell came crashing to the ground. Cell caught himself with his hands and feet. Mirai Gohan was just standing there.

"What's he doing?" asked Goten. Teen Gohan shrugged.

"Ka...Me.." shouted Mirai Gohan while cupping his hands to his side.

"He wouldn't!" Cell shouted in disbelief.

"Gohan! Don't do it!" reasoned Goku "You're gonna blow up the earth!"

"Ha...Me..." Mirai Gohan then disappeared.

"What?" asked Cell confused. He looked down and saw Mirai Gohan in front of him smirking. "NOOOOOOO!"

"HAAAAAAA!" yelled Mirai Gohan firing the blast dead on at Cell. The blast easily covered Cell. The Z fighters were stunned and shocked.

"He won!" cheered Goten. Mirai Gohan was breathing heavily while looking at Cell's remaining. All remained of Cell was the lower half of his body.

"I didn't kill him." Mirai Gohan said to himself. Soon, Cell regenerated.

"There was no way he could have survived that!" stuttered Krillin.

"Looks like you have no energy left to fight." pointed Cell. Mirai Gohan smirked again.

"Yeah...You're right! I put all my energy into that blast." Mirai Gohan replied.

"Are you saying you're giving up?" asked Cell. Mirai Gohan looked at Goku who nodded.

"You're not really gonna give up. Right dad?" asked Goten.

"Cell...I give up!" Mirai Gohan replied. Everyone gasped and shocked.

"Don't give up!" Both Teen Gohan and Goten said.

"Gohan! Why?" asked Piccolo.

"What're you doing?" also asked Mirai Trunks.

"Gohan!" shouted Krillin.

"you...coward!" replied Vegeta.

"No!" Tien said in disbelieve.

"What? Gohan's giving up!" asked Yamcha.

"You may give up if you want, but I'll reduce this planet into rubble." Cell replied.

"I gave up because there's someone else I choose someone else to fight for me. And this person is stronger then me." pointed Mirai Gohan.

"Who? Vegeta? Goku? Trunks? Is he even here?" asked Cell.

"Oh here's here alright! He just doesn't know it!" replied Mirai Gohan.

"I am losing my patience Gohan! Just say the name!" Cell said impatiently.

"Alright, I will." replied Mirai Gohan. There was silence. "Alright guys, I'm afraid I can't win this fight! And I need someone to take over. And that person is you...Gohan!" Everyone gasped and looked confused.

"Me?" asked Teen Gohan. Goku walked over to him and patted him on the shoulder.

"Yes Gohan. Me and old you want you to fight." replied Goku. Mirai Gohan floated next to them.

"You can do it." encouraged Goten. Goku looked at Goten and smiled.

"Hey Cell!" called Goku "How would you like a handicap match?" Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"Dad, I thought we just wanted Gohan to fight." reminded Mirai Gohan.

"No Gohan, there's one more person." reasoned Goku.

"A handicap match will be a great warmup." Cell replied.

"What do you say...Goten?" asked Goku. Everyone gasped again.

"GOTEN?!" Asked/shouted Mirai Gohan "There's no way I'm letting Goten fight!"

"Goku! Have you gone insane?!" asked Piccolo "They're just two kids! They won't handle Cell!"

"You two are wrong." Goku replied "Goten and Gohan have incredible power far beyond mine and older Gohan." Goku then turned to Mirai Gohan "Remember Goten's fight against Vegeta? Do you remember his power when he got angry?" Mirai Gohan nodded.

"But dad..." Mirai Gohan's voice trailed off.

"Gohan, trust me on this one." Goku pleased. Mirai Gohan sighed and slowly nodded his head.

"Gohan and Goten are strong for their age but, against Cell?" asked Krillin. Mirai Gohan stepped up to Goten.

"Goten.." Mirai Gohan said "I want you to be strong. If 'Little dad' needs your help. Then you help him, don't be scared. I'm proud of you."

"Right." Goten replied.

'_How can these two have faith in two children? It's impossible!' _Vegeta thought to himself.

"Anyday now." Cell said impatiently.

"Good luck son." Mirai Gohan ruffled Goten's hair. Goten nodded.

"You ready?" asked Goku. Goten nodded again and walked up to Teen Gohan.

"This is it." Teen Gohan repiled while taking off his turban.

"Yep. Good luck." Goten responded. They both fist bumped and walked over to Cell.

'_I have faith in two boys._' Mirai Gohan said to himself.

**Author: Finished! What did you guys think about Mirai Gohan fighting Cell?**

** Gohan: I can't believe you let Gooten fight Cell.**

** Goku: We have faith in them.**

** Author:Thank you Goku.**

** Goku: Now can I have food?**

** Author and Gohan sweatdropped.**


	12. Faith in Two Boys!

** Chapter 12: Faith in Two Boys!**

** Author: Hooray! Goten and Gohan are gonna fight! Can Cell handle them?**

** Cell: Of course I can!**

** Author: ….KAMEHAMEHA!**

** Cell: NOOOOOOOO!**

* * *

Teen Gohan and Goten looked back the Z fighters. Mirai Gohan and Goku gave them a nod of good luck. They both sighed and flew off to where Cell was.

"Hey," Goten called to Teen Gohan "We can beat him and win. I believe in us."

"Thanks." is all Teen Gohan replied. They both landed on a cliff across from Cell. Cell took a good long look at them. Cell huffed.

"Hey Krillin, Got any more of those senzu beans?" asked Goku. Krillin nodded his head. He handed Goku a senzu bean. "Hey Cell! Catch!" Goku threw the bean at Cell.

"What are you doing?! Have you gone insane?" panicked Krillin.

"Apparently so!" Yamcha replied in panic. Cell caught the bean.

"It's a senzu bean. Eat it." explained Goku.

"It's official! You've gone insane!" shouted Krillin.

"Look, Cell is completely worn out from Gohan's fight. It wouldn't be fair if Goten and younger Gohan beat him if he isn't in his full strength." Goku pointed. Cell overheard their conversation and smirked. He ate the bean and powered up.

"What a wonderful bean. Alright, let's get this started." Cell said.

"You guys!" worried Krillin "We can't let Gohan and Goten go through with this!"

"I'm afraid it's too late Krillin." Piccolo replied.

"So children, are you ready?" asked/mocked Cell.

"What do ya say, Gohan? Wanna go first?" asked Goten while smirking. Teen Gohan mirrored his son's expression and powered up. His ki spiked up while a gust of wind started to pick up. Rocks started to crumble, and wind started to surround Goten and Teen Gohan. The Z fighters, besides Goku and Mirai Gohan, were stunned. Once Teen Gohan was finished, Goten stepped up.

"My turn." smirked Goten.

"Heh-Heh. Go right ahead." smirked Teen Gohan. Goten crossed his arms copied what Teen Gohan did before. Once finished, they faced Cell.

"Alright Cell, we're ready." Goten said.

"Well, looks like the other Gohan wasn't really bluffing about your strength. Of course, it was a bit of an exaggeration to say that they were stronger then me but, oh well." Cell said to himself. He flew down to where Goten and Teen Gohan are and landed behind them. Teen Gohan and Goten turned around. "Well, I'll give you both this, you two are brave. And loyal too! Not many sons would are willing to die for fighting their fathers battles you know!"

"You can take him you two!" encouraged Mirai Gohan. Cell flew and kicked Goten, who easily blocked it. Cell then kicked Teen Gohan, who blocked it. He then started to rapidly punch them. They easily dodged his punches. They both moved out of the way, Cell then flew to the air. He came back down and kicked Goten, who jumped in the air. Cell followed him and tried to kick him. He moved out of the way and landed next to Teen Gohan.

"Nice job!" cheered Goku.

"Nice job! But, It's my turn!" smirked Teen Gohan. Goten gave him a glare. Gohan and Cell flew in the air. Cell then started to punch Gohan, ho kept dodging them.

"Your pretty fast aren't you?" Cell smirked "Let's kick things up a notch." Cell then did a headbutt to Gohan and grabbed him by his gi. He then started to punch Gohan in the face and stomach.

"This was a mistake." Piccolo growled.

"You two," Krillin turned to Mirai Gohan and Goku "You gotta help him." Mirai Gohan and Goku didn't reply. Once Cell was finished hitting Gohan, he kicked him which sent Gohan crashing near Goten. Goten helped him up.

"I think it's my turn now." Goten chuckled nervously. Gohan nodded his head. Goten turned around and got into a stance. Cell descended to the ground.

"Well Goten, it seems your ready for round 2." teased Cell.

"You bet." Goten replied.

"It seems you wanna die that badly." teased Cell. Cell then started to walk up to Goten.

* * *

**Son House**

"Goten! My precious grandchild is going to get killed!" cried Chi Chi. She was watching the Cell Games on her TV. "My little Gohan is going to die too! Darn you Goku and Gohan! You promised that our baby and grandchild weren't gonna fight!"

"Chi Chi calm down." reasoned the Ox king.

* * *

**Cell Games**

Cell stopped when he was at least 10 feet away from Goten.

"Ready when you are, you grasshopper!" Goten replied. Cell flew to the air and sent a blast towards Goten. Goten jumped out of the way but Cell then fired another blast. Goten dodged it. When he landed on the ground, Cell punched him in the face and kicked him in the face. Cell then jumped behind him and tried to chop him but Goten flew to the air. Cell followed him and kicked him but he dodged it. Goten then kicked Cell in the face and sent him almost crashing to the floor.

"I say you're pretty fast." admitted Cell. Goten just kept silent. Cell then charged at Goten and disappeared then reappeared behind him. He elbowed him on the back of his head and kicked him, which sent Goten flying. Cell then flew to him and tried to punch him. He smirked when he hit Goten but, it wasn't Goten who he hit, it was Teen Gohan. Goten and Teen Gohan fell to the ground.

"Good fight kids, but I'm afraid to say that all good things must come to an end." Cell teased.

"Gohan! Move!" warned Goten. Goten pushed Teen Gohan out of the way when Cell fired a blast. It hit Goten which sent him crashing to a cliff, under piles of rock.

"No! Goten!" shouted Teen Gohan.

"Join him!" Cell smirked. He fired another blast which sent Teen Gohan crashing to a different cliff, also being under a pile of rocks.

"That was almost too easy." chuckled Cell.

"It's over." stuttered Mirai Trunks.

"He's gone." admitted Krillin.

"You two are fools!" shouted Piccolo "We told you this would happen! But you wouldn't listen to us! Well, maybe you'll hear this! You two just lost your only sons! They're dead!" There was a short silence.

"No Piccolo, you're wrong." Mirai Gohan replied. Everyone, besides Goku, looked at him. "Can't you sense their energy? He's fine."

"Wait, I feel it too!" cheered Mirai Trunks.

"Well, Gohan. It appears I have won. Now, are you going to fight me or not?" Cell said.

"Nope! Take a look behind you!" Mirai Gohan pointed to two cliffs behind Cell. Cell turned around and saw a bright light and the two cliffs exploding. Teen Gohan and Goten emerged out of the cliffs. Some of their gi came off and had some blood on their lip and forehead. Both of them walked up to Cell.

"Perhaps I misjudged you two! You have a lot more nerve then I gave credit to." Cell admitted.

"We, don't have to do this. This fight Cell, is meaningless." Teen Gohan reasoned. Cell laughed.

"You two sound just like your fathers!" laughed Cell "But, do you honestly think I'll stop my Cell games just because you think It's meaningless?"

"Yes." Goten nodded.

"Well, think again. You have to fight!" Cell replied.

"We don't wanna fight anymore Cell! We can put an end to all this violence. We don't want..." argued Goten. Cell then cut him off.

"You don't want to fight. Yes, I know!" reminded Cell "Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but did you just threaten to kill me?" Teen Gohan and Goten kept silent. "Interesting. Now, what can make you carry out this threat. Do tell."

"When we get angry." Goten replied.

"I know now why my dad wanted me to fight." Teen Gohan understood. "I think it's important to know what's gonna happen if you push me."

"Gohan, don't tell him." Goten reasonded. Teen Gohan ignored him and told him what happened everytime he got angry. After his little story, Cell laughed.

"Interesting story." Cell laughed "So, I'm guessing you have the same threat?" Cell looked at Goten.

"Yeah." Goten replied looking at the ground.

"The story didn't work." Cell smirked. Goten and Teen Gohan looked at him. "Not in the way you intended but, You've given me something to work for. And that's to make you mad!" Cell then punched Gohan in the face and kneed Goten. Cell then elbowed Gohan on the back of his head and stepped on the back of Goten's head.

"Come on, what's in to you? Give in to your anger." Cell ordered while increasing the pressure on Goten's head. Goten and Teen Gohan didn't reply. "You stubborn children!" Cell picked up Goten by his gi. "I want you to be angry!" Cell then started to punch Goten. He threw Goten into a pile rocks. He then turned to Teen Gohan and picked him up. He started to punch him, then threw him where Goten was. They both crashed into each other.

"Enough of this game you two!" shouted Piccolo to Mirai Gohan and Goku. "You're wrong about your sons! Gohan and Goten may have that power but it doesn't matter! They don't thirst for battle and mayhem! They're not fighters like you two!" Goku looked at Piccolo wide eyed.

"Enough Piccolo!" ordered Mirai Gohan. "They're gonna be fine! Trust me!"

"Trust you?!" argued Piccolo. "I don't know what happened in your timeline but this one's different! Gohan and Goten maybe the strongest in the world! But they're just scared little kids."

"Piccolo, I'm the strongest so far." Mirai Gohan reminded. Piccolo ignored him.

"I'd rather die then wait!" Piccolo started to take off his turban.

"You two refuse to to fight back, despite all the pain that inflected on you. Perhaps you can respond better to the pain of your dear ol' friends." smirked Cell. Goten's and Teen Gohan's eyes shot open. Cell spread his wings and flew to the Z fighters.

"Can't move." groaned Goten. Teen Gohan tried to sit up but fell. Piccolo tried to punch Cell, but Cell easily dodged it. He landed in front of Krillin and took the senzu beans. Cell flew back to Goten and Teen Gohan.

"With these out of the way, I don't need to fight them myself." Cell said to himself.

"What're you planning on doing?" asked/demanded Teen Gohan.

"I'm going to do whatever it takes to make you angry to bring out your full power." Cell replied. Teen Gohan raced towards Cell. Cell kicked him and sent him back to where Goten was.

"Stay down." reasoned Goten,

"And what?! Let him kill everyone?!" shouted Teen Gohan.

"JUST TRUST ME ON THIS ONE!" yelled Goten while powering up. Cell turned and smirked.

"There you go. Give in to your anger!" Cell ordered. Goten scowled at Cell and powered down.

"Goten..." Teen Gohan said quietly. Android 16 jumped from the cliff and tried to grab Cell. Somehow, Cell knew he was coming and smirked.

"Goodbye brother!" Cell turned around and destroyed Android 16 with a blast. Everyone was shocked. Android 16's head rolled over to where Hercule is.

"Anyway, let's see how many." Cell turned to the Z fighters. "8! Perfect." Cell then spread his wings and his tail opened. 8 blue balls shot out of his tail. The blue balls opened and 8 mini Cells started to laugh.

"What the hell are those things?" asked Piccolo in shock.

"Now, my dear children. Those 8 people on the cliff are your enemies." Cell pointed to the Z fighters. "Give them pain. Kill them, if it makes you happy." Teen Gohan and Goten gasped. The Cell jrs charged at the Z fighters on the cliff.

"Here they come!" shouted Mirai Gohan. Everyone went on guard as the Cell Jrs attacked. One by one the Z fighters were being defeated. Mirai Gohan was doing well but something surprised him, his dad was having a hard time! '_Wait! If my dad's having a hard time, that means...'_ Mirai Gohan's thoughts were cut off when a Cell Jr punched him in the jaw. Goten and Teen Gohan looked wide eyed when the Cell Jrs attacked their friends and family. Meanwhile, Mirai Gohan was getting beat up by one of the Cell Jrs.

"Gohan!" shouted a worried Goku. A Cell Jr then punched Goku in the face. Piccolo hit a Cell Jr which made it crash to the ground.

"Yamcha! Tien!" called Piccolo. "Gohan is still worn out from his battle with Cell! Go help him!" Meanwhile, Goten and Teen Gohan's ki spiked up.

"We cant let him get away with this Goten!" Teen Gohan responded.

"I know! Just wait!" Goten replied. At the fight with the Cell Jrs, everyone was getting beat.

"No more!" cried Teen Gohan. Some tears started to flow down his face.

"Stop this!" Goten shouted. His hair started to spike up. Cell smirked.

"Alright, playtime's over! You can kill them now!" Cell ordered.

"NOOOOOOO!" yelled Teen Gohan. Goten just went wide eyed while grinding his teeth. Out of nowhere, Android 16's head started to roll near Goten and Teen Gohan's feet.

"Sixteen?" asked a confused Goten.

"Goten, Gohan, let it go." begged/stuttered Sixteen. "It's not a sin, to fight for the right cause. T-There are th-those whose words alone will not reach. Cell is such a monster. I know how you feel you two, you both are gentle. You do not like to hurt. I know because I too learned these feelings. But it's because you love life and protect it."

"This scene is making me sick. It was so nice of you to help sixteen. But I plan on doing this my way." Cell said.

"Please, drop your restrain. Protect the life I once loved. You both have the strength, my scanner sensed it. Just let it go. Father and Son." with that, Sixteens final words were heard bouncing around in Teen Gohan and Goten's head. With one final smile, Sixteen's life was shattered when Cell stepped on his head.

"Another fighter you could have saved." Cell said. Goten looked down and was grinding his teeth. He tightened his fist, almost drawing blood. Goten growled until is growled turned into a scream. Goten screamed at the top of his lungs as Teen Gohan copied him. Their ki shot up like a rocket. A the cliff, The Z fighters looked shocked besides Goku and Mirai Gohan. Even the Cell Jrs are shocked. Cell as just standing there while shielding his eyes from the wind.

"That's my boy." both Mirai Gohan and Goku cheered weakly. Goten and Teen Gohan had sparks of electricity around their body.

"Tell them to stop!" ordered Teen Gohan. Cell didn't reply.

"That's enough!" shouted Goten. The Cell Jrs continued to beat the Z fighters. The rocks beneath Goten and Teen Gohan started to crumble as their ki still spiked up.

"That's the way." smirked Cell "Let it all go." Goten and Teen Gohan's eyes got sharper, Their hair spiked up, and their muscles bulked up. "Incredible." Cell quietly said to himself. Teen Gohan and Goten continued to scream. The Cell Jrs and the Z fighters looked towards Goten and Teen Gohan with a surprised expression. Dust started to surround both Goten and Teen Gohan as sparks of electricity started to dance around them. There was a long silence.

"Finally." Mirai Gohan cheered weakly. Goku chuckled weakly. Once the dust settled, Goten and Teen Gohan were scowling at Cell. Both Goten and Teen Gohan's hair spiked up and electricity danced around them. Goten was crossing his arms while smirking a little while Teen Gohan just scowled at Cell.

"We'll never forgive you!" they both said in a dangerous voice.

**Author: I LOVE this chapter! It was really fun to make! Hope you guys liked it and don't forget to review and favorite this story!**

**Cell: 'breathing heavy'**

**Author: YOU'RE STILL ALIVE?! I'll get you next chapter! **


	13. Can't Change the Course of History

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters.**

** Chapter 13: Can't Change the Course of History.**

** Author: No more author's notes! Sorry!**

Goten and Teen Gohan started to slowly walk up to Cell as Cell tried to hide his fear. Goten and Gohan have reached their limits and ascended to super saiyan 2. Their hair spiked up, their muscles grew, and sparks of electricity danced around them. Both of them stopped when they were a couple of feet away from Cell as they kept scowling at him.

"At last, you've come out of hiding." Cell said while getting over his fear. Goten and Teen Gohan looked at the bag of senzu beans in Cell's hand. "Now the games will really begin."

"Gimme that!" smirked Goten as he took the bag of senzu beans. Cell was shocked of how fast he was.

"What the? H-How did you?" stuttered Cell. Cell tried to take them back, but Goten and Gohan disappeared and reappeared in front of a Cell Jr. The Cell Jr smirked and charged at Gohan.

"I hate bugs." Gohan spat as he chopped the Cell Jr's head off. The Cell Jr exploded to dust. Cell and everyone else was speechless, besides Goten and Mirai Gohan.

"You two are amazing!" cheered Mirai Trunks.

"Let's see. 1...2..3..4..5..6..7!" counted Goten. "You killed one so I'll have the four and you'll have the three."

"Sounds like a plan." smirked Gohan. Both of them disappeared to defeat the Cell Jrs. Goten found two of them near Krillin. One of the Cell Jrs laughed and held Krillin hostage. He grew his sharp nails so he can slit Krillin's throat. Goten started to walk up to them. He stopped and held out his hand to form a ki blast. The Cell Jrs were surprised and scared. One of the Cell Jrs started to poke Krillin to remind Goten what he was going to do.

"Goten, Don't worry about me. Just do what you gotta do." Krillin replied weakly. One of the Cell Jrs backed away and flew off. "Do it Goten!" Goten put his hand down. As soon as Goten put his hand down, The Cell Jr let go of Krillin and fired a blast at Goten. There was an explosion as the Cell Jr smirked. His smirk disappeared when he found Goten above him while holding Krillin. He put Krillin down towards Piccolo and reappeared in front of the Cell Jr. He kicked the Cell Jr's head off.

"Lucky hit." Gohan scowled. Goten scowled back.

"I-I can't believe what I'm seeing." stuttered Vegeta. Goten floated down near Cell.

"So, this is the power Gohan was talking about." Cell smirked. "Well, let's see if you can handle 3 of them." Gohan floated next to Goten. Instead of 3, all 6 of them charged at them. Gohan and Goten crossed their arms in a Vegeta like way. When the Cell Jrs attacked, both boys quickly charged their ki as dust exploded around. One by one, they dodged the Cell Jrs attacks.

"I see you!" sang Goten. He turned around and kicked a Cell Jr in the stomach, making it explode. Teen Gohan punched a Cell Jr in the face, making it explode. The 4 Cell Jrs backed away. One of them charged at Goten. Goten threw the bag of senzu beans in the air and karate chopped the Cell Jr, destroying it. Gohan and Goten kept swatting the Cell Jrs away. When the Cell Jrs were on the ground, Gohan caught the senzu beans.

"Nice catch." Goten admitted.

"Nice throw." Gohan replied. The Cell Jrs slowly started to get back up. When they saw this, Goten and Gohan put their hands up and started to charge their ki. Due to the power, The Cell Jrs were sent flying and crashing to a mountain. Elsewhere, Piccolo was helping Goku up.

"Didn't I tell ya Piccolo? They're going to do it." Goku reminded. Piccolo didn't respond and went to help Mirai Gohan up. Back at the fight, Goten and Gohan finished charging their ki. The Cell Jrs emerged from the pile of rocks.

"Wanna finish this?" Goten asked Gohan. Gohan nodded. Both of them disappeared and reappeared behind a Cell Jr. They both punched him in the face, making him destroyed. Gohan then did a uppercut to one of the Cell Jrs and split it in half. The two remaining Cell Jrs backed away and bumped into each other. Goten and Gohan appeared in front of them. They both kneed the Cell Jrs in the stomach, destroying them both.

"They destroyed all of them like it was nothing!" Vegeta pointed. Goten took the beans away from Gohan, ignoring the scowl from him In return.

"Pass these around Trunks!" Goten threw the beans at Mirai Trunks, who caught it.

"Sure. No problem." Mirai Trunks replied. Goten and Gohan returned their gaze back at Cell. Both boys started to walk up to Cell.

"You might have gotten past my children. But, You can't get past me." smirked Cell. Goten and Gohan didn't reply. Goten looked at Gohan, who nodded in approval. Goten charged at Cell. "That's it!" Cell replied. He chopped Goten, who used afterimage. Cell looked up and saw Goten and Gohan facing down at him. Cell charged at them while Goten and Gohan didn't move. Cell tried to punch them, but they used afterimage again. Cell growled.

"Come on, you're not even trying!" smirked Goten.

"I thought you'll be a challenge." also smirked Gohan. Cell growled and charged at them. He started to punch them as they kept dodging his attacks. Goten and Gohan were about to punch Cell, who jumped in the air. That made Goten's fist punch Gohan's fist.

"Whoops! We missed." Goten said sarcastically.

"Oh, you didn't miss." Gohan replied. Goten smirked and chuckled.

"Not now. Maybe after we defeat Cell." Goten reasoned. Gohan nodded. They both disappeared and reappeared in front of Cell. Cell tried to punch them, but they keep dodging his punches.

"Stop mocking me!" Cell shouted. He kicked Gohan, who blocked it. Goten then jumped from above Gohan and tried to punch Cell. Cell dodged some of his punches. Gohan and Goten jumped back as Cell shot a ki blast. Goten deflected it. They both charged at Cell and punched him In the face. Cell crashed to the ground hard. Goten and Gohan landed where Cell crashed while Cell slowly got back up.

"You little brats!" yelled Cell while powering up. The whole earth started to shake, but Goten and Gohan kept standing there. Cell finished powering up and smirked at the boys. Goten and Gohan kept scowling at him. Cell growled and punched Gohan in the face.

"Wow, he's quick." pointed Mirai Trunks.

"His speed increased as much as his power. Incredible!" Vegeta pointed. Cell smirked. His smirk disappeared when Gohan slowly put his head up as Goten chuckled. Cell was about to punch them again until Goten punched him the stomach hard. Cell gasped for air until Gohan did a uppercut. Cell went flying until he caught himself. As he stood up, he started to wobble. Cell was shocked that they only used two punches to knock him down. Goten and Gohan slowly started to walk up to Cell.

**Hercule and the others**

"Is the camera fixed yet?" asked the reporter. The camera man was still fixing the camera.

"No." The camera man replied. The reporter sighed.

**The fight**

Goten and Gohan stopped when they were a foot away from Cell.

"You two are foolish as you're fathers!" growled Cell. "It's time for you to learn some respect." Gohan and Goten kept staring at Cell as Cell kept growling. Cell brought his leg back and kicked Goten, who kept blocking it. Cell tried to kick them one more time, until Gohan caught his leg. Gohan then kicked Cell in the face really hard. Cell skid through the rocks.

"That kick was okay." Goten admitted. Gohan huffed. "Let's make this more fun. How about we defeat Cell with our eyes closed?"

"You just made this fight more interesting. Great idea!" agreed Gohan. Goten and Gohan both closed their eyes.

"I will not be humiliated by two children!" shouted Cell. Cell stood up and formed two destructo discs in his hands.

"Look out!" warned Krillin.

"Destructo disc!" shouted Cell while throwing the discs. Goten and Gohan easily caught the discs. Cell and the others, besides Goku and Mirai Gohan, were amazed.

"H-He caught them! He caught the discs!" stuttered Krillin.

"Impossible!" Vegeta replied.

"Next time, don't shout out your attack." smirked Goten. Both of them destroyed the discs. Cell snapped out of his shock and jumped in the air.

"Special Beam Cannon!" shouted Cell. He fired the cannon and laughed evily. Gohan shook his head and swatted the blast away. "Curse you!" Cell then started to fire ki blasts through his finger. The blasts went right through them. "Those blasts went through them." stuttered Cell. Goten and Gohan walked up to Cell.

"We told you what would happen if you pushed us too far. And you didn't listen. Now you forced us to awaken our hidden power, and now you're afraid. Because you know that we'll destroy you!" Goten and Gohan said in unison. Cell started to shake. Cell blasted off to the sky.

"Alright! I think Cell is running away!" cheered Krillin.

"Kaaaa...Meeee...Haaa...Meee..." Cell shouted while charging the kamehameha wave.

"Don't do it Cell!" Goku warned. Mirai Gohan just kept staring.

"HA HA HA! Here you go! Let's see if you can stop this! I'm going to destroy the entire planet!And there's nothing you can do!" laughed Cell.

"Goten! Gohan! Get out of there! He's gonna do it!" warned Krillin. Goten and Gohan kept standing there.

"HAAAAAAAA!" yelled Cell while firing the wave.

"So, you wanna take this?" asked Goten. Gohan nodded.

"Ka...Me..Ha..Me...HAA!" shouted Gohan while firing the kamehameha wave. It easily took over Cell's wave and hit Cell dead on. Wind, dust, and rocks flew everywhere while the Z fighters struggle to stand still. The blast went into space so it wouldn't do harm to the earth. Once the dust settled, Cell was seen missing some body parts. His left arm and leg was missing, and both of his spikes on the top of his head was missing, and his right wing was missing. Both Goten and Gohan smirked at the results.

"T-There's no way those little brats could be so strong!" stuttered Cell while in pain. Goten and Gohan still smirked.

"Hey! If he waits too long, Cell will regenerate!" reminded Piccolo.

"Gohan! Goten! You need to finish Cell off now!" ordered Goku. Goten and Gohan ignored him.

"Now? We can't, we were just having fun." replied Gohan.

"We're gonna make him suffer some more." also replied Goten.

"Wait? No Gohan!" disagreed Goku.

"You two gotta finish him now!" ordered Mirai Gohan. Goten looked at his dad then turned back around. Cell then started to regenerate his missing body parts.

"You miserable children!" shouted Cell in anger. "How dare you! HOW DARE YOU!" Cell then started to power up and grew a lot bigger and more muscular. He landed down In front of Gohan and Goten. "Boys! You won't defeat me! Worthless saiyans like you two can't compete with me!" Cell tried to Punch them, but he was too slow and they both dodged it.

"You're too slow!" Goten sang. Cell turned around and tried to punch them, but they dodged again. Cell kept doing it as Goten and Gohan kept dodging his every attack. Goten and Gohan smirked at each other and kicked Cell in the face really hard. Cell was sent skidding through the ground.

"You two aren't boys! You're monsters!" stuttered Cell while trying to get back up. Goten and Gohan kicked Cell in the stomach hard. Cell started to gasp for air as saliva and blood ran down his mouth. "What've you two done to me?" Cell then started to gag as something started to come up his throat.

"Look," Krillin pointed towards Cell. "Something's happening."

"He's sick." suggested Piccolo.

"This is gonna be good." smirked Mirai Gohan. Everyone looked towards him.

"What do you mean?" asked Tien.

"Just watch." Mirai Gohan replied. Cell then covered his mouth, trying to keep the thing in his mouth. He failed and regurgitated a object covered in vomit or spit. Goten and Gohan's eye twitched.

"What is that?" asked Vegeta. No one replied. Krillin soon found out who it was.

"It's Android 18!" pointed Krillin.

"Looks like Cell's gonna be semi-perfect." Mirai Gohan chuckled.

"You're right." agreed Piccolo. Cell started to transform into his semi-perfect form. Everyone was surprised.

"Look! He's changed! He's not in his perfect form anymore!" pointed Mirai Trunks. Cell turned around and saw Goten and Gohan giving him a blank expression.

"BOYS!" shouted Cell in frustration. He took one giant step as Gohan and Goten didn't reply. He took another giant step, but didn't get a reply. "You little insects, you've made a fool of me!" Cell yelled in frustration and charged at the two boys. He tried to punch them, but he was too slow. Gohan then raced towards Cell and kicked him in the stomach. Cell skidded towards the hole where the ring used to be. He turned around to see Goten and Gohan walking up to him. "Stay away you monsters!"

"Monsters? Last time I checked you called yourself the ultimate life form." smirked Goten. Cell backed away until he fell in the hole and caught himself by holding the edge of the hole. Gohan stepped on his hand.

"Give up! Or fall!" smirked Gohan. Cell refused and climbed back up. Goten put his foot to Cell's face as both Gohan and Goten pushed Cell. He started to fall down the hole until he flew up. But Gohan expected this and kneed him n the face. Cell crashed in the rocks.

"I'll get you boys! I swear I will!" Cell swore as Goten and Gohan walked up to him.

"Just give up! You know you can't win." reasoned Goten.

"N-NO! Stay back!" warned Cell. He yelled and powered up. The wind started to blow fiercely. Cell started to grow big and fat until he was as big as a blimp.

"Oh no. I can't!" Mirai Gohan said to himself. He remembered when Goku sacrificed himself for the earth. Leaving Gohan and his mom. He know has to relive this moment all over again. Cell raised his hand.

"Boys! This is the end for the both of you! You thought you could beat me? I'm going to blow myself up along with you and this planet!" laughed Cell.

"Don't!" warned Goten and Gohan.

"What? Blow up the earth?" asked Vegeta in disbelief. Mirai Gohan looked towards Goku who sighed and mouthed 'I have to.'

"Watch out! You might make me explode!" laughed Cell as Gohan and Goten went in a stance. "One little shot and I'll blow up! Buh-Bye Goten! Buh-Bye Gohans and Goku!" Cell grew bigger. "One more minute boys! And It's Buh-Bye earth!" Goten and Gohan sunk to their knees.

"I failed." whispered Gohan.

"We should've listened to them! We should've finished him off!" Goten yelled to himself. Gohan pounded his fist to the ground. Goku turned around to the others.

"What's the matter Goku? You have a plan?" asked Krillin. Goku smiled.

"There's only one way to save the earth now." Goku replied. He put two fingers to his forehead.

"...Dad..." Mirai Gohan whispered. Goku patted him on the shoulder.

"Sorry Gohan. I have to do what's right. Please, take care of everyone. Even Goten. I'm proud of you both." Goku smiled. He I.T. To Cell.

"Goodbye Dad!" cried Mirai Gohan. Goten and Gohan looked up when they saw Goku facing Cell.

"Dad?" asked a confused Gohan. Goku turned and smiled.

"Hey. You two put up a good fight. I'm proud of both of you."

"What? Daddy?"

"Take care of your mother for me Gohan, she needs you. And Goten, take care of Gohan. You're the only thing that keeps him happy." Goku smiled. Goten and Gohan gasped. "Goodbye, my sons."

"Sons?" asked a even more confused Gohan. Goku then turned his attention towards Cell. Goku used I.T. To teleport Cell away from the earth.

"NO! COME BACK!" yelled Gohan.

"Goku!" shouted Krillin. Gohan immediately had tears flowing down his eyes. Mirai Gohan went to comfort him.

"DADDY!" cried Gohan. He started to cry on his future self's chest. Mirai Gohan rubbed his back.

"I'm sorry." Goten whispered.

"For what?" asked Mirai Gohan as a tear dropped from his cheek.

"For not finishing Cell off. I should have while I had the chance." Goten replied. Mirai Gohan smiled.

"It's alright squirt." Mirai Gohan smiled. He dragged Goten to join the hug. After a moment of silence, Gohan let go of Mirai Gohan.

"Wait," Gohan wiped his tears. "Before dad left, why did he say 'Goodbye, my sons?'" Mirai Gohan and Goten were silent. "Tell me." Gohan growled.

"Gohan..." Goten's voice trailed off.

"TELL ME NOW!" Gohan yelled.

"IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT MY DAD!" Goten yelled back. Everyone went silent.

"What?" Gohan asked/whispered in frustration.

"You're not my dad Gohan!" cried Goten. "In my timeline, Mom died and you had to raise me when you were eleven years old!" Goten yelled in frustration.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" Screamed Gohan.

"BECAUSE I WANTED YOU TO BE HAPP.." Goten couldn't finish his sentence because Gohan punched him square in the face.

"Stop it Gohan!" ordered Piccolo. Gohan ignored him.

"That's enough!" shouted Mirai Gohan. Goten sat up and wiped the new blood off his lip. He tackled Gohan and started to punch him in the face.

"I wanted you to be happy!" Goten yelled while continuing to punch Gohan repeatedly in the face. Gohan caught his punch and punched Goten to get him off. Both of them dropped out of super saiyan 2. Before the both of them could kill each other, Piccolo and Mirai Gohan broke it up. Krillin made his move and picked Android 18 up.

"After all this time, I thought you were my son! And now you're my little brother?!" Gohan growled.

"That's right! I just wanted to make you happy. I wanted to spend some time with you." Goten reasoned. Gohan stopped struggling to get out of Piccolo's grip. "You're the only father figure I had. You're my idol, my brother, my father!" At this point, Both Goten and Gohan had tears streaming down their faces.

"Goten..." Gohan quietly said while Piccolo let go of him. Mirai Gohan let go of Goten.

"Gohan..." Goten's voice trailed off. Gohan gave Goten a hug.

"I'm sorry." Gohan apologized.

"Me too." Goten replied. After the little scene, a strong gust of wind started to pick up, almost knocking down Goten and Gohan.

"Oh no! I forgot!" Mirai Gohan cursed.

"No way!" Vegeta stuttered.

"He's back!" Piccolo disbelieved. Dust started to block the Z Fighters view of the figure. They didn't need to see because they sensed the life form. Mirai Gohan then turned towards Mirai Trunks.

"Trunks! Move!" Mirai Gohan raced towards Mirai Trunks. All of a sudden, a beam shot out from the dust and it aimed at Mirai Trunks. Mirai Gohan jumped in front of Trunks.

"Gohan?" asked a confused Mirai Trunks. All he got was a yelp and a bloodied Mirai Gohan.

"GOHAN!" Shouted Piccolo while staring at the bloody Mirai Gohan. Goten didn't dare to turn around. All he heard was the Z fighters gasp.

"Oh no! Gohan!" shouted Teen Gohan. Goten slowly turned his head and his tears came back.

The man who raised him for 7 years, the man who comforted him when he cried, the man he called a brother, a father, was dead.

**Author: There another long chapter! Just for you guys! I really hope you felt a little sad at the end and liked this chapter! Until next time!**


	14. We'll Avenge You!

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters**

** Chapter 14: We'll Avenge You!**

** Author: I have nothing to say**

Goten could only stare at the man who raised him, the man he called a father. He slowly started to walk up to Mirai Gohan and knelt beside him.

"...Dad..." cried Goten. Mirai Gohan coughed up blood.

"H-hey there squirt." coughed Mirai Gohan.

"You're gonna be fine. Just hang in there." Goten cried.

"Sorry Goten. I'm afraid I've gotta go. Don't worry, You'll be fine. Please, be strong like your dad. I'll tell Mom and Dad you said hi. Goodbye...Goten." with that, Mirai Gohan took one last breath and closed his eyes.

"NO! DON'T LEAVE ME DAD!" yelled Goten. Piccolo sighed and picked up Mirai Gohan's corpse.

"I'm sorry." Piccolo whispered. Goten didn't reply. He just kept quiet and looked at the ground. '_DAMN IT!_' Goten yelled in his head. '_I've let everyone down! Goku, Dad, Mom. It's all my fault! I'm sorry!_'

"Heh-heh! What a worthless sacrifice." chuckled Cell. He looked the same as before, in his perfect form, but he had sparks of electricity around him. "I'm back! And as strong as ever!"

"H-How?" stuttered Yamcha.

"You see, as long as the core in my head his attached, I can regenerate. When I blew myself up, one cell survived and I regenerated. And thanks to my saiyan cells, I'm stronger then ever!" Cell replied. Gohan scowled and turned super saiyan 2. His scowl turned to a smirk. "Sill won't give up?"

"Not a chance." replied Gohan. "One thing that I learned from my father is to never give up. If you say your as powerful as ever, then bring it on!"

"You still have a lot to learn boy. But, you defeated me with the help from Goten. And it looks like he won't be fighting anymore." Cell pointed to Goten, who was still kneeling.

"Come on Goten." Gohan called to Goten. Goten didn't reply.

"What a shame, I thought he was a saiyan. But it looks like he's just a coward." mocked Cell. Goten grind his teeth. "Heh-heh! I'll make sure you end up like your father." That was the last straw. Goten turned super saiyan 2 and punched Cell in the stomach. He was too fast so Cell couldn't dodge it.

"Woah." Gohan pointed.

"He's as much faster as before." Vegeta replied.

"He's gonna get killed!" worried Piccolo while still carrying Mirai Gohan's corpse. Cell gasped for air as he stepped back. Goten then did a headbutt to Cell.

"H-How did you get so powerful?" stuttered Cell. Goten didn't reply.

"I'll avenge everyone!" Goten shouted. He kicked Cell in the face and Cell skidded through the rocks. While Cell was getting back up, Goten jumped on his back. Cell screamed in pain.

"Y-you l-little b-brat" Cell stuttered in pain. Gohan came to Goten's aid.

"Wow Goten." Gohan said amazed. Both boys shot a ki blast at Cell. As expected, Cell jumped In the air, but only to be punched and crashing to the dirt. Cell slowly got back up.

"You weren't this strong as before." Cell fearfully said.

"That's because you killed the ones we loved." Goten replied.

"N-NO! I won't be beaten by two children again!" Cell shouted. Cell then jumped in the air, while turning to the Z fighters. "I don't want any of you to see me be beaten by children!" Cell then fired a blast towards the Z fighters.

"Oh no!" Goten and Gohan yelped. Both of them bolted towards the Z fighters as the blast came closer. Goten and Gohan saved the Z fighters by jumping in front of the blast. The blast hit them directly in their left arm. There was a big explosion.

"Gohan! Goten!" shouted a worried Piccolo.

"Why would Gohan and Goten sacrifice themselves to save the fighters?" Cell asked himself. "Hm. I would never understand the ways of these saiyans." When the dust settled, Goten was on top of Gohan as Gohan was facing the sky. (**Not in a gay way**). "Look, they belong together. Not in a brotherly way. Because they're so weak." Goten and Gohan slowly opened their eyes and got off each other. The top of their gi was half ripped and some of their gi pant were missing. As they stood up, Blood started to come out of their left arms.

"My arm." groaned Goten while clutching his left arm. Gohan copied him.

"I do hope you're not continuing this fight." smirked Cell. "I wouldn't want you to suffer." Everyone looked at them in concern and shock. Cell descended to the dirt. "So, I see you're still as stubborn as ever. Well, let's get this over with."

"What do you plan on doing?" Gohan asked. Cell smirked and cupped his hands. Goten and Gohan's eyes went wide.

"Boys, this ends here." Cell smirked. He started to power up while charging the kamehameha wave. "First, I'll destroy you both. Then, your friends and this worthless planet! But before I do I want you both to remember something. I will live forever!"

"He's not bluffing! This is the end!" Vegeta shouted.

"HA HA HA!" laughed Cell. "This place has been good to me, but all my feasting here is done. And I hate to leave without cleaning my plate. Soon' It'll be nothing but a cloud of dust!"

"It's all my fault. I should've listened to you dad. Just like it's my fault that you're not here right now." Both Gohan and Goten said to themselves. Cell then started to charge his kamehameha wave as a gust of heavy wind picked up.

"I thought Dr. Gero only meant for me to destroy the earth. But I know now that I was designed for much more." Cell said. "Once I finish tearing this world to pieces, I'll just use Goku's Instant Transmission to move onto other planets. That is my destiny, I am the universe's end!" Cell then started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" demanded Goten.

"Forget the earth! I'll just destroy the entire solar system with my energy now!" Cell laughed. Then the whole earth started to shake due to Cell's power. "What's wrong you two? Aren't you gonna stop me now?"

"What's the point? We know We've lost our one chance to beat you." Goten and Gohan said in unison. "Now We'll all die together and we'll be with our dads."

"I expected the ending to be more dramatic!" laughed Cell. A blue energy orb then started to form in Cell's cupped hands. '_This is how it ends._' Goten said in his head.

"_**Oh Come on! Don't tell me you both are giving up already? That's not the Goten and Me I know.**_" Mirai Gohan telepathically said.

"Dad?" asked a confused Goten.

"You hear him too?" asked Gohan. Goten nodded.

"_**I'm in the otherworld with dad! Thanks to King Kai, I can talk to you guys telepathically!**_" cheered Mirai Gohan. "_**I know you both have the power to beat him! Me and Dad sensed it all along. Now, give him the biggest kamehameha you guys got!**_"

"No dad! We can't! We can't even use one of our arms anymore." Goten reasoned.

"Hey! Who's he talking to?" asked a confused Krillin.

"Look! They're so scared that they're talking to themselves!" laughed Cell.

"_**Hey Goten. Remember the story I told you when I defeated Cell?**_"

"Yeah." Goten replied.

"_**Well, I used one arm to defeat him with the help from dad. At first, I couldn't do it. Then **__**with the help from dad, I saved the whole world. So I want you both to save the whole world like I did. If you want to blame anyone for this, blame Cell!**_"

"We will!" Goten agreed. Goten then used his remaining arm to form a kamehameha wave.

"What're you doing?" asked Gohan.

"Just follow what I do!" Goten replied. Gohan followed his moves.

"KAAA...MEEE..." They both chanted.

"That's more like it!" smirked Cell.

"HAAAAAA...MEEEEE!" Goten and Gohan continued.

"Now, you die!" Cell shouted while firing the kamehameha wave,

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" Both Goten and Gohan yelled. The two blasts collided and formed a giant blue sphere in the middle of the struggle.

"That's way to big! Let's move!" Vegeta ordered. Everyone moved to a different cliff.

"_**Come on you two! Just hang in there!**_" Mirai Gohan ordered. Goten and Gohan heard his voice behind them and knew that he was helping them.

"This must be hard with all your wounds." Cell teased. "I'm sure this will make them burn!" Cell then pushed more energy into his wave.

"I can't!" Gohan groaned.

"_**Don't say that! Don't give up!**_" encouraged Mirai Gohan. Cell then put more energy into his wave, almost winning the beam struggle. "_**What's the matter you two? You have all the power you need! Just let it go!**_"

"W-We can't!" admitted Goten. "We just can't!"

"We just can't heck it Gohan! It's too much for us to handle! We're just kids!" Gohan also admitted. "We haven't changed!"

"_**Don't attack yourself!**_" Mirai Gohan stood beside Gohan and Goten also using one arm like them. "_**I don't know where you got it in your head that there's something wrong with you but there's not! I've been through the same thing!**_** Save everyone! You've done it many of times!**"

"What on earth are you mumbling about? Chanting a little prayer before you die?" teased Cell.

"_**Let it out you two! Do it know!**_" Mirai Gohan ordered. The two boys put more energy to the blast. The beam struggle became even again.

"You fools! Don't you understand that you're facing the most perfect weapon?" Cell reminded. Cell put more energy to the blast.

"Too strong!" both Goten and Gohan groaned.

"_**Listen! You both need to stop worrying about the planet and defeat Cell! All the damage you'll do to the earth will be fixed with the dragon balls! Don't hold anything back! Got it?**_"

"Yeah! W-We but..." stuttered Goten. Elsewhere, Piccolo put Mirai Gohan down and raced towards Goten and Gohan.

"Piccolo wait!" shouted Krillin. Piccolo flew behind Cell.

"Masenko-Ha!" Piccolo fired the masenko at Cell. Cell remained unscratched and looked at Piccolo. Cell spread his wings and fired a blast at Piccolo. Piccolo flew back.

"Piccolo!" worried Gohan. He put more energy into the blast. Yamcha and Tien came to Piccolo's aid.

"I guess I should go with them." chuckled Krillin. He put 18 down and raced towards Piccolo.

"Dad, stay here and look after Gohan." Mirai Trunks ordered. He took off with Krillin. Vegeta was about to reject it until Mirai Trunks flew away.

"These are your last minutes boys! So try to make them count!" Cell shouted. Piccolo then fired his special beam cannon move and hit Cell. Cell still remained unscratched. Tien, Yamcha, Mirai Trunks, and Krillin arrived and fired their own blasts at Cell.

"Not too close guys!" worried Goten.

"_**They can handle themselves! Focus your energy you two!**_"

"We're trying!" Gohan replied. Elsewhere, Piccolo and the others kept firing at Cell.

"You're just anxious to die aren't you? Well, all you have to do is ask!" Cell then used his wings to blast everyone away.

"He hurt them!" Goten and Gohan put more energy into the blast, almost winning the struggle. Cell then put more energy to his blast. Piccolo and the others got back up. They fired another round of blasts at Cell.

"Why won't you people stay down?!" Cell blasted everyone away again.

"_**You guys can win this one!**_" Piccolo and Mirai Trunks stood back up and fired another blast. Elsewhere, Vegeta powered up to super saiyan. Cell growled and blew everyone away from him. Cell's blast started to take over Gohan and Goten's blast. Goten and Gohan started to move back due to Cell's blast. The earth then started to shake.

"_**Release it you two! Release everything you got! Remember all the pain he's caused. The people he's hurt! Now make that your power!**_"

"Farewell!" Cell shouted. Before he can put more energy to his blast, a ki blast distracted him and he wobbled. He looked up and saw Vegeta, out of breath, and smirking at Cell. "Vegeta!"

"_**Now's your chance! Save the whole universe!**_" Mirai Gohan shouted. Goten and Gohan screamed and put all of their energy to their blast. They easily took over Cell's blast. Cell's eyes widened and he yelled.

"NOOOOO! I'm PERECT! I'M PERFECT!" Those were Cell's last words as he disintegrated and every single cell in him was destroyed. He was gone for good. The kamehameha wave went to space so it wouldn't do damage to the earth. Gohan and Goten dropped out of super saiyan 2 and returned to their normal base. They both smiled and slowly fell safely to the dirt. Both of them were out of breath while smiling.

"_**There's my little men!**_" Mirai Gohan's voice faded away in their heads. Piccolo and the others landed near them. Goten slowly sat up.

"Hey," Goten called to Gohan. Gohan turned his head to face him. "We did it!"

**Author: 2 more chapters to go! That's right, I'm going to do a Bojack Unbound chapter! Until next time!** __


	15. In the End!

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ Or any of the characters**

** Chapter 15: In the End!**

"Look at them," pointed Piccolo "I guess saving the world can take it's toll on you."

"Hey Goten and Gohan," called Krillin "Were you two holding back? Were you trying to scare us? Because it sure did." Goten and Gohan laughed weakly at Krillin.

"I can't believe we survived that!" cheered Yamcha.

"I know." Tien agreed.

"Don't worry you two, we'll get Dende to fix those bruises." Krillin reasoned.

"I got ya little guy." Tien siad while picking up Goten.

"Don't worry big guy." Yamcha picked up Gohan.

"I'll get Gohan." Piccolo replied while picking up Mirai Gohan.

"And I'll get Eighteen." Krillin stopped in his tracks when he realized he said this.

"You know she's an android right?" Mirai Trunks reminded. Krillin blushed.

"Well, she is a victim of Cell right? We might as well, bring her along." Krillin laughed nervously. Gohan and Goten laughed weakly until they passed out. "Gohan! Goten!"

"Don't worry Krillin, they're exhausted, that's all." replied Yamcha. Krillin understood and went to get Eighteen. "Let's hit the sky Trunks!"

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up." Mirai Trunks replied. Krillin and the others, besides Vegeta, took off to the skies. "That was brave dad."

"Save your applause boy. Now go!" ordered Vegeta. Mirai Trunks nodded and went to follow the others.

**MINDSCAPE**

"Where am I?" asked a confused Goten. He looked around and all he saw was black. Nothing but pitch black. Goten started to look around some more until he bumped into someone.

"Goten?" asked Gohan.

"Oh, hey little dad." greeted Goten. "Do you know we got here?"

"We've must have passed out and ended up here." Gohan explained. "Oh, and I'm sorry for the whole 'attacking you thing.'"

"It's okay. Why did you attack me? Not to be mean or anything." asked Goten.

"Well, I attacked you because I was too stressed out. You know, dad dying and me finding out you're my little bro." Gohan replied earning a hug from Goten.

"It's okay. Nothing to worry about." Goten chuckled. Gohan sighed. All of a sudden, they heard footsteps.

"Who's there?" demanded Gohan. As the footsteps got closer, Gohan and Goten got into a stance. The footsteps stopped and revealed...a tall purple rabbit? Goten and Gohan looked confused.

"Who're you?" asked Goten. The rabbit chuckled.

"Ah so, the super saiyan god DOES have kids." the rabbit chuckled. Before Goten or Gohan could ask anymore questions, the figure disappeared.

"Where did he go?" asked Gohan. Before Goten could reply, a bright light shined and everything went white.

**Lookout**

Gohan and Goten opened their eyes and relieved that they're at the lookout. Thanks to Dende, Gohan and Goten were healed. Dende greeted them both.

"Sorry about your dads." Dende bowed his head in respect for Goku and Mirai Gohan.

"Don't be sad." Gohan and Goten replied. Everyone else looked at them.

"We both talked to my dad." Goten added. "We felt his energy all around us and I swear I could've touched him."

"He was right there by our side." Gohan also added. "Giving us advice and rooting us on. That's how we were able to defeat Cell."

"Well you two," Piccolo replied "Whatever you did made us all proud." Piccolo put a hand on Gohan's head. "You've gotten strong kid." Dende then healed Eighteen. When she got up, Yamcha ran to the other side of the lookout.

"Dende! Get away from her quick! She'll punch a hole right through you!" warned Yamcha.

"Nobody's gotta kill anybody." Krillin reasoned. Eighteen quickly stood up. "Hey, we could put the past behind us can't we? Now that Gohan and Goten beat Cell, we can all be friends."

"Gohan and Goten did?" asked Eighteen.

"You bet they did!" shouted Yamcha still on the other side of the lookout. "Both of them are incredibly strong! So, you can forget about punching holes in anyone!"

"Yamcha stop being coward and get back here!" ordered Goten.

"No way!" Yamcha rejected. Piccolo ignored them.

"You should thank him Eighteen, he stayed at your side the whole time." Piccolo reasoned. Krillin blushed.

"Krillin and Eighteen sittin in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" sang Goten. Krillin hit him on the back of his head.

"Thank mister smooth!" Krillin mumbled.

"What?! How could you?!" Yamcha shouted.

"You know she's an android right?" Trunks reminded again. Krillin laughed nervously as Goten rubbed the back of his head.

"Expect for me to fall at your feet now?" demanded Eighteen. "Big, strong boy rescues me and I'm his forever right? Not that easy." Eighteen then flew away.

"We've wasted enough time." pointed Piccolo. "Let's hurry up and summon the dragon so we can undo the damage that Cell has caused."

"Yeah! That means Gohan will come back! Dende and me will be here so you won't need a girl." Gohan cheered.

"Leave me alone." cried Krillin with tears in his eyes. Mr. Popo gathered the dragon balls.

"Shenron! Arise and hear our wish!" Dende shouted. The sky became dark and the dragon appeared.

"Choose your words carefully as you speak. I will make two of your wishes." boomed Shenron.

"Shenron! Please revive all those who were killed by Cell!" Yamcha ordered.

"Your wish will be granted." Shenron accepted. His eyes glowed. Everyone turned around and saw Mirai Gohan open his eyes.

"Great to be alive!" Mirai Gohan cheered. Goten smiled and jumped on his dad.

"Hey there dad!" greeted Goten.

"There's my earth savior!" Mirai Gohan ruffled Goten's hair. Goten laughed and went on top of his dad's shoulders.

"Great to see you again Gohan." Piccolo smirked. Mirai Gohan nodded.

"Thanks for helping us." Gohan smiled.

"Don't mention it." Mirai Gohan laughed. He looked down and noticed a hole in his shirt where Cell blasted him. He shook his head,

"Guys, bad news." Piccolo sighed. That caught everyone's attention. "This dragon can't bring back those who were dead before."

"Shenron! Can't you use our whole second wish to bring Goku back?" asked Yamcha.

"I'm afraid not you guys." Mirai Gohan sighed.

"Hey! Why won't we just go to namek and ask Porunga to bring him back?" asked Dende. Everyone agreed until a voice interrupted them.

"Hey, don't I get a saying in this?" asked Goku. Everyone, besides Goten and Mirai Gohan, looked around to see where the voice came from.

"Goku?" asked a confused Krillin.

"King Kai is letting me talk to you guys in the otherworld. So listen up, mainly I've been thinking about why the earth was in danger and it was because of me." Goku replied.

"Where are you going with this Goku?" asked Yamcha.

"I think it will be better for the earth if I stay in the otherworld." Goku replied. Mirai Gohan stepped a little closer to his younger self, just encase he goes insane.

"But what about mom and me and Goten?" asked Gohan.

"Gohan, you're now the strongest person..." Goku was interrupted when Goten coughed to remind him of something. "I mean, Gohan AND Goten are so strong now that I have nothing to teach them."

"But that still doesn't mean I need you!" shouted Gohan.

"But he doesn't teach me." Gotem mumbled under his breath.

"Goodbye..." Goku was about to leave until Gohan stopped him.

"DON'T HANG UP ON ME YOU BASTARD!" Yelled Gohan. Mirai Gohan signaled Goten to grab Gohan. Goten nodded and jumped on Gohan. "Hey! Let me go!"

"Gohan, It's the right thing to..." Goku's voice was, again, interrupted.

"The right thing to do?! What kind of father would abandon his family and friends?!" Gohan yelled.

"Calm down.."

"SHUT UP! I HAD IT WITH YOU!" Gohan had tears in his eyes. Goten was about to comfort him until Gohan smacked his hand away. "Don't touch me." Gohan spat and flew off. Piccolo was about to go after him until Mirai Gohan stopped him.

"I'll get him." Mirai Gohan flew off to find his younger counterpart with Goten close by.

**Wasteland**

Gohan stopped on a open field and started to punch the grass.

"THAT BASTARD!" Screamed Gohan going super saiyan 2. He was about to punch the grass again until Mirai Gohan grabbed his wrist.

"Calm down." reasoned Mirai Gohan. Gohan was about to yank his wrist until Goten, who was also in his super saiyan 2 form, grabbed his other wrist.

"Let go!" ordered Gohan. Mirai Gohan and Goten didn't budge.

"Listen..." Mirai Gohan reasoned in a calm voice. "I know it wasn't kinda right, but he's doing it for the earth."

"Earth! Earth! Earth! That and training is all he cares about! He doesn't care about his family or friends!" Gohan barked. Gohan tried to pry his wrist off of Goten's grip. Goten only squeezed his grip harder.

"He does care about his family and friends. That's why he thinks it's better for the earth. We do live on earth you know?" Mirai Gohan replied. One of Gohan's wrists was finally free until Goten grabbed it and pinned them, and Gohan, to the ground while sitting on top of him.

"Look at me Gohan," ordered Goten. "I'm perfectly fine and dad nor mom raised me. I was raised by you! The earth has been at peace for seven years!" Goten then pointed to Mirai Gohan. "Look. See? That's you and you look fine! You didn't need mom or dad for seven years. Your friends are still fine. So don't worry."

"B-But..." Gohan cried on his older counterpart's chest. Goten comforted him by rubbing his back.

"Come on, let's get back to the lookout." Mirai Gohan, who was carrying Gohan, and Goten flew back to the lookout.

**Lookout**

Mirai Gohan, Gohan, and Goten landed safely on the tiles on the lookout. Piccolo and the others looked at them.

"What happened?" asked Piccolo.

"At first, Gohan was mad at dad for not coming back and I explained to him that it was the right decision." explained Mirai Gohan. He was about to let Gohan down until Gohan refused to. "Come on. Let me put you down." Mirai Gohan tried again but Gohan still refused. Mirai Gohan sighed.

"You guys have another problem." Krillin sounded worried. "How are you gonna tell Chi Chi that her husband died?" At this point, Mirai Gohan, Gohan, and Goten paled.

"Oh shit." Mirai Gohan muttered.

"Anyway, Krillin used the second wish to get rid of the bomb in Eighteen's chest." Yamcha changed the subject.

"I knew you liked Eighteen!" Goten and Gohan pointed. Krillin blushed.

"Well, I better get back home to prepare to go back to the future." Mirai Trunks said.

"I gotta tell my mom the bad news." Gohan said while jumping out of Mirai Gohan's arms. With that, everyone jumped off the lookout and waved goodbye to each other.

**Son House**

"And that's the whole story mom." Gohan finished telling his mother and grandfather that Goku was dead and why he didn't wanna come back. Chi Chi started to cry while Ox king tried to comfort her.

"Oh, Goku!" cried Chi Chi. Mirai Gohan and Goten were in the back so they wouldn't see their mother break down and cry.

"Is she gonna be okay Gohan?" asked a concerned Goten.

"Yeah, she's gonna be fine." Mirai Gohan replied. There was silence, except Chi Chi crying, for another 5 minutes.

"When do we have to go back?" asked Goten.

"Go back where?" asked a confused Mirai Gohan. Goten had a innocent look on his face.

"I mean, go back to the past." Goten replied. Mirai Gohan sighed and crouched down to Goten's level.

"When Mirai Trunks gets his time machine fixed. Why?" Mirai Gohan replied/asked. Goten started to poke his finger.

"Because..." Goten's voice trailed off.

"Because you're having fun here and you're gonna miss little dad?" asked Mirai Gohan. Goten was amazed.

"Woah, how did you know?" asked a amazed Goten.

"Lucky guess." Mirai Gohan smirked. Gohan soon walked up to them.

"Well, I told her everything." Gohan had a hint of sadness in his voice.

"It's alright. Listen, me and Goten still have a couple of weeks left. So..."

"Okay!" chirped Gohan.

"You didn't even know what I was gonna say." Mirai Gohan replied.

"I kew what you were gonna say! You were gonna say that I should spend the rest of those couple of weeks with you guys." Gohan explained. Mirai Gohan seemed amazed while Goten just smiled.

"Come on! Let's go fishing!" Goten grabbed Gohan's hand and dragged him outside. Mirai Gohan soon followed.

**The River**

Goten and Gohan came back up to the surface for air. They only caught 1 fish.

"Man, only one?" whined Goten.

"Usually, there will be at least ten in here." Gohan pointed.

"Maybe because you fished here so much, you probably caught them all." Mirai Gohan chuckled.

"True." Gohan admitted. All of a sudden, someone splashed water in his face. "Hey!"

"Got ya!" laughed Goten. Gohan also laughed and started to splash Goten. While the splash war was going on, Mirai Gohan meditated.

**SPLASH!**

"Hey!" complained Mirai Gohan. When he finished drying the water off his face, he found 2 snickering chibis. "You think that's funny huh?" Mirai Gohan took off his shirt and jumped in the river. It was 2 against 1 in a splash war. The three sons of Goku were having the time of their lifes.

"That's my boys." Goku smiled proudly as a halo was above his head. He sighed. "Goodbye, my sons."

**Capsule Corp**

Now it was the time for Mirai Gohan, Mirai Trunks, and Goten to return to their time. Everyone was there to say goodbye. Mirai Gohan was glad that Mirai Trunks said that he can give them a ride. He couldn't believe that the time machine could hold 3 people. Anyway, everyone said goodbye.

"Goodbye mom." Mirai Gohan and Goten said in unison. Chi Chi cried and hugged both of her sons.

"Goodbye boys." smiled Chi Chi while wiping her tears. Surprisingly, Piccolo showed up.

"Bye Piccolo." Mirai Gohan waved.

"Take care kid. And keep training Goten." Piccolo smirked. Mirai Gohan nodded. After all but one goodbye, Mirai Gohan and Mirai Trunks jumped in the time machine.

"You comin Goten?" asked Mirai Gohan.

"Yeah, in a sec." Goten replied. He walked up to Gohan, who was behind the crowd. Everyone looked to face them.

"So...uh...I guess this is goodbye." Goten sighed.

"Yeah..." There was a moment of silence until.

"Just do it guys! No one's gonna call you a lady or girl." Mirai Gohan said.

"I would!" Vegeta replied in the back.

"Ignore Vegeta." Mirai Gohan laughed. Goten agreed with his dad and jumped in Gohan's arms.

"Woah! I'm not that big!" laughed Gohan. Goten and Gohan hugged each other for a couple of minutes until they broke it up.

"You know how I'm gonna remember you?" Goten asked. Gohan shook his head. Goten replied by running his hands through his hair. Gohan smiled.

"You ready Goten?" asked Mirai Gohan. Goten nodded and gave Gohan one last hug and jumped in the time machine.

"Goodbye everyone!" waved Mirai Trunks and Mirai Gohan. Goten just looked at Gohan, who looked back. They both smiled. Mirai Gohan and Goten looked to their left and saw Goku, in angel form, waving goodbye. Mirai Gohan and Goten waved back.

"Who're you guys waving to?" asked Mirai Trunks looking where Goten was waving.

"Nobody." Mirai Gohan replied. "Just an angel."

**1 Month later...**

Gohan, who was back in his time, was going through a couple of old family boxes. He remembered half of the things in here, some of them were probably Goku's when he was little. Gohan dug around some more until he noticed a family picture. It was him, Chi Chi, and a baby Goten. He smiled at the picture until he noticed a figure next to Gohan. He took a closer look and his smile grew wider. His father, was right next to him this whole time. Gohan know understood that Goku has been watching him over these years. He put the picture in a frame and placed it next to another picture on the fireplace. There was the old picture, and a new picture. The new picture was with him, Teen Gohan, and Goten before they left. Teen Gohan was placing his arm around Goten's waist as Goten did the same. Older Gohan was just smiling at the two. He walked away and took one good look at the pictures.

"Dad! Come on! I'm tired!" begged Goten. Gohan knew it was past Goten's bedtime and placed Goten in his bed. Gohan was about to walk away until a voice caught his attention.

"I'm glad I have you little bro." the voice said. Gohan whipped around and saw a misty picture of his younger self holding a baby Goten. "You look just like dad. You should be happy you look like him. He's a great and brave man. He cared about our family and friends. I learned from two very important people in my life." Teen Gohan turned is head to face Gohan, and winked. The mist disappeared as Gohan smiled.

"Who knew one baby, could save a boys life. Thank you, Goten."

**The End of the official story! There's one more chapter but, it's not really part of the story. **

** Author: THIS STORY IS Almost FINISHED! This story was sooo much fun to make. I hope you guys REALLY ENJOYED it! Tune in for THE SEQUEL! GOODBYE!**


	16. Bojack Unbound!

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ Or any of the characters!**

** Chapter 16 special: Bojack Unbound!**

** Author:This is the LAST CHAPTER for this whole story. The 'REAL' Story ended last chapter but I wanted to do a Bojack chapter.**

It has been a couple of months since the Cell games. Mirai Gohan and Goten returned to their time until Mirai Trunks stopped by and told them that there would be a galactic world tournament in the past. Mirai Gohan and Goten wouldn't miss a opportunity like this, so they accepted it. When they arrived at the past, they were greeted by everyone. Chi Chi already picked out the gi for her three boys. The gi was like Goku's. Orange gi with blue undershirt. Chi Chi and everyone else would tell Goten and Gohan that they looked like twins. Back to the present, all the Z fighters were easily beating the rest of the competitors.

"That's Krillin with two L's and I do accept personal checks." smiled Krillin as he eliminated another competitor. (**A/N: I can't explain the tournament. Just google search it.)**.

"Go Gohans and Goten!" cheered Chi Chi in the audience. "Beat them all, you can do it!"

"What?! Both Gohans and Goten are in the tournament?!" Krillin stuttered. "But they're super saiyans! That's not fair!" Krillin then turned to his right and saw Piccolo. "WHAT?! Piccolo too? Where's Trunks? Makin a full set?" Krillin turned and looked up and saw Trunks smirking down at Krillin.

"Chi Chi, I thought you weren't going to allow Gohan to enter?" asked Bulma while picking up Baby Trunks.

"He spends hours sitting in his room studying." replied Chi Chi. "Plus, Goten and Gohan are here. And you and I know how much he loves being with Goten."

"Speaking of Goten and Gohan, why did you dress them with the same gi? I mean, they do look the same." Bulma asked.

"I did it to honor Goku. You gotta admit, Goten and Gohan do look like twins." smiled Chi Chi as Bulma nodded. "They're definitely their father's sons. Anyway, where's vegeta?"

"What Vegeta had for fighting is long gone. I don't know what's goin on with his head." Bulma replied.

"This is too easy." sighed Goten while eliminating 10 more people. Meanwhile, Yamcha was just chillin on top of a pillar.

"I can't believe Both Gohans, Goten, and Trunks entered the tournament. Just my luck." Yamcha sighed. "One hundred million zeni. Oh well, it was a nice dream while it lasted."

"Hey Yamcha!" Mirai Gohan called below. Before Yancha could react, the pillar started to fall and Yamcha landed in the water. Yamcha was out. Elsewhere, a pile of competitors started to fall down to the water. The only one left standing was Gohan.

"I heard the world martial arts tournament was helped hold my father's skill. Perhaps this inter-galactic tournament will do the same for me." Gohan pumped his fist in the air.

"_**Gohan has passed round 1!**_" the announcer announced. Hercule's eyes widened when he heard this. "_**Goten and Trunks advance.**_" Hercule almost choked on his food. "_**Mirai, Tien, and Krillin move on!**_" Hercule dropped his fork. "_**And Piccolo moves on to round 2 as well!**_" Hercule started to sweat nervously.

**Intermission**

On a screen, it showed the competitors who will be fighting and who they're gonna fight.

"Oh man! I've gotta fight Piccolo?" Krillin asked in disbelief.

"Well, well, well. Look who I have to fight." smirked Mirai Gohan. He pointed to the screen as it showed Mirai Gohan vs Gohan match card.

"Good luck!" chirped Gohan.

**Round 2**

"_**And now! It will be Goten vs Oodo! (**_I think that's his name.)" Oodo was so much taller then Goten.

"Hey listen kid! I'm not into beating weaklings but the training wheels are comin off today understand?" Oodo laughed. Goten bowed.

"Yes, I'm ready." Goten replied.

"You've got a lot of guts kid, and I'm gonna show them to ya!" roared Oodo. Goten just simply tripped Oodo and eliminated him.

"Boo ya! That's my son!" cheered Chi Chi. Hercule became speechless.

"_**As we move on to the second match, Trunks battles Tien!**_" The buzzer rang and the two started to fight. (**The rest of the fight was like in the movie.**) "_**And Trunks wins the match!**_"

"You ready?" asked a happy Mirai Gohan. Gohan started to stretch.

"Let's go!" replied Gohan.

"_**As we move on to the third match, Gohan will battle Mirai!**_" The buzzer rang and the two sped towards each other. Mirai Gohan chopped Gohan, who jumped but only yo be hammered smashed by Mirai Gohan. Gohan started to crash towards the ground until he stopped inches away from the water. He dashed towards Mirai Gohan who used afterimage. Gohan went right through him and looked around to find him. He was still looking until a fist connected to his face.

"Go easy on him Mirai!" Chi Chi worried. Mirai Gohan looked towards his mother but got punched in the stomach by Gohan and elbowed in the back. Mirai Gohan fell 5 inches and stopped. Mirai Gohan sent a punch, but Gohan jumped over his arm and did a flip-kick to Mirai Gohan's chin. Gohan then punched Mirai Gohan repeatedly as Mirai Gohan kept dodging his attacks. Mirai then blocked Gohan's punch with the side of his fist. Gohan jumped back while Mirai kept firing little ki blasts. Gohan easily deflected them all.

"Go dads!" cheered Goten while hanging over the balcony. Mirai and Gohan disappeared in midair as shockwaves started to dance around the tournament. Mirai and Gohan reappeared in the air as they both dodged each others punches. Gohan then found an opening and quickly fired a blast at Mirai's stomach. Mirai was sent crashing to the water.

"What was that for?!" complained Mirai Gohan. Gohan laughed.

"Only one person is going to win and that's me." Gohan replied.

"_**And Gohan advances!" **_Piccolo and Krillin entered on a rocky ring. "_**And the 4**__**th**__** match is about to begin! Piccolo fights Krillin!**_" Krillin started to sweat nervously.

"Piccolo! Go for it! You can win!" cheered Gohan while him and Goten are hanging over the balcony.

"Kid should save his breath. Everyone knows Piccolo is gonna win." Oolong sighed with food in his mouth. Gohan was hanging over the balcony too far and almost fell until Goten caught him. "Ah, humans. They stress about everything, pigs rule."

"Quiet!" shouted Krillin.

"Make us!" Goten shouted back. Krillin ignored him. Krillin turned to Piccolo, who was facing the other way.

"He's just standing there! He's not even gonna look at me?!" Krillin asked himself. "That's it! I've had it! I'm nobody's fool!" Krillin charged at Piccolo, who used his cape to trip Krillin. Krillin started to fall, until Piccolo grabbed him.

"I came for a tournament. Not a freak show." Piccolo threw Krillin back to the ground and flew away. Krillin won by forfeit.

"_**Krillin advances! And now, the semi finals will...Hold on. I just got word that there are only **__**four pods and five competitors. That means there will be one more round! And those competitors are...Trunks and Goten!**_"

"One more round?" asked a confused Gohan. Mirai Gohan nodded. Goten and Trunks walked onto the platform.

"Hey Goten, why won't we give these people a run for their money?" asked Trunks. Goten nodded. The buzzer rang and Goten immediately flew down towards the water with Trunks behind. Goten was inches away from the water and knew Trunks was gonna punch him. He afterimaged and heard a splash.

"_**Goten moves on to the semi final!**_"

"What happened?" asked a confused Trunks.

"You lost." smirked Goten. Trunks whined and swore he'll get Goten back.

"Looks like MY baby boy won." smirked Chi Chi. Bulma growled.

"Just luck." Bulma replied in frustration.

"_**And now, our remaining competitors will move on to battle island II. Whoever wins will go on to face Mister Satan!**_" Goten, Gohan, Krillin, and some sumo guy emerged underneath the temple.

"Gohan! Goten! I love you sweeties!" Chi Chi cheered from the crowd. Goten and Gohan blushed.

"Not so loud mom." Goten and Gohan said in unison.

"Krillin! Don't get yourself killed!" Oolong teased. Krillin ignored him. The announcer soon told everyone that the pods will be transported to their zone and face fighters from across the galaxy. Goten and the others got into their pods. Everyone started to count down from 10. The pods soon blasted off and each competitor went to their zones. Gohan was in toyland, Goten was in a lake with flowers, the sumo guy was in the desert, and Krillin was near a volcano.

"This is a battle zone?" Goten asked to nobody. "Looks like more of a place to have a picnic." Goten the heard his stomach growl. "Speaking of picnic, I'm hungry."

"Then eat this!" a voice laughed while a blast came towards Goten. Goten jumped out of the way. The dust settled and a blue figure, with a sword, was sitting on a tree branch.

"Woah! Watch it! You could've killed me!" Goten warned. Kogu jumped from the tree and punched Goten, who dodged it. Goten tried to throw a punch but Kogu caught it.

"Out of all people, they send me a boy?" chuckled Kogu. He flipped Goten. Goten caught himself.

"What are you?" demanded Goten. Kogu kicked Goten, who ducked and tried to knee Kogu, who blocked it with his sword.

"Someone who shouldn't be trifled with boy." Kogu replied. He then used his sword to cut Goten. Goten kept dodging his sword swings. Kogu stepped back and his earrings and necklace started to glow. His ki shot like a rocket. Half of his shirt came off, and he turned green. Goten immediately charged at Kogu, who dodged and grabbed Goten's head. He slammed it through a building and slammed it through a bridge. Goten flew out of a building, but Kogu kicked him to the ground. Kogu was about to swing his sword until Goten turned super and easily caught it. Goten pushed the sword aside and punched Kogu through his stomach, killing him. Kogu gasped and fell dead on the floor.

"Something's not right." Goten pointed and flew away. Elsewhere, Gohan escaped from Bujin and didn't know that he was following him. Gohan spotted Goten, who was looking at a unconscious Krillin. He ran towards them.

"Wake up, Krillin." Gohan started to lightly slap Krillin's cheek.

"I tried that already, it won't work." Goten replied.

"Company. Good." a voice said earning Goten and Gohan's attention. They looked towards a hole in the wall, guarded by Zangya and Bido. They also heard footsteps coming closer and closer. "It's been so long, since I snapped someone's neck!" The figure reaveled himself from the shadows.

"His energy is amazing." Gohan admitted. Yamcha, Tien, and Mirai Gohan jumped down from their pods.

"You murderers." Tien said. "You killed the inter-galactic fighters." Bujin then landed behind them and kneed down.

"They were trespassing. Earth belongs to my master now." Bujin replied. Bido and Zangya also kneed down.

"Oh yeah?" Goten asked disbelieved.

"Not as long as we're still breathing." Mirai Gohan replied. Tien charged at Bujin, who easily defeated Tien. Yamcha charged at Zangya, who also defeated him. Bojack and hid henchmen started to surround the three Son boys. "Listen, I need you two to go away. I'll handle them."

"But, what about you?" asked Gohan.

"Just go!" ordered Mirai Gohan. Gohan and Goten stepped back and flew away but not too far. Mirai Gohan went super saiyan. Bido and Zangya nodded at each other and sped towards Mirai Gohan. Mirai Gohan went back and elbowed Bujin in the face. He flew up and caught Bido's punch and threw him through a building. Zangya flew up but Mirai shot a simple ki blast at her, she easily deflected it.

"How about this?" laughed Bido as he fired a trap shooter. Mirai Gohan dodged all of them as the blast it the wall and made a hole to the other zone. All of Bojack's henchmen punched Mirai Gohan in the face and went to a different zone.

"We gotta help him!" Goten flew towards the hole as Gohan followed him. Mirai Gohan landed on a bar as Bujin and Zangya followed. They started to punch Mirai, who dodged all their hits. Mirai Gohan pushed Zangya away and kneed Buji in the stomach and punched him on the back, making him crash through the bar. Mirai Gohan blocked Bido's kick, but only to be punched din the stomach by Bujin. He then got elbowed in the back, making him crash through a building.

"Dad!" worried Goten. Bojack's henchmen spotted them and started to attack. Goten and Gohan turned super and tried to block their punches and kicks. Zangya kicked Goten in the face as Bido punched him in the stomach. Bujin elbowed Gohan on the back of his neck and hammered punched him to the ground. Goten soon joined him. They both got the debris off them but got pushed back by Bojack's henchmens lasers. They both got up but they got shot by the lasers.

"Great." Gohan mumbled before him and Goten dropped out of super saiyan. Bojack then fired a blast but got deflected by Piccolo's special beam cannon.

"I'm I glad to see you!" cheered Goten.

"You've picked a good fight, mind if I cut in?" Piccolo smirked as he took off his turban.

"Don't I get a special entrance?" Trunks teased as he emerged from a building.

"Trunks! Your here too?" cheered Gohan. Piccolo and Trunks charged towards Bojack and his henchmen. Bojack easily dodged Piccolo and kneed him in the stomach. Trunks punched Bido but was caught in Bujin's psycho thread. Zangya then started to beat him. Piccolo kicked Bojack, which sent him almost crashing through a building. Piccolo looked through the dust for Bojack. Bojack reappeared behind him and fired a blast at him. Piccolo tried his best to block it. The blast was too strong and sent Piccolo to a building wall.

"Piccolo!" shouted Gohan while racing towards his mentor. Piccolo started to fall to the ground as Bojack was about to finish him off. Mirai Gohan came to his rescue and reappeared in front of Bojack.

"Bojack, if you wanna kill someone, you have to get through me!" Mirai Gohan shouted. Bojack smirked and started to fight Mirai Gohan. Elsewhere, Trunks was still caught in Bujin's psycho thread and being beaten by Zangya. She moved out of the way as Bido through a spike at Trunks. It was about to hit him, until something blocked it and he caught his sword.

"Leave him to me." smirked Vegeta while emerging from a building. He made it explode ad floated on top. Mirai Gohan was sent crashing to the ground as Bojack smirked. He landed next to Vegeta. Vegeta was the first one to attack by firing multiple ki blasts at Bojack. Elsewhere, Gohan put Piccolo down in a safe place.

"Piccolo..." Gohan's voice trailed off.

"Listen, you need to leave me. I'm no use to you now. You have to stop them." Piccolo replied weakly.

"Right." Gohan agreed. Elsewhere, Goten found his dad and the ground under rubble.

"Dad...are you okay?" asked a concered Goten. Mirai Gohan stood up from the rubble.

"Yeah. I'm fine." he replied. He looked up and saw Vegeta getting pounded by Bojack while Trunks was getting pounded by Bojack's men. Bojack then yelled and went full power. Mirai Gohan sped towards Bojack.

"Wait!" Goten shouted. He raced towards his dad, but was held back by Bido.

"What's your hurry little boy?" teased Bido. Bojack knocked out Trunks and was heading towards Goten. He was interrupted by Mirai Gohan's fist in his face.

"Just you and me!" Mirai Gohan then kneed Bojack in the stomach and kicked him in the face. This made Bojack crash through a building. Bojack and his henchmen started to outnumber Mirai Gohan and slowly started to beat him. Mirai Gohan punched Bido, tripped Bujin, elbowed Zangya, but got a headbutt from Bojack. Bojack then started to punch Mirai Gohan in the stomach as Mirai Gohan spit out blood.

"I'll finish you." smirked Bojack. He put a blast near Mirai Gohan's body and exploded. It made Mirai Gohan crash down to the others. The only people standing were Gohan and Goten.

"Dad/Gohan!" both Gohan and Goten shouted in unison. Bojack landed across from them, back facing them. Goten and Gohan turned super charged at him, but he used afterimage and grabbed both of them by their ankles and threw them in the air. They both landed on a building but was punched through it by Bojack. Shockwaves started to pop out around the ruined city. Bojack flew in the air and fired a blast towards Gohan and Goten. Gohan deflected it.

"Is that all you got?" mocked Gohan. They raced towards Bojack, but was stopped by Bujin's and Bido's psycho threads.

"You two aren't going anywhere thanks to our barrier. The more you struggle, the more energy it drains from your bodies until you pass out or die." chuckled Bujin. Goten and Gohan continued to struggle until they dropped out of super saiyan.

"Now, give your father a message for me." Bojack smirked. He punched Goten twice and did a headbutt. Goten spit out blood. Bojack turned to Gohan and did the same thing. Gohan also spit out blood. All of a sudden, Mister Satan's pod came out of nowhere and crashed into the camera, destroying it. His pod then raced towards Bujin, who jumped out of the way while letting go of Gohan and Goten. Bojack fired at the pod and destroyed it. Hercule came crashing down, hitting the floor.

"Mister Satan!" Goten shouted worried.

"For your sake, I hope that wasn't the cavalry." Bojack said.

"That's it!" Gohan and Goten turned super and immediately charged at Bojack. Him and his henchmen started to attack at once. Gohan smacked Bido away but was kneed in the stomach by Bojack and was sent crashing to the roof by Zangya. Goten punched Bujin but Bojack grabbed his head and threw it near Gohan. Both boys landed roughly on a roof. Bojack and his henchmen landed on the roof.

"Which one should I crush? The young one? Or the old one?" Bojack asked his henchmen.

"Go with the young one master." Bujin suggested. Zangya and Bido agreed.

"Why won't I try both of them?" asked Bojack. He picked up Goten and Gohan and started to crush them. He tightened his grip, that made them spit out blood. "How ironic that your father's death was the key to our escape. I wanted to thank him personally but you two have to do it for me." He tightened his grip more so that they can spit out more blood. Their screams of pain could be heard around the ruined city.

"Father..." Gohan mumbled before him and Goten passed out.

**Otherworld**

"My sons need my help!" Goku used instant transmission to Bojack and his crew.

"You can't go Goku your dead!" King Kai shouted.

**Battle Island II**

Bojack was about to finish the two boys off until Goku came out of nowhere and puunched him in the face. He let go of Goten and Gohan as all three of them were falling. Goku caught his two sons while Bojack crashed to the ground.

"Wake up." encouraged Goku "The world is depending on you two." Goten and Gohan squinted their eyes.

"Dad?" asked Goten and Gohan.

"Believe in yourself Goten and Gohan. Unleash your true power. It's the only way." Goku's voice faded away and he returned the otherworld. Gohan and Goten fully opened their eyes and found themselves laying on the ground.

"Sure." Goten said. Elsewhere, Bojack slowly got up and rubbed his head.

"Was that...Goku?" Bojack asked to nobody. Gohan and Goten stood up.

"Dad's right!" Gohan yelled. Him and Goten turned super saiyan and boost their power to go super saiyan 2. They let out a battle cry when they turned super saiyan 2. Gohan and Goten turned to face Bojack and his crew.

"We know your kind. You think you could just walk in and take our planet." smirked Goten.

"But you forgot one thing, we're our fathers sons!" yelled Gohan while him and Goten powered up. Bojack tried his best to hide his fear while Goten and Gohan slowly walked up to him.

"Bujin! Bido!" Bojack called to his minions. Bujin and Bido flew to Gohan and Goten and tried to use their psycho threads. Gohan and Goten just powered up more, breaking the threads. Bujin and Bido emerged from the dust and sped towards the boys. Goten just swiped Bujin in half and Gohan kicked Bido in half. Both of them were dead. Gohan and Goten turned to face Bojack while scowling at him. Zangya saw the whole thing and started to step back.

"GO!" Bojack shouted. He pushed Zangya and fired a blast at her, destroying her while the blast was sent to Gohan and Goten. Gohan and Goten easily jumped in the air as the blast zoomed past them. They both settled on the ground while Bojack charged another blast. He fired at them while Goten and Gohan just stood there. Bojack laughed when he thought they were dead until they revealed themselves through the smoke. Goten crossed his arms while Gohan yawned.

"I will kill you!" Bojack shouted angrily. He charged at Gohan and Goten but was stopped when Gohan's fist came through his stomach.

"Did that hurt?" Goten teased while Bojack held his stomach and stepped back.

"Any last words before you die?" Bojack spit out some blood and charged his Galactic Buster. Gohan and Goten smirked at each other and faced Bojack.

"Actually Bojack, there's one word that comes to mind." Gohan replied. Him and Goten got into a kamehameha stance.

"Ka...me...ha..me..HA!" Both Gohan and Goten yelled while Bojack fired his buster. The two energies clashed in the blinding light, Bojack was killed. The light started to shine across the island until it dimmed down. Gohan and Goten sighed with relief and falls backwards while they both returned to their normal hair color.

**Hospital**

"Mister Satan saves world twice." Krillin read the paper. "This guy makes front page while we're at the hospital." Him, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, and Mirai Gohan lye on hospital beds with casts and bandages on them.

"Say what you like, but if it wasn't for him crashing into Bojack and his crew, we might wouldn't even be here by now." Goten replied.

"Yeah! When it comes to freak accidents, Mister Satan's a pro." laughed Oolong. Everyone else started laugh.

"It hurts to laugh." Mirai Gohan laughed while in pain.

"Thanks dad." Goten and Gohan said while looking out the window.

"You both defeated Bojack. Do you realize what this means? You can be as huge as Mister Satan. Well, if you find a big enough wig." laughed Oolong.

"Mister Satan doesn't wear a wig!" Bulma protested.

"Oh please, nothing on that man's real. He probably bought his chin at a thrift store." Krillin replied while everyone laughed.

"Yeah, for ninety-nine cents." laughed Mirai Gohan while everyone also laughed.

**THE END OF THE WHOLE STORY!**

** Author: I hope you guys LOVED this story and I promise, I'm gonna make the sequel Epic. Stay tuned for the sequel and favorite this story. Till next time!**


End file.
